The Fourth Child, T1, The Snake Demon
by DenielleFervelle
Summary: Après la mort d'Alison, Scott et sa meute retrouvent leur lycée, mais aussi de nouveaux dangers et mystères: Chimères, chasseurs, héritière perdue, faux jumeaux mystérieux et adolescente près à tout pour atteindre son but, y compris à laisser des corps derrière elle. Avec des jeux d'alliances à double tranchant, Scott va devoir protéger ceux qu'il aime des démons qui approchent...
1. Chapter 1

Ceci est la seconde version d'une fanfic' que je postais ici. L'ayant relut récemment, j'ai découvert pour mon plus grand déplaisir incohérences, fautes de grammaires et d'orthographes etc... Brf, de quoi vous plonger les yeux dans l'acide. Aussi, j'ai décidé de la refaire à neuf! Je ne promets pas un agenda de poste comme avant, mais j'essayerais (au mieux) de poster un chapitre tous les dimanches. Si je le peux. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 1: Un sombre réveil

Dans une forêt sombre, près de deux mètres sous la surface se trouvait un large cercueil sombre aux poignées argentée. Dans l'espace confiné qu'il contenait se trouvait une jeune femme. Elle avait environ vingt-cinq ans et de longs cheveux noirs bouclés qui tranchait avec la pâleur de son visage. Elle était habillée en robe noire de style victorien à corset. Si elle n'avait pas eu un pieu en ébène gravé d'un pentacle planté en plein cœur, on aurait facilement put croire qu'elle dormait.

Mais, alors que des jours, des mois, des années et même des siècles s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'on l'avait entérée, la jeune femme ouvrit brusquement les yeux de son mortel sommeil. Ses yeux verts émeraudes avec leurs pupilles en fentes apparurent brusquement, brillants dans la noirceur du tombeau :

 **Et merde... Ils m'ont prise pour un vampire ou quoi!?** Songea t-elle en voyant le pieu qui dépassait de son abdomen

La jeune femme le retira d'un geste irrité sans verser la moindre goutte de sang. Elle se redressa du mieux qu'elle pouvait et aspira une grande goulée d'air renfermé. Elle remonta ses genoux devant elle et donna un violant coup de ses pieds bottés dans le haut de la boite. Le couvercle se souleva un peu et de la terre entra à l'intérieur

 **Ça aurait été sympas de mettre une pelle...**

La brune commença à se créer un passage, se ménageant un espace pour l'air au fur et à mesure. Elle sortie à l'air libre une, voire deux, heures plus tard.

 **Bien, je suis là depuis quand moi?**

D'un léger mouvement de main vertical, elle remonta son cercueil au fond du trou et s'intéressa à la pierre tombale:

-Morte en 1872, ça a l'air bon de ce côté là...

La ressuscitée allait récupérer le pieu qui était tombé quand elle entendit du bruit. La jeune femme changea alors d'apparence, passant de la jeune femme brune aux yeux verts à l'adolescente brune aux yeux vert avec des taches de rousseur. Elle repoussa le cercueil dans la tombe et d'un claquement de doigts, la terre l'engloutit à nouveau. La brune ne chercha pas à se cacher, elle n'en avait pas le temps.

La, désormais, jeune fille se retrouva nez à nez avec un shérif d'après son insigne. Pas forcément très grand, entre quarante et cinquante ans, habillé d'un uniforme de police marron, celui-ci jeta un regard étonné à sa tenue.

-Vous êtes dans une propriété privée. Annonça le policier aux cheveux grisonnants

-Oh désolé, je crois que je me suis perdue, j'étais à une fête, j'ai voulue prendre un raccourci pour rentrer chez moi et j'ai perdu le sentier...souffla la brune d'un air coupable, en totale improvisation

Le shérif observa la jeune fille : brune aux yeux verts, tache de rousseur, plutôt grande, dans les un mètre soixante dix sept. Elle devait avoir l'âge de son fils.

-Bon, votre nom? Lui demanda t-il, ce n'était pas la première fois que des adolescents se perdaient dans la forêt et ça lui changerait de devoir ramener quelqu'un d'autre que Stiles et son meilleur ami

-Kaya, Kaya Agamine. Je viens d'arriver d'Angleterre. lui répondit la fille avant de se gifler mentalement

 **C'est quoi ce nom !?**

-Je vais vous ramener chez vous, où est-ce que vous habitez? fit le shérif

-Je pense pouvoir retourner chez moi facilement si vous pouvez me montrer la sortie de la forêt. dit-elle en regardant le shérif dans les yeux

Ceux-ci verdoyèrent et l'homme hocha vaguement la tète. Ils partirent vers la voiture du shérif, laissant là-bas le cercueil et le pieu.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2:Ce ne sera pas une année tranquille

Après être sortie (littéralement) de sa tombe, Kaya avait vite pris conscience que sans logement, elle n'irait pas bien loin. Elle avait donc retiré de l'argent et s'était trouvée un appartement dans Beacon Hill's. Ce n'était pas non plus un cinq étoiles mais ça lui suffirait largement. Après avoir passé près de cent cinquante ans dans une boite, elle se serait contentée d'un matelas sans rien d'autre.  
La brune s'était ensuite baladée dans la ville. Elle avait d'ailleurs eut du mal à s'y repérer tant celle-ci avait changé. Elle ne fut pas étonnée de la présence de voitures et autres modernité, en effet, la revenante avait réussit à se tenir au courant des "nouveautés" pendant son "absence". Elle se fit d'ailleurs la réflexion que posséder un véhicule lui serait utile. Pas une de ces boites en plastiques encombrantes, non, elle préféra aux voitures les motos, plus fine et plus maniable. Et Kaya saurait bien mieux diriger ces dernières qu'une voiture. Elle avait donc fait l'achat d'une _yamaha morpho_ noire.

La ressuscitée s'était aussi intéressée à l'histoire de la ville. Comme elle s'y attendait, aucune mention de "son affaire" mais elle avait trouvée des choses très intéressante à la place. En effet, plusieurs meurtres et agressions semblaient indiquer la présence de plusieurs individus tous concernaient des adolescents qu'ils soient suspect ou victime.  
Kaya ne s'en serait pas préoccupée si elle avait vu une quelconque trace d'action de la part des chasseurs, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle décida alors de rejoindre en cours d'année le lycée de la ville...

* * *

Le lycée de Beacon Hills était un endroit moderne composé de plusieurs bâtiments, dont deux gymnases, ainsi qu'un terrain de lacrosse. Le parking situé juste devant l'édifice principal était surchargé de véhicules et de lycéens entrain de discuter ou de rejoindre l'intérieur.

Kaya se gara prés d'une moto de cross verte .Elle descendait de moto quand une fille en moto rouge se gara juste à coté, elle enleva son casque. L'arrivante avait les cheveux châtain et avait les yeux noisette. Elle était (beaucoup) plus petite que Kaya avec son un peu moins d'un mètre cinquante-sept.

La jeune fille adressa un grand sourire à Kaya et lui tendit la main :

-Moi c'est Amy et toi?

-Kaya Agamine, enchantée. La salua la brune

Elles se serrèrent la main et partirent à l'intérieur du lycée.

 _Troisième salle de Math._

La pièce que Kaya et Amy, elles étaient apparemment dans la même classe, étaient déjà remplie par une vingtaine d'adolescents de leur âge. Tous bavardaient joyeusement, de leurs vacances, de leurs projets pour cette année et d'autres sujets importants après un retour de congés. Alors que tout le monde était visiblement arrivé et la porte à peine fermée se rouvrit brusquement allant cogner contre le mur. Les élèves s'arrêtèrent brusquement de parler et tournèrent leur regard vers l'ouverture. Une vieille femme, de plus de soixante ans, aux cheveux gris clair et aux yeux aciers cerclés de lunettes noires entra. Elle avait la bouche pincée et l'air aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison.

-Je ne veux plus entendre un seul bruit! s'exclama t-elle, alors que les élèves avaient arrétés de parler depuis un certain temps, Vous me rangez vos portables! On a un programme à boucler ! Je suis Mme Grump, votre nouvelle prof de math! Termina t-elle en fusillant l'assemblée devant elle

-Quelle vielle pie... murmura Kaya en haussant un sourcil irrité

Amy hocha vivement la tête, partageant l'opinion de sa camarade. Au fond de la classe, trois garçons discutaient de leur entrainement de lacrosse. Le premier avait des cheveux noir et des yeux noir, le second avait lui aussi des cheveux foncés mais avait des yeux marrons et enfin le troisième avait les cheveux châtain clair et les yeux bleu.

-McCall, Stilinski et Lahey! Veuillez vous taire ! Sinon vous apprendrez que dans mes cours, les bavardages s'accompagnent d'heures de retenues!

-Oups.

Les 2 premiers garçons se turent, le troisième afficha un air ironique et un grand sourire. Le cours de Math enchaîna sur un cours d'histoire avec Mr Yukimura et enfin une cour de littérature avec Mme Morel. Elle demanda aux nouveaux de se présenter.

Ce fut d'abord à Amy:

-Je m'appelle Amy O'connor, je suis américaine et j'ai 16 ans. Je fais du basket et du tir a l'arc. Se présenta t-elle le plus simplement possible

-Bien, merci à ta voisine. fit Mme Morel

-Je suis Kaya Agamine, j'ai des origines anglaises et japonaises...

-C'est possible ça? Murmura le garçon aux cheveux châtain clair avec un air amusé

Kaya le foudroya du regard et continua:

-Je fais de l'escrime et de la natation.

-Bien, au suivant.

A la fin des cours, Kaya et Amy discutait tranquillement devant leurs casiers, sans se douter qu'un groupe de six adolescents, dont les trois garçons de leur classe faisaient partie, discutaient en les regardant :

-Vous les trouvez pas un peu bizarre les deux nouvelles ?demanda le garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux marron

-Si, un peu ...répliqua Scott (le garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux noirs)

-Faut vous calmer tout les deux ! Ce ne sont que deux lycéennes normales Stiles! fit une fille rousse nommée Lydia, Pour une fois que tout est normal !

\- Ils n'ont pas tout à fait tort... dit Le troisième garçon (Isaac)

-Elles ont un drôle d'odeur. précisa Malia

Kira, l'adolescente asiatique, leva les yeux au ciel.

-Oh! Au pire, on va leur parler ! On verra bien si elles me tuent tout de suite ou pas. fit Stiles en se dirigeant vers les deux filles.

Il pilla juste devant elles :

-Salut! Moi c'est Stiles, on a presque tout nos cours en commun et je n'ai pas noté les devoirs de math. Vous pourriez me les passer ?

-Euh ouais avec plaisir... On a quoi à faire au juste ?demanda Kaya à Amy

-Deux page trente-sept du livre.

-Ok! Merci n'hésitez pas à vous joindre a nous ! fit il en repartant

Kaya et Amy échangèrent un regard amusé et elles continuèrent à discuter.

-Tu habite où? demanda Amy

-Dans un cinq pièce, prés de la forêt et toi ?

-Chez un ami de mes parents. répondit Amy en passant la porte

-Tu n'as plus de parents ? S'étonna Kaya, pas très délicate dans sa façon de dire les choses

-Euh, techniquement parlant j'en sais rien, j'ai été adoptée juste après ma naissance et je me suis barrée de chez parents adoptif. fit sa nouvelle amie sans s'en formaliser

-Pourquoi? dit Kaya en commençant à marcher vers l'endroit où elle s'était garée le matin même.

-ça ne te regarde pas.

-Comme tu veux ! Bon allez je file ! A demain ! Salua Kaya en partant sur sa moto


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3: Première pleine lune.

Kaya faisait les cents pas dans le salon peu meublé de son appartement. La pièce n'était éclairée que part la lumière argentée de la pleine lune. La brune réfléchissait à une solution aux deux problèmes qui se posaient à elle :

Le premier concernait les affaires qu'elle avait laissées dans la forêt, à savoir : le pieu en ébène qui avait servie à l'éliminer et le cercueil dans lequel elle avait été enterrée. Pas que des humains risquent de tomber dessus mais plus elle laissait ça traîner, plus il y avait de chance que d'autres apprennent sa « résurrection ». Et mieux valait que ça n'arrive pas.

Le second problème, c'était les êtres et forces surnaturels du coin, rien qu'au lycée, il y en avait presque une dizaine ! Ça lui importait peu, tant que ces forces ne venaient pas la déranger, mais ça risquait d'attirer d'autres genres de créatures qui, elles, risqueraient de lui poser problème.

 **Ça veut dire que l'arbre aurait retrouvé sa puissance...Non c'est impossible, ils l'ont coupé!**

Kaya s'arrêta de tourner en rond. Elle décida de retourner dans la forêt, il valait mieux qu'elle s'occupe du cercueil et du pieu en premier, elle n'allait pas s'amuser à tuer toutes les créatures surnaturelles du coin ! Du moins pas maintenant.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune fille arrivait devant la forêt sombre et assez effrayante de Beacon Hills.

La revenante s'engouffra dans la forêt, ignorant (encore une fois) le panneau propriété privé, et se mit à chercher la pierre tombale. Elle marchait déjà depuis un certain temps quand elle arriva dans une clairière avec une maison qui tombait en morceau. Voyant qu'il n'y avait rien ici, elle commença à partir. Soudain, un homme plus grand qu'elle, et surtout plus massif, se jeta sur elle. Dans le feu de l'action, Kaya n'eut le temps de distinguer que des yeux bleus glace ainsi que des crocs et des griffes.

-Génial! Un bêta... Souffla ironiquement la brune, elle avait autre chose à faire que de se battre!

Elle sortie toutefois une dague de sa manche et dit :

-Si j'étais toi, je ne me frotterais pas à une dague enduite d'aconit tue loup... Mais après tu fais comme tu veux !

Le loup continua d'avancer, tournant autour de sa proie.

-Qui est tu ? demanda Kaya

Pas de réponse, au lieu de ça, il bondit. Elle l'égratigna avec sa dague. Le loup recula avec un grognement de douleur.

-Bon, tu n'en as plus pour longtemps et j'apprécierais ne pas t'avoir tué totalement pour rien. Alors répond moi qui est tu ? Fit elle en s'appuyant nonchalamment contre un arbre

-Il s'appelle Derek Hale et toi !? Demanda une voix derrière elle

Kaya se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec Scott qui n'avait pas l'air d'aimer le fait que le loup-garou soit mourant.

 **Des lycéens... Tsss, ils les prennent au berceau ma parole !**

-Aux dernières nouvelles, je n'ai aucune raison de vous répondre à vous cinq. Railla t-elle

-Tu as attaqué un de nos amis! répliqua Malia

-Légitime défense, c'est votre ami qui a eu la bonne idée de vouloir m'attaquer ! Enfin, essayé de m'attaquer.

-Qu'est ce que tu es ? demanda Scott en observant la lame que tenait la jeune fille

Celle-ci était visiblement ancienne, taillée dans un alliage d'argent et d'acier ouvragé avec une garde noire dont le centre était serti d'une émeraude.

-Une pauvre petite lycéenne effrayée devant un Alpha. Se moqua la lycéenne avec un sourire sarcastique

-Tu peux arrêter ? J'ai l'impression d'entendre Isaac. dit Kira

-Eh!

-Puisque vous n'avez pas l'air décidé à imiter les mauvais choix de votre ami, je propose que vous me laissiez partir et en échange je vous donne de quoi le soigner, ça vous va? proposa Kaya

-Comment ça soigner !? Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait ? s'enquit Stiles en jetant un regard inquiet à Derek, qui se trouvait désormais à terre

-Euh... Vous êtes arrivé quand ? fit la brune

-Quand tu t'es mis à lui poser des questions.

-Oh. Pas grave. Je l'ai juste frappé avec ma dague, qui est enduite d'aconit. dit elle en jouant avec celle-ci

-Mais t'es malade ! S'exclama le seul humain présent

-Légitime défense ! répéta Kaya, Alors vous me laissez partir ?

-Passe nous le remède. fit Scott alors que ses yeux prenez une teinte rouge incandescent

-Pas la peine d'utiliser tes yeux, tiens, attrape !

Kaya lui lança le flacon et s'éclipsa.

-On devrait pas la laisser partir comme ça ! s'exclama Isaac

Scott lui lança un regard sombre et dit :

-Allez, on ferait mieux de l'emmener à Deaton.

Kaya les observa partir et retourna chercher la pierre.. Cette dernière n'était pas si loin de la maison devant laquelle Derek avait attaqué la ressuscitée. La brune rouvrit la tombe d'un mouvement de main et récupéra le cercueil noir mais ne trouvas pas le pieu. Ce dernier n'avait pas dû être ravalé par la terre.

-Chikûso! *

-Vous cherchez quelque chose ? demanda une voix

Elle se retourna et aperçu un homme derrière elle.

-Peter Hale, je suppose ?

-Gagné, on s'est déjà croisé? fit-il en s'approchant

Il s'agissait d'un homme brun aux yeux clair, plutôt grand, les cheveux légèrement bouclés. Et il avait un certain air de ressemblance avec l'une des adolescente qui accompagnait Scott. Aussi, Kaya fit rapidement le rapprochement:

-Je viens de rencontrer votre neveu et votre fille, mais je ne vous avez pas encore croisé. répondit-elle

-Ah, Ça explique le bruit que j'entendais depuis tout à l'heure.

 **Pas inquiet pour deux sous...Ça promet. Pensa la brune en fronçant les sourcils**

-Rendez le moi. dit-elle en s'approchant, ses yeux ne présageaient rien de bon pour son vis-à-vis si jamais il ne coopérait pas

Peu à peu, elle avait commencée à reprendre son apparence adulte, ses yeux vert émeraude brillaient d'une lueur mauvaise...

\- De quoi ? dit-il d'un air innocent

Kaya soupira avec un visage calme mais un sourire assez menaçant.

-Rendez-moi ce pieu.

-Je suppose qu'entre revenants on doit s'entraider... dit le loup garou en lui lançant le pieu, Et il se pourrait que j'ai besoin de votre aide d'ici peu, alors à la prochaine ! Salua-t-il en disparaissant dans l'ombre.

Kaya leva les yeux au ciel, elle n'était pas du genre à tenir des promesses non contractuelle. La brune reprit son apparence d'adolescente et repartit.

Elle n'était qu'à quelques mètres de sa moto quand elle buta contre quelque chose. Elle baissa les yeux pour voir... Amy par terre, avec une flèche dans le ventre !

* * *

*Bordel en japonnais

NdA

Hey! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut, il vient d'être corrigé! Pas d'incohérence ici, juste des fautes de grammaires et d'orthographe. Il fait selon moi une taille raisonnable mais j'ai fait mieux. Comme d'habitude, j'attends vos avis ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4: Nuit mouvementée.

Kaya entra, refermant la porte derrière elle d'un coup de pied, ses voisins risquaient de se plaindre mais qu'est-ce qu'elle en avait à faire? Elle soutint Amy jusqu'au salon où elle l'allongea sur le canapé. La revenante commençait à sérieusement regretter d'avoir reprit sa forme adolescente. Elle retourna chercher du fil de suture, de l'alcool et des compresse avant de s'intéresser à la flèche. Celle-ci était en bois noir strié de métal et n'avait, fort heureusement, touché aucun organe vital. L'adolescente sourit légèrement.

 **Tant mieux, ça aurait fait mauvais genre d'avoir le cadavre d'une lycéenne dans mon salon.**

Kaya attrapa le projectile par la hampe, avec le ferme intention de le retirer d'un seul coup. Mais, alors qu'elle commençait juste à toucher la flèche, de la fumé s'échappa de sa paume et elle lâcha le projectile avec un cri de douleur. La paume de sa main avait été soudainement brûlé.

 **Saloperie...**

La brune grinça et commença à fouiller Amy. Elle finit par trouver un portefeuille. Dedans se trouvait : de l'argent, un permis de conduire, une carte d'identité et un numéro de téléphone griffonné avec marqué Christopher, numéro que Kaya appela directement. Si elle ne pouvait pas toucher la flèche, elle aurait besoin d'aide. Et elle ne risquait pas de pouvoir appeler les urgences!

- _Bip...Bip..._ Allô?

-Vous êtes Christopher? supposa Kaya

-Oui, Christopher Argent. répondit son interlocuteur

 **Oh c'est pas vrai, il manquait plus que ça, un chasseur...** Grinça Kaya

\- Vous connaissez une Amy O'Connor?

-Oui, pour'...commença l'autre

-Ecoutez, elle est sur mon canapé avec une flèche dans le ventre! l'interrompit-elle, très délicatement, comme à son habitude

-Quoi!? Vous l'avez soigné ? demanda-t-il, apparemment inquiet

-J'ai fait ce que je pouvais faire. simplifia Kaya, J'habite dans la résidence numéro deux, appartement treize, prés de la forêt.

-J'arrive tout de suite madame ! fit Mr Argent en raccrochant

-Madame!? s'écria la revenante, J'ai jamais été mariée ! _Baka_! (idiot/crétin en japonnais)

Un quart d'heure plus tard, on frappa (violemment) à la porte, Kaya alla ouvrir et se retrouva face à face avec le chasseur. C'était un homme qui faisait quasiment la taille de l'adolescente et qui devait avoir un peu plus de quarante cinq ans au vu de ses cheveux poivre et sel. Ses yeux glace dévisagèrent la jeune fille qui lui faisait face d'un air surpris, quant à cette dernière, elle comptait le nombre d'arme que possédait son vis-à-vis. Deux calibres dans des holsters d'épaule ainsi qu'un couteau par botte/manche. Et ce n'était là que sa supposition minimale.

-C'est vous qui m'avez appelé ? demanda il, étonné de voir une adolescente devant lui

-D'après vous ? Vous pensez vraiment que j'ai que ça à faire de faire des canulars téléphoniques ciblés? répliqua Kaya en le faisant entrer, Je ne vous aurais pas appelé si j'avais put entièrement soigner Amy moi-même. C'est la flèche qui me pose problème, je ne peux la toucher, et j'aimerais autant qu'Amy ne se vide pas de son sang sur mon sofa. Vous pouvez vous la lui retirer?

-Pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas la toucher au juste? s'enquit le plus âgé en entrant dans le salon

-C'est en ébène. répondit simplement la jeune fille

En vérité, c'était plus à cause de quelque chose qui était gravé, discrètement, sur le bois de la flèche, et qui avait causé la brûlure que Kaya avait dissimulé sous un bandage, qui la gênait. Sur le canapé se trouvait Amy, son teint était très pâle et les compresses placées autour de la flèche ne contenait qu'à grande peine le sang qui s'échappait de la plaie.

-Est-ce que la flèche est empoisonnée ou a touché un organe? poursuivit le chasseur en observant le corps de sa protégée

-J'ai déjà vérifié, c'est une flèche toute simple. Contentez vous de la retirer et je pourrais m'occuper du reste. coupa la revenante en levant les yeux au ciel

Argent lui jeta un regard insondable mais obéit. Il prit retira les compresse et tira soudainement sur la hampe, évitant ainsi que la tête du projectile ne reste dans les chaires. Une fois l'arme retirée, la blessure se mit à saigner abondamment. Kaya revint avec une bouteille d'alcool et du fil de suture avec une aiguille.

-Tenez la bien. fit elle

Le chasseur obtempéra, jetant un regard circonspect à la bouteille d'alcool ainsi qu'à sa propriétaire, inquiet du sang froid de cette adolescente de dix-sept ans. Kaya enfila le fil et commença à recoudre.

-Vous n'avez pas d'anesthésiant ? demanda t-il, inquiet qu'Amy se réveille

-Si, mais je garde ça pour les amputations. répliqua la brune avec un sourire narquois

Elle continua de recoudre et termina par un nœud fait, la revenante passa la main au dessus de la blessure de Amy. Ses yeux verdoyèrent et Chris' eu l'impression de voir des marques vertes en forme d'arabesques ou d'écailles autour des yeux de l'adolescente. Et quand elle enleva la main, la blessure s'était déjà en grande partie refermée.

-Ok... Ça devrez aller, vous pouvez la ramener ? demanda l'adolescente en se tournant vers le chasseur

-Oui, sans problème, mais vous êtes quoi au juste ? dit celui-ci, il n'avait encore jamais entendu parler de personne disposant d'aussi grands pouvoirs de guérisons

En temps normal, il aurait posé la question en lui plaçant une arme sur la tempe, mais il avait assez de courtoisie pour ne pas s'en prendre à quelqu'un qui venait de sauver une de ses proches.

-Comme si j'allais vous répondre. -la jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel- Et ne lui dites rien, pour... Ça. Racontez lui que ce n'était qu'une égratignure et que _vous_ l'avez soigné. répondit Kaya en le poussant fermement vers la porte.

Elle lui claqua quasiment la porte au nez et attendit que le véhicule soit parti pour souffler. La brune secoua la tête en se dirigeant vers sa salle de bain: Et elle qui voulait rester discrète...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5: Discussion Calme

Le lendemain matin, Kaya entra dans le lycée et alla directement poser ses affaires de sport dans son casier. Amy la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, en effet, leurs casiers se trouvaient l'un à coté de l'autre. Elle ne fit aucune remarque sur la nuit précédente, signe que le chasseur avait dû faire ce que Kaya lui avait demandé. Tant mieux, ça éviterait à la brune de devoir répondre à trois tonnes de questions pour le moins inutiles et désagréables.

-Tu as fait l'exo de math ? demanda elle en fermant son casier

-Yep et toi ? Répondit Amy en prenant son manuel d'histoire

-Ouais, enfin, je crois... fit la brune en souriant d'un air narquois

Son sourire prit des airs de rictus quand elle aperçut le petit groupe qui venait d'entrer dans le lycée. Et visiblement, il venait dans sa direction. Un tic irrité tira légèrement les lèvres de la revenante sur le côté : ils avaient décidés de l'énerver dès le matin ou quoi ? Dans tous les cas, il était hors de question qu'Amy y soit mêlé. Pas pour le moment.

-Je te rejoins en classe, j'ai oublié un truc dans le coffre de ma moto. Mentit « l'adolescente » en jetant un regard sombre aux autres

-OK, à toute à l'heure. Lança Amy en fronçant légèrement les sourcils

Elle savait très bien que quelque chose se préparait mais si la brune estimait ne pas avoir besoin de son aide, elle respecterait son choix. La lycéenne tourna donc les talon et rejoignit leur salle de cours.  
De son côté, Kaya attendait tranquillement le groupe, appuyée contre les casiers métalliques.

-Vous voulez quoi ? demanda Kaya à Scott avant que celui-ci est eut le temps de commencer à parler

-On aurait plusieurs questions à te poser.

 **Mais c'est pas vrai, c'est le club des cinq ou quoi?! J'ai autre chose à foutre que de m'occuper de leurs histoires de gamins! S'irrita t-elle intérieurement**

-Ça tombe bien, moi aussi ! Je peux savoir pourquoi Amy s'est retrouvé avec une flèche dans le ventre ?! Pas que je vous tienne pour responsable mais... Si, en fait. Coupa la brune, décidant de profiter de la situation pour poser ses propres questions

Le groupe s'entre regarda, surpris. Apparemment ils n'étaient pas au courant pour « l'accident » de l'adolescente.

\- Je vois... C'était pas vous, c'est ça ? Soupira Kaya

-Hier, tu ne nous à pas répondus, qui es-tu? reprit Stiles en regardant l'adolescente qui se trouvait face à eux

\- Kaya Agamine, je n'ai pas changé de nom en deux jours aux dernières nouvelles. répondit-elle en haussant les sourcils : elle avait autre chose à faire que de répondre à leurs questions

-Alors tu es quoi ? Une chasseuse ? Un no-kitsune? demanda Isaac, vu le caractère de la fille, la seconde possibilité lui semblait la plus probable

-Vous croyez sincèrement que je vais vous répondre ? S'étonna Kaya d'un air dubitatif

-Non. Dit Derek en la plaquant violemment contre le casier, le bras sur sa trachée pour l'empêcher de bouger (et plus ou moins de respirer par la même occasion.)

-Derek ! Lâche-là ! s'écria Kira en regardant autour d'elle pour vérifier que personne n'approchait

Ils étaient en plein lycée, si ça dégénérait, dieu sait comment ils pourraient se débrouiller...

-Ça m'embêterai de devoir te casser un bras. fit calmement Kaya

Elle n'était même pas vaguement inquiète. Le reste du groupe leva les yeux au ciel, même plaquée contre un casier par un loup-garou d'une tête plus grand qu'elle, la brune continuait d'être arrogante.

-Alors, qu'est ce que tu es et qu'est ce que tu foutais à coté de la tombe de ma sœur ?! Continua Derek, de plus en plus énervé par l'attitude de la brune

-Ah, c'est pour ça que tu m'as attaqué je suppose. Mais je ne vais toujours pas te répondre ! Grinça celle-ci

Derek appuya un peu plus fort pour l'empêcher de respirer, son visage était à cinq centimètres de celui de la brune.

-Sûre ?

-Derek, arrête ! S'exclamèrent Scott et Stiles, très inquiet

-Certaine ! Cracha Kaya, même si elle commençait à manquer d'air

Soudain, sans que personne ne comprenne, il eut un horrible craquement. La seconde plus tard, Derek était à terre, le bras droit cassé et la revenante le maintenait au sol, un genou sur son dos et ses mains continuaient de tordre le bras droit du loup. Elle venait de lui casser le bras et était prête à lui déboîter l'épaule si il le fallait.

-Il ne manquerait plus que je meurs de la main d'un beta ! Je vais te lâcher, et je veux plus que ça ce reproduise. C'est clair ? Sourit-elle, son visage était à moitié caché par ses cheveux mais les autres pouvaient apercevoir son sourire moqueur, presque sadique

Ils étaient abasourdis. Comment une simple adolescente, même si il s'agissait d'une chasseuse, aurait-elle put faire ça !? Rien dans son physique fin ne laissait présumer qu'elle disposait d'autant de force et de rapidité. Surtout contre un loup-garou! Kaya relâcha Derek, qui lui lança un regard noir qui aurait cloué au sol n'importe qui d'autre à part l'adolescente qui ne lui prêta aucune attention.

-Demandez moi gentiment la prochaine fois! Leurs lança t elle en s'éloignant vers sa salle

-La raclé qu'elle t'a mit ! souffla Stiles, partagé entre l'inquiétude et le fou rire

Derek le regarda l'air de dire : ferme-la ou je t'égorge avec les dents.

-Oups, pardon.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6: Des sélections mouvementées

Les sélections pour les équipes de natation, de basket et bien sur, de Lacrosse, allaient déterminer qui jouerait lors des matchs et autre compétition. Bien sur, ceux qui n'étaient pas sélectionnés joueraient tout de même pendant les entraînements et en tant que remplaçant.

Après avoir eu une heure et demie de biologie, Amy était partie récupérer ses affaires pour les deux heures de sport qui l'attendaient. Elle attrapa son sac, puis elle rejoignit Kaya devant l'entré des vestiaires.

-Alors, qu'est ce que tu as choisi comme sport ?lui demanda la brune en s'engouffrant dans l'ouverture

-Basket et toi ? répliqua Amy en s'installant sur un des bancs, près des douches

-Natation, j'aime bien être dans l'eau. répondit son amie s'asseyant à coté d'elle

Elles posèrent leurs sacs de cours dans les casiers qui se trouvaient en face d'elles, puis commencèrent à se changer en discutant. Kaya enfilait sa tenue quand une voix l'interpella :

-Eh, sympas ton tatouage ! remarqua Kira qui portait déjà sa tenue de Lacrosse

-Oh. Merci.

-Sérieux, t'as un tatouage ? s'étonna Amy

Kaya se retourna pour que son amie puisse voir : sur son épaule se trouvait un dragon aux ailes déployés dans une étoile, elle même dans un cercle.

-C'est vrai qu'il est classe. Acquiesça Amy en souriant

-Bon allez, je file, bonne chance ! Salua Kaya en marchant vers l'entré de la piscine

-A toi aussi !

Kaya se dirigea vers le grand bassin où plusieurs élèves étaient déjà rassemblés. Le bâtiment était assez grand avec un toit en dôme mais ne comportait qu'un seul bassin de taille olympique. A l'opposé de l'entré des vestiaires se trouvaient de grandes baies vitrés qui pouvaient être ouvertes en été, mais celles-ci étaient pour le moment désespérément close. Un grand plongeoir était placé de ce coté là.

Leur coach était une femme d'une trentaine d'année à la peau mâte et aux longs cheveux marrons bouclés. Elle était en débardeur et en short, laissant voir le tatouage tribal qu'elle avait à l'épaule.  
Elle leur fit le topo habituel : les six meilleurs participeraient à la compétition et les autres participeraient juste aux cours.  
Elle commença ensuite à faire passer le test. Les premiers furent vite éliminés par une jeune fille nommée Lucy, elle avait les cheveux roux et les yeux noirs comme de l'encre. Elle faisait dans les 1m60 avec de jolies formes sur un corps fin. Bref, c'était la fille de rêve.

-Kaya Agamine ! Appela le coach

Kaya s'approcha et se prépara à plonger, sa concurrente fit de même au plongeoir suivant. Elle lui lança un regard méprisant assorti d'un sourire condescendant et attendit le signal de la coach.

-Eh... Maintenant !

Les deux filles plongèrent.

§

Le gymnase utilisé pour le basket était assez grand. Au centre se trouvait le terrain avec les marquages, les deux paniers de baskets avaient été descendus et un caisse avec des ballons se trouvait dans un coin. Après que les élèves se fussent correctement échauffés, Monsieur Reggan les fit s'installer dans les gradins cernant le terrain. L'entraîneur était un homme d'environ quarante, quarante-cinq ans, aux cheveux en brosse et au visage sévère.

-Comme vous le savez, il faut que je sélectionne dix personnes pour les compétitions, donc on va commencer par un match! Numéro 6 et 3, vous me composez des équipes mixtes ! ordonna t-il

Amy qui portait le numéro 6 et le garçon qui avait le 3 sortirent du rang. Le garçon était roux, assez grand avec des yeux noirs goudron.

-Vous êtes douze, vous sélectionnez six personnes par équipe ! Les chasubles sont dans la caisse avec les ballons.

Quand l'équipe bleue et l'équipe rouge furent formées, le coach les disposa sur le terrain. Il mit les deux capitaines l'un en face de l'autre puis lança le ballon en l'air, démarrant ainsi la partie. Les trois premiers buts furent marqués par l'équipe rouge, plus particulièrement par son capitaine, nommé Oliver. Il regardait sans cesse Amy avec un sourire en coin qui commençait à sérieusement taper sur le système de l'adolescente.

Au bout de cinq paniers à un, Amy finit par saisir la balle au début, elle courut en dribble et réussit à marquer un Dunk en passant sous la défense d'Oliver. Il était peut être grand et musclé, mais ça le rendait assez lent. Visiblement décontenancé par le point, les rouges commirent plus d'erreurs, permettant aux bleus de récupérer la différence, et même de prendre l'avantage.  
Le match se termina donc sur un 9-5 pour l'équipe d'Amy.

Le coach sélectionna donc cette dernière, Oliver et huit autres joueurs : quatre des bleus et 4 quatre des rouges. Amy rejoignit donc les vestiaires, fatiguée mais victorieuse. Kaya était déjà à moitié habillée quand elle arriva.

-Alors ? demanda son amie en souriant

-Je suis sélectionnée ! s'écria Amy toute contente

-Cool ! Tu vas peut être pouvoir m'aider parce que tout ce que je connais du basket, c'est le nom. Plaisanta Kaya, enfin, ce n'était pas tout à fait une plaisanterie...

-Et toi ?

-Première donc sélectionnée. répondit la brune en haussant les épaules, comme si ce n'était pas grand chose

Alors qu'Amy allait railler son ton anodin, une exclamation surpassa le brouhaha ambiant du vestiaire:

-Eh ! Toi, là bas !

Les deux amies se retournèrent et firent face à une adolescente rousse en furie.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7: Humiliation et devoir maison

Il s'agissait visiblement de l'adolescente contre qui s'était retrouvée Kaya quelques minutes plus tôt. Lucy était la version féminine d'Oliver, elle avait les même cheveux roux flamboyant et les mêmes yeux noirs sans expressions autre qu'une fureur assez déplacée pour une simple défaite.

-Il parait que t'as humilié mon frère!? Continua la rousse

Amy se tourna vers cette fille, sans comprendre pourquoi est-ce qu'elle lui en voulait autant, car elles ne s'étaient jamais rencontrées. Cependant, la ressemblance physique et l'emploie du mot "frère" lui fit comprendre le lien de parenté entre son interlocutrice et son rival de jeu. Les conversations s'effacèrent, toute l'attention des autres élèves était désormais tournée vers Amy et Lucy.

-Humilié non, je l'ai juste battu au basket, c'est tout. fit calmement la première

-Ouais, c'est ça ! T'as intérêt à lui laisser la place de capitaine ! Siffla Lucy d'un air menaçant

-Et puis quoi encore!? Si je suis choisie, je garde le poste ! Répliqua Amy en haussant un sourcil irrité

C'était quoi ce lycée où chacun faisait sa loi !? Il était hors de question qu'elle lâche le poste de capitaine si on lui attribuait !

-T'es nouvelle non ? Ce serais bête que tu ais des ennuis dès le début, tu ne crois pas? souffla la rousse, ses amies ricanaient derrière elle

-Vas te faire foutre ! S'énerva Amy, elle venait juste d'arriver et ne voulait pas se faire d'ennemi mais cette fille la menaçait carrément avec sa bande de hyènes

Elle allait continuer sur sa lancée quand Kaya décida finalement de s'approcher. Elle avait finit de s'habiller et ne s'interessait que maintenant à la conversation, bien que dispute conviendrait mieux, entre Amy et Lucy.

-Il y a un problème ? demanda donc la brune, regardant Lucy qu'elle dépassait de plusieurs centimètres avec son habituel sourire narquois

-La ferme ! s'exclama la rouquine, qui avait moyennement appréciée sa défaite lors des sélections

-Tiens donc... On se prend pour la reine du lycée ? Écoute petite, laisse les grands discuter tranquille, tu veux? Retourne avec tes camarades au bac à sable et, lorsque tu sera capable de faire autre chose que de crier comme un roquet, tu repasseras nous voir. Et tu ferais mieux d'obéir, sinon, c'est toi qui vas avoir des ennuis.

Kaya s'était exprimé avec un ton calme teinté d'une ironie suintante comme du poison. Son sourire narquois avait prit des airs de rictus cruel ne laissant rien présager de bon pour Lucy si cette dernière ne se calmait pas sous peu.  
La rouquine lui jeta un regard noir mais ne répliqua rien. Elle n'était pas idiote au point de s'en prendre à deux filles qui semblait visiblement avoir plus de force physique qu'elle. Elle tourna donc les talons et rejoignit son groupe d'amies aux cerveaux aussi vernis que leurs ongles. Et ce probablement pour préparer sa revanche contre les deux idiotes qui avaient décidés de se mettre en travers de sa route.

-Bien, on dirait que c'est réglé, non ? supposa Kaya en haussant les épaules, déçue

Elle aurait largement préférée que cela dégénère. Ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu... Amy lui adressa et large sourire et sortit du vestiaire, rapidement suivit de son amie.  
Kira les regarda partir avec une impression désagréable, Amy avait l'air tout à fait normale, mais le fait qu'elle soit avec Kaya était étrange, peut être même dangereux...

* * *

A la fin des cours, les deux lycéennes sortirent du lycée, visiblement soulagée de s'échapper de cette prison de livres et de professeurs.

-Ça te dirait de passer chez moi pour qu'on fasse le devoir maison d'histoire ensemble ? proposa Amy en fermant son sac

-Ca me va. se contenta de répondre Kaya en récupérant sa Yamaha

Amy démarra son véhicule et conduisit jusqu'à l'immeuble où elle habitait, vérifiant de temps en temps que son amie suivait. Une fois garées devant le bâtiment, elles entrèrent et prirent l'ascenseur jusqu'à l'étage où habitait la plus jeune. Cette dernière emmena Kaya dans son appartement, puis dans sa chambre. Celle-ci était assez petite et rangée au carré. On voyait bien que l'occupation était récente et surtout, qu'elle ne durerait pas.

\- Installe-toi, Chris' ne devrait pas rentrer avant une ou deux heures. dit-elle en allumant son ordinateur

-Qui est ce ? demanda Kaya, bien qu'elle sache très bien de qui il s'agissait

-C'était un ami de mes parents adoptifs, il me loge le temps que mon appart' soit libre. répondit Amy en ouvrant le navigateur internet

-Ah, il fait quoi comme boulot ?

Elles furent interrompues par la porte de l'appartement. On frappa à la porte quelques secondes plus tard. Amy se leva pour ouvrir. Dans l'encadrement de la porte se trouvait Christopher Argent:

-Il parait que quelqu'un a attaqué Der... commença t-il avant d'apercevoir la brune

-Chris, je te présente Kaya. l'interrompit Amy, avant que son logeur ne révèle une information trop importante en présence de son innocente invitée

Celle-ci se leva:

-Bonjours, ravie de vous rencontrer. Le salua t-elle en souriant

Chris eut l'air plus qu'étonné, qu'est ce que cette adolescente "pas-si-adolescente" faisait là?!

-Moi de même. se reprit-il avant de laisser les lycéennes seules

Ces dernières se réinstallèrent et Amy commença ses recherches.

-Tu as déjà passé le premier test ou pas ? demanda la brune en fixant l'autre adolescente

-Quel premier test ? S'étrangla Amy, bien qu'elle sache très bien de quoi la brune parlait

-Tu sais très bien duquel je parle. Continua Kaya avec un sourire amusé

-Sérieusement, de quoi tu parle ? dit Amy d'un ton très...convaincant

-Je dois avouer que tu mens très bien, lança la brune avec ironie, mais il suffit de te regarder pour Argent sont l'une des plus grandes familles de chasseurs, presque anéantie, heureusement. Et puis tu as le même nom que des chasseurs qui vivaient plus au sud. Expliqua calmement (et avec un grand sourire) la revenante

-Wow, tu as beaucoup d'imagination ! Railla Amy

-Tch, les humains je te jure... Tu pourrais au moins me répondre.

-Répète ce que tu viens de dire? demanda soudainement la basketteuse, surprise

-Quoi ?

-Le truc sur les humains, dois je comprendre que tu n'es pas humaine ? répliqua Amy

-A toi de me le dire. Répondit Kaya d'un air moqueur

-Arrête ton petit jeu et dis moi ce que tu es ! s'exclama Amy, devenue méfiante

-Répond moi d'abord.

Entendant les éclats de voix depuis son bureau, le chasseur entra et visa Kaya avec ce qui semblait être un magnum.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8: Un chasseur sachant chasser...

Kaya cilla à peine devant le canon braqué sur son visage. Elle haussa un sourcil circonspect et soupira:

-Vous êtes sérieux là?

-J'ai entendu les mots "pas humaine", et vu qui était la personne qui a dit ça, j'ai pris mes précautions. répondit le chasseur sans bouger d'un cil, prêt à tirer si cela s'avérait necessaire

-Eh! Vous pensez vraiment que je l'aurais récupérée si je voulais la tuer ? Ça m'aurait été d'aucune utilité. Continua Kaya

-Euh... De quoi vous parlez ? demanda Amy, qui suivait cette joute verbale sans vraiment la comprendre

-Pourquoi vouliez-vous savoir si elle avait passée le premier test ? fit Chris ignorant complètement la seconde adolescente

-Pour savoir si elle était un danger, mais elle n'est pas une chasseuse pas vrai ? Elle est au courant des règles mais ne joue pas. lança Kaya avec un sourire narquois

Le fait d'avoir une arme braquée sur elle, qui plus est par un chasseur expérimenté, ne semblait pas l'inquiéter un tant soit peu. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment pour plaire à ce dernier.

-Ça suffit maintenant ! Chris baisse ton arme s'il te plait. Ce ne doit être qu'une ado' qui est au courant et qui doit travailler avec une meute dans le coin ! Quelque chose comme ça, je me trompe ? Les calma Amy en jetant un regard à sa camarade

-Oui, complètement, mais je ne vais pas te vexer plus. Mais j'aimerais bien avoir la réponse à ma question. reprit cette dernière sans vraiment s'intéresser à ce que disait son interlocutrice

-Non, je n'ai pas passée les test, et qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire de me ramasser ?! s'exclama celle-ci

Christopher et Kaya s'entre regardèrent, hésitant visiblement à répondre:

-Je t'ai retrouvée dans la forêt avec une flèche plantée dans le ventre. décida finalement la brune avec une délicatesse et une franchise absolue, comme à son habitude

-Quand ? S'étonna Amy

Elle ne semblait pas plus surprise que ça et ne se préoccupait pas de la brusquerie de son amie.

-Hier soir. précisa Chris avant de ranger son 45

-Un chasseur sachant chasser doit savoir utiliser une arme. Sourit Kaya d'un air amusé

-Tu peux me dire ce que tu faisais dans la forêt ? poursuivit le chasseur, ignorant la remarque de l'adolescente

-Très bonne question... De ce dont je me souviens, j'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment par rapport à la forêt. J'y suis allé, je me suis retrouvée près d'une pierre tombale et c'est là que ça m'a attaqué... commença Amy, les sourcils froncés par la concentration

-Ça quoi ? l'interrompit Kaya

-Une sorte d'hybride entre deux chiens, ça avait une couleur orangée, comme le feu ou la lave. Et ses yeux étaient entièrement noirs. J'ai même crut qu'il n'en n'avait pas à la base. Tu sais ce que c'était ?

\- Aucune idée... murmura le chasseur en réfléchissant

-Votre bestiaire vous sert à rien ou quoi ? Et moi qui pensait qu'il était vraiment fourni... Enfin bref, ce que tu as vu doit être une chimère. Une double. Heureusement pour vous, ce ne sont pas des originelles, on dirait plutôt que quelqu'un ce l'est joué Docteur Frankenstein et qu'il a bien foiré son coup. répondit Kaya en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure

-Comment tu pourrais savoir ça, toi ? s'étrangla Amy, déconcertée

-T'occupe. Maintenant qu'on a répondu à cette question ma foi fort importante, j'en ai une autre: Pourquoi est-ce que Amy n'est pas avec sa famille adoptive entrain de suivre un entrainement de chasseur normal? demanda la brune

-C'est une longue histoire... Avertit Amy

-Je suis toute ouïe, j'espère juste qu'elle n'est pas ennuyeuse. répliqua sa camarade en se réinstallant confortablement

Chris sortit de là chambre et retourna dans son bureau.

-J'ai était déposée à l'orphelinat ...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9: Je n'arrive jamais à dormir les soirs de pleine lune

* * *

Point de vue interne: Amy

* * *

D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, je suis née vers le solstice d'été. On m'a déposé à l'orphelinat St Gregory, près de Thousand Oaks. J'y ai passée les trois premières années de ma vie, jusqu'à ce que les O'connors m'adopte, comme tu peux t-en douter, je n'avais aucun souvenir de l'orphelinat ou de ma vrai famille. Donc, aucun moyen de savoir que j'avais été adoptée.

Alors, la famille O'connors, il y avait Joanna, ma mère, Alexander mon père, Winston mon oncle du coté de mon père et quelques autres oncles et tantes disséminés sur un peu tout le continent. J'ai passée treize ans dans cette famille, sans me douter une seule seconde que je n'y avais pas vraiment ma place et franchement, ça a été les dix meilleures années de ma vie.

-Comment t'as connu Christopher ? m'interrompit Kaya

-J'y viens, c'était un ami de longue date de mes parents, nos familles se connaissaient depuis presque cinq générations. Il venait souvent à la maison, avec sa femme, Victoria et Allison, leur fille.

On s'entendait bien, c'est elle qui m'a initiée au tir à l'arc et au tir tout court d'ailleurs. Vers mes treize ans, alors que je venais juste d'entrer en troisième, mes "parents" ont décidés de me dire que j'avais été adoptée. Bien sûr, je leurs en ai voulut pendant longtemps. Mais bon, je les avais toujours considérés comme mes vrais parents et ça n'allait pas changer !

Un an plus tard, au mois d'août, alors que l'année scolaire suivante, je passais en seconde, j'ai découvert le... Secret familial. C'était un jour de pleine lune et, comme à chaque pleine lune, j'avais du mal à dormir.

Je me retournais dans mon lit depuis près de deux heure quand j'entendis mes parents discuter dans la pièce à coté, qui se trouvait être leur chambre. Soudain, j'entendis des pas s'approcher de ma chambre. La porte s'ouvrit et ma mère entra. Je fermais les yeux et fis semblant de dormir. Joanna sorti, bizarrement, quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis le Range-Rover de mon père démarrer et s'éloigner.

Je décidais de me lever pour en être sûre, leur chambre était vide et, quand je regardais par la fenêtre, la voiture ne se trouvait plus dans l'allée. J'allais repartir de la pièce quand j'entrevis un éclat de lumière provenant de l'armoire.

-Le retour de Narnia ! Se moqua Kaya

Je lui lançais un bref regard et continuais de raconter :

J'ouvris la porte entièrement, une étagère était abaissée et la lumière venait de là, j'appuyais dessus pour abaisser la planche complètement.

L'étagère n'opposa aucune résistance et une porte s'ouvrit dans le fond de l'armoire. J'entrais et me retrouvais dans une gigantesque armurerie !

Les fusils de précision côtoyaient des arcs, des trente-cinq millimètre des calibres quarante-cinq, il y avait des cibles d'entrainement, des centaines de chargeur entassées par taille, des carquois remplis de flèches et des boites remplies de munitions et de cartouches !

Je suis restée stupéfaite pendant un petit moment avant de reprendre mes esprits. J'observais la pièce et repérait une carte et un vieux livre avec une couverture en cuir posés sur la table centrale.  
Sur la carte était entouré un bosquet à part et un itinéraire était tracé de chez nous au bosquet en question. Je regardais ensuite le livre, le titre du chapitre sur lequel s'ouvrait le livre était : Les meutes, intéressée, je le lut.

Ça expliquait le fonctionnement d'une meute de loup garou dans les moindres détails ! Je trouvais ça tellement incroyable que je lus le livre en entier, ne voyant pas le temps passer, je n'entendis pas mes parent rentrer. Ne me trouvant pas dans ma chambre ils s'inquiétèrent et allèrent dans la pièce secrète ...

Ils me trouvèrent endormie sur le livre, mon père m'a déposé sur le canapé. En me réveillant, la première question qui me vint à l'esprit fut :

-C'est vrai ?

Mes "parents" échangèrent un drôle de regard. En une journée, ils m'expliquèrent "tout" : l'existence de créatures surnaturelles, le rôle des chasseurs et surtout l'histoire des O'connor.

Pourtant, malgré leurs réponses, j'avais l'impression que quelque chose clochait dans leurs explications. Sur le coup, au vu de ces révélations, je me suis crut paranoïaque.

Quand je suis entrée au lycée, je me suis fait quelques amis dont une en particulier, on est très vite devenue inséparables !

Vers la fin de l'année scolaire, elle s'est mis à se comporter de façon... Etrange. Une journée par mois, elle se renfermait sur elle-même, devenait irritable... La même année, un soir de pleine lune, j'ai entendu mes parents discuter du bois aux loups

-Tiens la forêt enchantée ! murmura Kaya, ironique

Je levais les yeux au ciel et continuais.

Vu les révélations que m'avaient fait mes parents j'en avais depuis longtemps déduis que la "malédiction" de ce bois était fondée.

Ils comptaient s'y rendre cette nuit armés, et accompagnés d'autres chasseurs qui m'étais inconnus. Juste après leur départ, j'ai reçus un message vocal de ma meilleure amie

J'ai besoin de toi ! Ils arrivent !

C'était suivit d'un itinéraire, j'ai toute suite pris deux arme dans la chambre de mes parents (je m'étais entraînée aux armes). Je venais d'avoir mon permis, j'ai donc pris ma moto et j'ai suivit l'itinéraire qu'elle m'avait envoyée.

Je me suis retrouvée devant le bois aux loups, je garais ma moto et commençais à avancer. Je me suis retrouvée rapidement dans une clairière, j'ai alors entendu des pas. Je me suis cachée derrière un arbre et j'ai attendu.

C'est là que j'ai vu ma meilleure amie courir comme un animal traqué. Soudain elle a trébuchée et est tombée dans la lumière. Elle a commencée à changée, ses yeux sont devenue jaunes, elle a mutée en l'illustration du livre que j'avais découvert, un an plus tôt !

Ma meilleure amie était un loup garou ! Ils ont alors débarqués ! Cinq chasseurs armés jusqu'aux dents dont mes parents. Ils l'ont encerclés et celle que je considérais comme ma mère lui tira deux balles dans les jambes pour l'immobiliser.

Ma meilleure amie s'est effondré en hurlant de douleur, ils l'ont attachée en hauteur et ils lui ont posé des questions sans queue ni tète. Elle a eu beau répondre, ils ne l'ont pas relâchée, au contraire mon père lui à lancé une hache en pleine tète !

Je ne me souviens pas très bien de la suite, toujours est il que je me suis retrouvée errante sur les routes de la Californie, Chris as accepté de m'héberger le temps que je trouve un appartement.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10: Les Chiens de Beacon Hills

-Voilà, tu sais tout. Conclut Amy en regardant son amie

Kaya acquiesça sans rien dire, elle avait les sourcils froncés mais n'ajouta rien. Un silence assez lourd s'installa dans la chambre, il y resta quelques minutes avant d'être interrompu par la chanson _Scarlet Furor_ du groupe de métal japonais _Iron Attack_ (Amy connaissait un peu, la brune lui en ayant fait écouter).  
La lycéenne jeta un regard à son écran : un message illisible pour la basketteuse était affiché avec un logo ressemblant à une sorte d'étoile. Un sourire étrange apparut sur les lèvres de la britannique.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Amy

-Un mort hm... Particulier ! répondit Kaya en rangeant son smartphone dans sa poche

-Pourquoi on t'aurait mis au courant ? S'étonna Amy

Et pourquoi est ce ça la faisait sourire !? Kaya était bizarre mais pas au point d'être heureuse à l'annonce d'un meurtre ! Enfin, Amy l'espérait.

-Parce que j'ai programmé un logiciel pour me prévenir dès que quelque chose de suspect se passe ici. D'ailleurs, ça arrive souvent ! Bon allez, c'est pas le tout, mais j'ai un meurtre sur lequel enquêter ! A plus, j'y vais ! Lança la brune en se levant

-Eh ! Attend moi ! s'exclama Amy en la rejoignant

* * *

 _Dans le quartier nord de Beacon Hills, vers dix huit heure trente-deux:_

-C'est ici ? demanda Amy à haute voix

Les deux lycéennes venaient d'entrer dans une impasse au fond de laquelle, entourée par des voitures de polices, se trouvait une maison beige, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal, qui avait un étage et un garage accolé au bâtiment principal.

-Ben, c'est soit ça, soit une convention policière. répliqua Kaya en finissant de garer sa moto sous le couvert d'un arbre

Amy leva les yeux au ciel.

-Bon, qu'est ce qu'il a de particulier ce meurtre ? Demanda t-elle en s'approchant de la maison

-La victime est une femme d'une trentaine d'année, vie plutôt normale pour quelqu'un de cette ville, une seule fille, divorcée. Et aucun ennemi, bien sur. On lui a littéralement arrachée la gorge, apparemment, ce serait un animal qui aurait fait ça... Mais je doute qu'un animal ait put la brûler en même temps et au même niveau. Expliqua Kaya avec un grand sourire

-Et elle est contente... souffla Amy en secouant la tète

La brune eut un sourire sarcastique et haussa les épaules, se dirigeant vers les voitures de police. Elle se stoppa net et se dissimula derrière une Mégane gris métallisé.

-Tiens, tiens, regarde qui voila... murmura t-elle en voyant Stiles, Scott et Isaac s'approcher du cordon de sécurité

-Tiens ! Ils sont dans notre classe eux... remarqua Amy en les observant de loin

-Oui, deux loup garou et un ex-nogitsune. répondit son amie avec un signe de tète

Si ces trois idiots étaient là, ça n'allait pas l'aider ! C'était mort pour utiliser son « talent de persuasion » pour avoir les infos qui l'intéressaient, elle allait devoir se débrouiller sans...

-Oui je sais, Chris me l'a dit.

-Bon, allez, approchons nous ! proposa Kaya

 **Et espérons qu'il lui ait rien dit d'autre...** ajouta t-elle mentalement

Les deux jeunes filles sortirent donc de leur cachette et s'approchèrent du coté non gardé du cordon de sécurité. Amy commençait à passer en dessous lorsqu'elle fut brusquement tirée en arrière et manqua d'atterrir sur le goudron. Kaya aperçut ça du coin de l'œil, elle se serait probablement moquée de son amie si une autre main n'avait pas attrapée le col de sa veste en cuir pour l'embarquer elle-aussi.

-On peut savoir ce que vous faites ici toutes les deux !? demanda Scott

Amy s'était retrouvée à moitié foutue par terre par Isaac, ce qui ne lui aurait pas forcément déplut si elle avait sut autre chose que son prénom ! Quant à Kaya, l'alpha la maintenait plaquée contre un mur, ses yeux rouges-orangés fouillant ceux émeraude de la lycéenne.

-Oups... souffla Amy en se relevant

-Je vous retourne la question ! Commença Kaya en se dégageant des mains qui la tenait

-Nous, on pense pouvoir aider le père de Stiles. répondit le blond en haussant les épaules

-Vous savez déjà ce qui a tué cette femme ?demanda Amy en époussetant ses habits

-Non, on n'avait pas encore vu mon père quand vous avez débarqué. dit Stiles tout en jouant avec une radio de police

-Si je comprends bien...Vous ne savez rien, à part ce qu'ils ont dit à la radio, sur les marques de morsures et de brûlures. Continua Kaya

-Et vous ? fit Scott, cette fille n'avait rien de naturel, rien ne leurs disaient qu'elle n'était pas à l'origine du meurtre

-Pareil... On devrait p't'être prévenir Chris, non ? proposa Amy en jetant un regard impatient à la maison

-Chris!? S'étonnèrent les trois adolescents en la regardant, ayant peur de comprendre

-Tu veux parler de...commença Isaac

-Christopher Argent, le chasseur. l'interrompit Amy, hyper calme

-... On peut savoir comment tu connais le père d'Allison ? S'étrangla Scott

Au souvenir de son ex-petite amie, ses yeux s'étaient assombris.

-Bon, et bien pendant que tu leurs explique tes histoires de famille, moi je vais aller faire un tour du coté de cette scène de crime ! Salua Kaya en repartant avec un sourire amusé

-Celle-là, je vous jure ! s'exclama Amy en levant les yeux au ciel

Kaya s'approcha de la scène de crime en évitant les policiers, elle allait passer sous le cordon jaune quand le shérif Stilinski sortit de la maison, la brune l'interpella.

-C'est à quel sujet ? demanda t-il avant de reconnaître l'adolescente qui se tenait devant lui, Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?!

Elle eut un léger sourire et ignora la seconde question :

-C'est à propos des blessures, elles ne sont pas naturelles pas vrai ? dit Kaya avec l'air le plus naturel du monde

-Qu'est ce ...? S'étonna le shérif, déjà que l'avoir trouvé à coté d'une tombe était étrange mais maintenant, elle venait poser des questions sur le surnaturel !

-C'est bon, je suis au courant pour Scott, Isaac, Derek et les autres. répliqua la brune

Le shérif la regarda d'un air abasourdi, alors qu'il allait lui répondre de s'en aller, les quatre autres adolescents les rejoignirent.

-Je suppose que non, elles ne sont pas naturelles, d'après les marques, il y aurait eu deux "chiens" si on peut appeler ça des chiens ! Vu les marques, ils faisaient dans les un mètre quatre-vingt dix-sept à peu prés. fit le père de Stiles


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11: Alliance chimérique

Kaya n'avait pas prévu de rester longtemps sur la scène de crime. D'après ce qu'avait dit le shérif, elle n'avait pas besoin d'aller voir l'intérieur de la maison. Elle avait déjà sa petite idée sur la créature qui avait tué cette femme.

-Bon et bien merci ! Je sais tout ce que je voulais savoir ! Lança t-elle en se tournant vers les rubans pour partir

-Quoi ?! Qu'est ce que tu sais ? S'étonna Stiles, même lui n'avait pas encore lié tous les éléments entre eux

-Et bien, rien que je ne sois forcée à vous dire. Commença la brune

Les quatre adolescents lui jetèrent un regard blasé, Kaya leva les mains en signe de reddition :

-Mais je peux vous dire ça : cette créature est capable de se transformer, probablement en humain, et n'existe pas depuis longtemps.

-Comment tu sais ça ? demanda Scott en s'appuyant contre la palissade

-Shérif ! Appela un jeune homme aux cheveux châtain foncé, au vu de son insigne, c'était le shérif-adjoint

-Stiles, tu me raconteras ça plus tard, il faut que j'y aille. Averti Noah Stilinski en s'éloignant vers son adjoint, Et ne traînez pas sur ma scène de crime!

-Dac'.

-Pour répondre à ta question, la créature doit pouvoir se transformer car, quand on suit ses traces, elles semblent disparaître mais juste après, on peut voir des traces de pas qui vont dans la même direction. Quant à son âge, le meurtre à eu lieu en plein jour et je vous parle pas du nombre de preuves qu'un chasseur pourrait trouver à l'intérieur ! Elle est donc novice dans l'art du meurtre. Expliqua la lycéenne

-Génial, on a deux bestioles surpuissantes et débutantes sur les bras ! Railla Isaac

-Et une Sherlock Holmes en herbe. Ajouta Amy d'un air amusé

Kaya sourit :

-Je prends ça pour un compliment. Si vous avez tous comprit, je peux retourner chez moi ?

-Quoi ? Ouais, ouais bien sur... fit Scott

La brune sourit et leur lança un signe de main en se dirigeant vers sa moto.

-Eh ! Tu dois me ramener je te signale ! s'exclama Amy en la rejoignant

* * *

 _Le lundi suivant :_

Les deux amies se retrouvèrent devant les casiers et, après les salutations d'usage, démarrèrent directement la conversation sur le meurtre du vendredi. Les deux avaient passées leur week-end à faire des recherches, bien qu'avec des moyens très différents.

-Alors, qu'est ce que tu as trouvé de nouveau ? s'enquit Amy en entrant dans le bâtiment

-Et bien, il s'agit de deux traces de mâchoires différentes donc, deux toutous mais, les traces de pattes que j'ai vu n'appartiennent qu'à une seule créature, ce qui me fait penser que ça pourrait être ta bestiole de l'autre nuit. lui expliqua Kaya en s'approchant de son casier

-Pas bête, c'est vrai qu'elle ressemblait à un chien... Pas le genre de chien que j'aurais envie de caresser mais un chien quand même. Au fait, tu sais, la victime avait une fille? reprit l'autre en prenant ses livres dans son propre casier

-Ah ? Et ? Continua la brune en refermant son cadenas

-Et bien, elle est dans notre lycée, donc, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait lui parler. dit Amy en haussant les épaules

Pourquoi est ce que parler avec la fille d'un cadavre nous aiderait ?

-Si tu penses que ça peut aider, je veux bien mais on l'aborde sous quel prétexte ? répliqua Kaya

-Le même qu'eux. supposa sa cadette en montrant les trois garçons qui discutaient avec ladite fille

Cette dernière devait être dans la classe en dessous de la leur, elle semblait d'ailleurs très petite à côté de Scott et Isaac. Son visage poupin était encadré de cheveux blonds, dissimulant presque ses yeux clairs cerclés de cernes et rougis par les larmes. Elle aurait dût être jolie si elle ne portait pas tous les signes d'un deuil intense. La pauvre venait de perdre de sa mère et allait en plus perdre tous ses amis, en effet, il s'agissait de son dernier jour au lycée avant de déménager à Sacramento chez son père.  
Et maintenant, voilà que ces trois crétins qu'elle ne connaissait que de noms venait lui parler de sa mère! Alors que tout ce qu'elle voulait oublier c'était ça...

-Si ça peut te faire plaisir. Soupira Kaya en balançant son sac à dos noir sur son épaule

Les deux arrivaient vers les autres quand, dans un claquement retentissant, Isaac se prit une énorme gifle de la part de la fille qui partie en courant. Kaya éclata de rire devant la mine déconfite d'Isaac, sans se préoccuper de la raison qui avait poussée l'autre lycéenne à gifler le beta. Son rire entraîna les trois autres adolescents, sauf Isaac qui se tenait encore la joue, visiblement cette fille d'apparence frêle cachait bien son jeux:

-C'est pas drôle ! Ça fait hyper mal ! s'exclama t-il en se frottant la joue

-Si, ça l'est ! fit Stiles en riant lui aussi

Isaac lui lança un regard blasé et secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Sinon, vous avez appris quelque chose ? demanda Scott, essayant de reprendre son sérieux du mieux qu'il pouvait

Amy allait répondre mais elle fut interrompue par la sonnerie. Ils ne purent pas discuter avant la pause de midi car leur seul cour en commun de cette matin était math, et vu le caractère de Mme Grump...  
Après avoir récupérés des plateaux, les lycéens rejoignirent Lydia, Kira et Malia à une table dans la cafétéria. Amy et Kaya ne les connaissaient pas encore, aussi, la cadette eut la délicatesse de se présenter contrairement à son amie:

-Moi c'est Amy ! fit la première en s'asseyant, Et voici Kaya.

-Moi c'est Kira, elle, c'est Malia et la demoiselle là-bas, c'est Lydia. Présenta la prem avec un sourire polit

-Alors ? reprit Scott, une fois qu'ils furent tous assis devant leurs plateaux

-Selon moi, il n'y a qu'un seul "chien" mais à deux tète. répondit Kaya regardant d'un air dépité son assiette : des pâtes refroidies, très peu pour elle, même après tant de temps passé sous terre dans une boite !

-Et quelque peu enflammé ! ajouta Amy en souriant

-Euh ? Vous n'étiez pas comme chiens et chats ? Demanda Lydia qui ne s'intéressait que vaguement au reste de la conversation

\- Qui et qui ? demanda Amy en commençant de manger ses chips

-Scott et Kaya. répondit Kira en haussant les épaules

Elle supposait qu'Amy était au courant pour ce qu'il s'était passé avec Derek.

-Disons que j'ai accepté d'apporter mon aide pour l'affaire du père de Stiles. dit Kaya en haussant les épaules

Elle attrapa sa pomme et commença à se balancer sur sa chaise sans prêter attention au regard de Malia, qui la fixait depuis le début du repas.

-Oh. C'est une raison de faire la paix, je suppose.

-Ça serait quoi comme créature ? fit Stiles, intéressé

-Je dirais une chimère de troisième classe.

-Comment tu pourrais savoir ça ? demanda Malia qui semblait toujours méfiante vis à vis de Kaya

Cette dernière l'ignora.

-Ce serait plutôt un adulte ou un lycéen ? fit Isaac

-Très bonne question ! Réfléchit Amy

\- Y'a pas un moyen de l'identifier ? reprit Scott

-Si, leurs yeux. répondit Kaya

-Quoi leur yeux ? S'étonna Kira

-Ils sont mort, les chimères de troisième classe sont des humains qu'on a ramené à la vie mais ils restent toujours "morts" souffla Kaya, Leurs yeux sont noirs, vides, un peu comme si vous regardiez à l'intérieur d'un trou noir.

-Flippant. Chuchota Lydia

Kaya hocha la tète, la sonnerie retenti et le groupe se dispersa vers leurs classes respectives.

* * *

 _Le soir dans l'appartement de Kaya, vingt et une heure vingt_

La brune pianotait tranquillement sur son pc portable lorsque son téléphone tinta. Elle se pencha et lut le texto que lui avait envoyé Amy :

 _Rejoins-moi au Lycée à 21h35, je t'expliquerais là-bas. -AO_

Kaya leva un sourcil, étonnée, mais elle éteignit son pc. Rejoignant l'entré de son appartement, elle enfila sa veste et s'apprêtait à sortir quand, après réflexion, elle prit une sorte de chapelet noir avec un ânkh * et un œil d'Horus* taillés dans une pierre verte et là, elle sortie.

* * *

*Les ânkhs sont des croix de vie égyptiennes, elles sont généralement portées par les dieux

*Dans ce cas-ci, son nom est plutôt l'œil d'Ouadjet/Wadjet


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12: Un cri dans la nuit

Kaya se gara sur le parking du lycée dans un léger crissement. Elle n'avait pas trop de retard mais vu ce qu'elle vit près de la porte du lycée, la revenante se dit qu'être en avance n'aurait peut être pas été du luxe. En effet, devant l'entré se trouvait certes Amy mais aussi Scott, Lydia, Stiles, Isaac et Malia. La brune haussa un sourcil circonspect mais s'approcha du petit groupe.

-Bon, pourquoi, tu nous as demandé de venir ? demanda directement Malia en la voyant arriver, Et comment t'as eu nos numéros ?

-C'est Amy qui m'a demandé de venir. répondit Kaya en fronçant les sourcils, Moi, je n'ai rien envoyée du tout.

 **J'la sens mal cette affaire... songea t-elle**

-Pourtant, c'est de toi dont venait le sms. Continua Stiles en vérifiant sur son téléphone

-Dites, je ne compte pas rester là pendant trois heures ! s'exclama Lydia, elle ne portait qu'une jupe courte avec une veste en jean et, même, si la journée avait été chaude, la nuit ne l'était pas

-Pourquoi on est ici ? reprit Isaac en regardant autour d'eux

\- Aucune idée... Murmura Amy en mettant la main sur la crosse d'une arme qui se trouvait dans son sac

Ils étaient sept lycéens devant leur établissement, seuls, de nuit et visiblement, quelqu'un les avait attiré ici pour une raison particulière. Et ça, ça ne leur disait rien qui vaille.

-Vous avez entendu ?! fit Scott en se tournant vers les portes du lycée

Lui ainsi que Malia, Isaac et Kaya venait d'entendre un bruit étrange dont aucun d'eux n'arrivait à deviner la provenance.

\- De quoi tu parle ? S'étonna Amy qui ne disposait pas de l'ouïe des garous

Soudain, un hurlement atroce retentit. C'était un cri d'agonie désespérée qui n'avait d'humain que la sonorité. Les adolescents sursautèrent :

-C'était quoi ce putain de screamer !? S'exclama Isaac, pour lui, Malia, Scott et Kaya, le hurlement avait été trois fois plus fort

Kaya haussa les épaules, elle se préoccupait plus de savoir qui ou quoi les avaient attirés ici et du pourquoi que de ce qui avait put pousser ce cri. Elle s'approcha des portes et tira sur les poignées pour essayer d'ouvrir la porte du lycée. Mais celle-ci resta désespérément close.

-C'est fermé et on n'a pas les clés. dit Lydia en voyant la brune qui forçait sur les poignées de plus en plus fort

Amy leva les yeux au ciel et sortie un colibri* de son sac. Kaya s'écarta pour laisser la fille de chasseur faire ce qu'elle avait en tête. Cette dernière tira un coup précis dans la serrure qui éclata en morceaux.

-C'est une solution. Admit Stiles en acquiesçant avant de pousser la porte de droite

Le lycéen entra en allumant sa lampe torche. La lune et les lampadaires de l'extérieur n'arrivaient par à éclairer l'obscurité de l'intérieur. Les autres le rejoignirent à l'intérieur peu de temps après.

-Y'a un truc qui cloche... murmura Kaya en observant les alentours

Elle n'aimait pas l'amtosphère de ce lieu. C'était lourd, collant, comme le sang qui commence à coaguler lentement sur une blessure.

-Bravo Einstein ! Railla Malia en s'avançant dans le couloir principal

Un bruit sourd, comme quelque chose que l'on déchirait avant de le lancer contre un mur retenti sur leur gauche.

-C'est quoi ça encore ?!

-Allons voir ce que c'est. Proposa Amy en haussant les épaules

Un autre bruit, qui ressemblait cette fois à quelque chose de métallique qui raclerait le sol carrelé, vint de leur droite. L'adolescente leva les yeux au ciel.

-On dirait qu'on va devoir se séparer. Soupira Scott bien qu'il n'aimât pas ça

Les autres hochèrent la tète. Amy, Lydia, Kaya et Isaac allèrent à gauche, direction du bruit de déchirure, tandis que Malia, Scott et Stiles prirent à droite. Le second groupe cherchait depuis à peine une dizaine de minutes, quand un autre hurlement, encore plus perçant que le premier retentit. Et ce dernier était loin de leur être inconnu.

-LYDIA ! s'écrièrent Scott et Stiles en se retournant d'un seul bloc vers la direction opposée

Ils se précipitèrent vers le cri. Si quelque chose arrivait à leur amie, ils ne se le pardonneraient jamais. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils virent Lydia, figée dans une posture d'horreur absolue. Amy et Isaac la maintenait debout alors que devant eux se trouvait une pièce dans laquelle était passé un ouragan sanglant.  
Kaya sortit de la pièce pour les rejoindre. Stiles déglutit, derrière elle, ses bottes laissaient des empruntes sanglantes. Elle jeta un regard neutre à Lydia qui était toujours sous le choc de leur découverte.

 **Et une banshee, une. C'est bien, il y a de la diversité.**

-Vous ne devriez pas regarder. Sauf si vous êtes fan de _Saw_.

\- Pousses-toi ! S'irrita Malia en la bousculant énervée par son attitude

Elle ne sembla pas choquée face à la scène, contrairement aux autres : Stiles l'avait suivit et était devenu verdâtre devant la « décoration » de la pièce. Même après toutes leurs aventures, il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi répugnant.

-J'avais prévenue... se moqua légèrement Kaya en s'écartant pour les laisser passer

Scott se pencha pour voir l'intérieur de la pièce.  
Les murs auparavant beige étaient désormais couvert d'un sang carmin tournant peu à peu au marron sombre. Dans certains coins de la pièce se trouvaient des morceaux de chaires déchirées et des membres déchiquetés. Et au centre de la pièce était étendu les restes d'un corps qui avait dût être celui d'un homme, peut être le concierge du lycée. Mais il était désormais méconnaissable. Son visage était presque entièrement dépourvu de peau, laissant dents et muscles à l'air libre. Sa bouche était figée dans un hurlement maintenant rendu muet par la mort. Ses doigts crispés semblaient vouloir se raccrocher à la moindre parcelle de vie qu'il possédait avant de finir ainsi.

-Charmant... souffla Issac

-J'appelle mon père ! dit Stiles en saisissant son téléphone et en reculant de la pièce

Alors que le répondeur sonnait, les adolescents virent une forme apparaître au fond du couloir. Une sorte de très, très, gros chien...

* * *

* Le colibri est un 2mm très petit faisant environ la taille d'un nokia 3310.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13: Où Kaya se révèle un maître du sabre

Retenant son souffle, Scott fit signe le plus discrètement possible aux autres qu'ils devaient se dissimuler. Heureusement, tous comprirent rapidement le message. Kaya se faufila dans un renfoncement entre le mur et les casiers, préférant rester à proximité de la créature pour l'observer.

Plus prudent, Stiles, Lydia et Isaac se cachèrent dans la salle de classe la plus proche. Une salle de physique chimie en l'occurrence. Au moins, ils auraient de quoi se défendre un minimum. Scott, Amy et Malia, eux, restèrent dans la pièce avec le cadavre et en refermèrent discrètement la porte, priant pour que le déclic du verrou eut été inaudible.

Dans un cliquetis métallique, la créature s'avança dans le couloir. Elle possédait un corps immense de Dogue. Et ce tant en hauteur, elle devait faire une tête de plus que Kaya, si ce n'était deux, tant en largeur. Elle semblait en effet pouvoir difficilement dans le couloir pourtant large du lycée. Ses pattes énormes étaient munies de griffes noirâtres qui, en plus de ne pas être des plus rassurantes, produisait un désagréable grincement contre le sol carrelé.  
Mais le pire n'était pas le corps mais la tête. Enfin, les têtes! A partir du "torse", le cou de la créature se divisait en deux branches distinctes au bout des qu'elles se trouvaient deux têtes de chiens infernaux. La fourrure qui recouvrait tout le corps était d'un rouge orangée, et les yeux des "chiens" n'étaient composés d'une cornée noire à l'iris orangée.  
Et bien entendu, elles possédaient toutes deux une gueule emplie de crocs.

La créature poursuivit son avancée jusqu'à se trouver à quelques mètres seulement de Kaya et des autres. Son odorat devait être plus développé que sa vue car il eut l'air d'uniquement chercher l'odeur des lycéens. Cependant, les effluves du cadavre couvrait totalement les autres odeurs qui se trouvaient ici. le dogue ne trouvant rien d'intéressant, il se retourna pour faire demi-tour. Il avait visiblement dans l'idée d'aller dans l'aile sud.

Soudain, la porte du hall s'ouvrit violemment, allant claquer contre les murs. Dans l'embrasure se trouvait une Kira armée et visiblement essoufflée. La chimère se retourna d'un bloc et tourna ses yeux incandescents vers la lycéenne.

-Oups... murmura celle-ci en comprenant son erreur

Les autres n'eurent pas le temps de réagir pour protéger leur amie. La chimère se divisa brusquement en deux formes humanoïdes sombres aux contours enflammés qui se précipitèrent sur Kira. Cette dernière réussit à en repousser une grâce à la lame de son katana mais la seconde la projeta d'une manchette contre le mur du fond.  
Oubliant toute prudence, Scott bondit hors de sa cachette pour secourir sa petite amie:

-Kira !

Une fois sûr que la brune n'avait pas été blessée gravement, il se retourna vers les formes. Ses yeux brillaient désormais d'un rouge incandescent et il commençait lentement à se transformer.

-C'est pas vrai... soupira Kaya avec consternation

Les autres sortirent à leur tour de leur cachette, près à aider leurs amis à se battre contre les chimères.

-Poussez-vous de là, je m'en occupe. Avertit Kaya en sortant elle aussi de sa cachette

Dans sa main, elle faisait tourner son chapelet. Les adolescents lui jetèrent un regard surpris. Pourquoi elle se qu'elle se mettait soudainement en danger pour les protéger? Malia s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais l'alpha lui fit signe de laisser la revenante faire.

Les deux formes translucide se tournèrent vers l'adolescente qu'ils semblèrent regarder avec un intérêt croissant. Ils ne perdirent cependant pas de temps et bondirent sur elle.

-Ânkh, _shimeshimasu_ *. murmura Kaya, sa pupille changea alors drastiquement de forme, passant d'un rond à une simple fente

Sur ces paroles, la croix de vie du chapelet se transforma en un katana à la lame argentée parcourue de veines vertes.

Les choses, entraînées par leur élans ne purent ralentir. Kaya tira une dague du harnais qu'elle portait sous sa veste en cuir et la lança sur la première créature. Cette dernière s'effondra sous le choc. L'adolescente prit alors appuie sur la forme pour sauter par-dessus son dos. Dans un mouvement fluide, elle enfonça son katana dans la créature. L'action avait été d'une telle rapidité que seuls les garous avaient put la voir agir correctement.  
La seconde chimère, rendue visiblement folle furieuse, se jeta sur Kaya pour la déchiqueter. D'un geste leste du poignet, la revenant retira son arme de sa victime pour la retourner contre son adversaire, la touchant en plein torse.

Les flammes entourant les étranges silhouettes translucides s'effacèrent peu à peu, ne laissant pas le moindre corps derrières elles. Les créatures avaient disparues.

-Tu les as tués ? s'enquit Kira, plus admirative que choquée par le combat qui venait d'avoir lieu sous ses yeux

-Non, mais je les ai arrêté pour le moment. répondit Kaya en haussant les épaules, visiblement déçue

-Sortons. fit Amy en jetant un regard sombre au laboratoire qui servait actuellement de morgue

Les autres acquiescèrent et sortirent rapidement. Une fois sous le couvert de la nuit nuageuse, Stiles envoya un message à son père pour le prévenir de leur macabre découverte. Il était sûr de se faire engueuler lorsqu'il rentrerait, mais bon...  
Ce n'est qu'une fois sûre qu'elle n'aurait pas d'autres mauvaises surprises pour la soirée qu'Amy se décida à ranger son arme qu'elle avait gardée sortit pendant tout ce temps. Kaya avait, quand à elle, fait disparaître son katana ainsi que ses pupilles en fentes.

-C'était quoi ça ? demanda finalement Stiles, interrompant le silence qui s'était abattu sur leur petit groupe

-Un combat avec des armes blanches contre des créatures meurtrières je crois. répondit Kaya en s'appuyant contre le panneau où était inscrit : « lycée de Beacon Hill's »

-Sinon, pas mal ton Katana ! Sourit Kira en se remettant de ses émotions et de sa dure rencontre avec un mur

-Tes yeux ? demanda Isaac alors que Kaya rendait son sourire à sa cadette

-Et bien quoi mes yeux ? Ce sont mes yeux normaux. répliqua la revenante avec un sourire amusé

-Ils avaient la pupille en fente comme...commença Lydia, une impression désagréable

-Comme ceux d'un Kanima. Termina Scott en jetant à la brune un regard méfiant

-Ce que je ne suis pas, merci bien ! S'irrita Kaya, être comparée à ce genre de créature, très peu pour elle

Les kanimas étaient juste des créatures bloquées à un stade primaire à cause de leurs propres esprits ou juste de leurs personnalités ! Ce qui était loin d'être son cas.

-Dites, ça vous dérange si on tire ça au clair demain ? Il est trois heure du mat' ! fit Amy qui n'appréciait pas trop que tout le monde se retourne contre la personne qui leur avait plus ou moins sauvé la mise

-Je suis pour ! s'exclama Kaya en levant la main

Les autres acquiescèrent vaguement. Ils étaient tous crevés, et auraient bien apprécié une nuit complète de sommeil dénué de créatures. Après quelques derniers mots, tous partirent. Sauf Kaya.  
En effet, celle-ci avait perçut depuis quelques minutes déjà la présence d'un être surnaturel. Un être qu'elle avait déjà rencontré. Comme la revenant l'avait prévu, Peter Hale finit par s'approcher lorsqu'il la vit seule.

-Je dois avouer être surpris. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que votre race existe encore. Remarqua le loup-garou en la fixant d'un air plus intéressé qu'autre chose

-Eh bien, il faut croire que nous nous sommes fait discret ici. Mais ailleurs nous sommes toujours là. Nous existons depuis la nuit des temps, ce n'est pas une petite ville remplie de créatures surnaturelles qui vas résister à l'un d'entre nous. Répliqua Kaya

-Vous comptez donc envahir la ville ? S'amusa le brun, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres

-Moi ? Non, je n'y verrais aucun intérêt. Mais celui qui m'a planté un pieu dans le cœur a l'air très intéressé par cet endroit.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14: Où Lucy se révèle être plus qu'une simple cruche

 _Mardi onze septembre, sept heure quarante-cinq :_

Le lendemain, quand Amy et Kaya arrivèrent au lycée, elles s'attendaient toutes les deux à ce qu'il y ait des policiers partout et que ça soit la panique générale. Avec, bien sûr, une petite dizaine de journalistes pour mettre un peu plus la pagaille. Et au milieu de tout ça, des étudiants choqués avec leurs portables à la main.  
Au lieu de ça, quand elles arrivèrent, c'était plat, le calme plat... Le parking n'avait pas de voitures de polices, les portes n'étaient pas barrées de scotch jaune fluo, il n'y avait pas de policiers harcelés par des journalistes ni de lycéens incompréhensif ou de principal débordé.

-C'est quoi ce fuck ?! S'étonna Amy en observant les alentours

-Euh... Ce n'est pas censé grouiller de flic ? Continua Kaya qui avait encore quelques doutes sur les habitudes de cette époque

-Ben si, c'est ça le problème ! Y'en a pas un seul !

Kaya haussa les épaules et continua de marcher. Les deux filles entrèrent dans le lycée et rejoignirent le reste du groupe qui se tenait devant les casiers.

-J'ai pas rêvée ? On a bien trouvé une pièce version The Walking Dead hier ?! fit Kaya en jetant un regard méfiant à la porte de la scène de crime toute proche

-Je confirme, t'as pas rêvée... répondit Lydia en grimaçant au souvenir du cadavre démembré qu'elle avait découvert

\- Alors pourquoi il n'y a pas les flics ? reprit Amy

-J'en sais rien. Dit Scott aussi étonné que l'autre lycéenne

-T'en as parlé à ton père ? demanda Malia à Stiles qui venait d'arriver, en retard à cause de sa jeep qui, comme d'habitude, avait refusée de démarrer

-Oui, ils ont embarqués le corps cette nuit pour éviter un début de panique. Répondit celui-ci, mettant fin aux interrogations de ses amis

-Quelqu'un a eut des nouvelles pour l'autre bestiole ? S'interrogea Kira

-A part qu'il s'agit de deux personnes... Nope. Continua Kaya

-Génial, on a deux bestioles tueuse dans le coin... soupira Isaac

-Vu leur taille, ils sont plutôt jeunes. reprit Amy en se souvenant de la taille des formes humanoïdes qu'ils avaient vu

-C'est peut être des lycéens, non ? fit Kira

-C'est plutôt probable. affirma Stiles, **c'est _toujours_ des lycéens..**.

La sonnerie retentit et chacun alla à contre cœur dans sa classe. Kaya commençait à sincèrement regretter de s'être inscrite dans ce lycée...  
Après avoir supportées l'humeur massacrante de Mme Grump qui leurs colla un contrôle surprise à cause d'un crayon tombé à terre, et un devoir maison pour le prochain cours, Amy et Kaya se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires pour leur cour de sport.

Amy venait d'entrer sur le terrain de basket quand elle s'aperçut que son rival était absent... Elle demanda à ses coéquipiers mais personne ne l'avait vu. Bien qu'elle détestait Oliver, elle se demandait où il était passé, ils avaient un math dans une semaine, ce n'était pas le moment de rater un des entraînements ! Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'en préoccuper, son coach sifflant le début de l'entraînement. 

De l'autre côté du lycée, dans la piscine, personne ne manquait à l'appel. Cependant, après les quelques longueurs d'échauffement demandées, Kaya se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait. Pour une fois, elle était la première partout et n'avait aucun concurrent direct. La revenante finit par remarquer que Lucy était à la traîne. Son visage était d'un blanc cireux et elle n'avait franchement pas l'air en état de faire quoi que ce soit...

 **C'est l'une des deux...** comprit la brune avec un léger sourire, **Voilà qui promet d'être distrayant...**

Le cours se termina un peu en avance, la coach ayant une compétition avec ses terminales juste après leur cours. Alors qu'elle allait sortir du vestiaire après s'être changée, Kaya remarqua que Lucy retournait à la piscine. Elle décida de la suivre contre toute idée de prudence.  
Le lieu était désormais vide, plongée dans un silence uniquement interrompu par le clapotis de l'eau et le bruit des deux adolescentes étaient seules, se fixant en chien de faillance sans dire un mot. L'eau faisaient jouer des reflets bleutées sur leurs peaux pâles, leur donnant un aspect irréel.

-Je sais ce que tu es. fit Kaya, rompant le silence en s'approchant lentement de la rousse

Lucy la regarda avec un air mauvais :

-Je sais, pas besoin d'être un génie pour le découvrir. Mais toi? Toi, tu es autre chose mais quoi ?

-Tu ne le sauras pas de si tôt. répondit la brune, amusée par la situation

La rousse grinça devant l'attitude de l'autre adolescente.

-Au fait, comment vas ton frère, pas trop estropié ? Et désolé, mais les dégâts de mes armes ont tendances à rester un petit moment. La railla la revenante, un sourire sadique au visage

Lucy rugit et se précipita sur la brune, elle essaya de la frapper mais cette dernière se contentait de l'esquiver en la regardant d'un air ironique. Elle faisait tout pour enrager la rouquine, décidée à se distraire.

Au même moment, Amy s'étonnait de ne pas voir son amie arriver dans les vestiaires. Elle décida d'aller vérifier dans la piscine . A peine avait-elle franchit le pas de la porte qu'elle se figea devant le spectacle qui se jouait devant ses yeux. Est-ce que ces deux là étaient franchement sérieuses?! Se battre dans une piscine?!

-Eh ! Interpella t-elle les deux autres en s'approchant rapidement pour s'interposer entre elles

La brune la regarda, déconcentrée pendant un instant. Elle s'apprêtait à dire vertement à l'adolescente de partir lorsque Lucy profita de cette ouverture pour se jeter sur la revenante.  
Les deux tombèrent dans l'eau mais, dans un bruit sourd, le crâne de Kaya se heurta violemment au bord d'un plongeoir, laissant du sang sur le béton.  
La rousse avait bien l'intention de noyer son adversaire elle-même mais celle-ci avait les yeux clos et coulait. Lucy sortie de l'eau avec un petit sourire victorieux et s'en alla comme si de rien était, passant devant Amy comme si celle-ci n'était pas là.

Sous l'eau Kaya ne bougeait plus, inconsciente...


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15: Meute: 1, Mort: 5

Amy ne songea pas un instant à poursuivre Lucy, trop préoccupée par l'état de Kaya. Elle rejoignit rapidement le bord de la piscine. Au fond de celle-ci se trouvait le corps inanimé de son amie.

 **Y'a pas trente-six solution, avec un peu de chance, elle est comme les autres créatures, la douleur déclenche une guérison complète, ça devrait la réveiller ...**

Amy enleva sa veste et ses chaussures qu'elle jeta plus loin et plongea. Une fois au niveau de la brune, elle lui donna un grand coup sur les cotes, de façon à lui faire mal rapidement.

 **Aller, dépêche, je ne respire pas sous l'eau moi !** **s'exclama Amy intérieurement**

Kaya ouvrit brutalement les yeux, découvrant des pupilles fendues. Elle vit alors Amy qui luttait pour conserver sa position et l'air de ses revenante lui fit signe de remonter avant de faire de même.  
Une fois sur le bord, Amy regarda son amie sortir de l'eau, les yeux surnaturels de la brune n'avait pas disparut :

-Alors, merci qui ?

-Normalement je n'ai pas à te dire merci, vu que c'est toi qui m'as déconcentrée en premier lieu mais bon, merci quand même. répondit Kaya en lui faisant un clin d'œil

-Je te jure... soupira Amy, Fais disparaître tes yeux au lieu de parler.

La brune acquiesça et cligna des yeux, les faisant repasser à leur forme habituelle.

-Bon, allons nous changer! On est trempées ! fit elle en se dirigeant vers les vestiaires.

* * *

Une heure plus tard:

La classe de Scott et Stiles était actuellement en cours de math avec la délicieuse et charmante Madame Grump. Celle-ci avait d'ailleurs été tellement heureuse de voir sa classe favorite qu'elle leur avait immédiatement donné une bonne dizaine à faire pendant qu'elle corrigeait leurs précédents devoirs.  
Scott était en train d'écrire l'énoncé d'un des exercices quand Stiles lui passa un mot :

- _Y'a eu un autre meurtre._ lut Scott

Il lui lança un regard et lui répondit par le même moyen :

- _C'est encore les chimères ?_

Stiles secoua négativement la tête et écrit un autre mot :

- _Je sais pas, mon père m'a juste parlé d'un meurtre pas ordinaire du tout. Mais apparemment ça ne ressemblait pas trop à ce qu'il a vu la dernière fois._

- _On ira voir pendant la pause._ répondit Scott

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, pendant leur pause repas, les deux adolescents s'étaient donc rendus au bureau du shérif. Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment et se dirigèrent vers le père de Stiles qui parlait à son adjoint.

-Alors ? fit Scott dès que l'adulte eut fini de parler

-J'ai plusieurs nouvelles et aucune n'est bonne... La première est que nous avons trouvé le corps d'une femme, une certaine madame Prentiss. Commença le shérif Stilinski en faisant entrer les lycéens dans son bureau

-On a deux élèves au lycée qui portent ce nom... murmura Scott en essayant de se rappeler leurs visages

-La seconde concerne la famille d'adoption d'une de vos camarade, une certaine Amy O'connor. Continua le shérif en vérifiant le dossier

-C'est une de nos amie, qu'est ce qu'il leur est arrivé ? demanda Stiles, intrigué

-Ils ont été retrouvés dans une forêt de Thousand Oaks. Ses parents et deux autres personne, ils ont été massacrés par un loup d'après les tests... répondit son père en les regardant

-Oh... Il y a des meutes dans le coin ? dit Stiles en direction de son meilleur ami

-J'en sais rien, faudrait que je demande à Derek ou à Christopher Argent. Soupira Scott

-Je vais leur annoncer à tous les trois ces nouvelles, vous voulez êtres là pour votre amie je suppose ?

-Oui ! Répondirent les deux garçons en même temps

* * *

Au lycée, Amy et Kaya étaient en cours de biologie avec la mère de Lydia lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Leur professeur s'interrompit dans ce qu'elle disait afin de répondre:

-Entrez !

Le shérif entra dans la salle, après avoir intimé à son fils et au meilleur ami de celui-ci de rester dehors:

-Excusez moi d'interrompre votre cours Madame Martin mais j'aurais besoin de parler à une de vos élèves, mademoiselle O'connor.

La mère de Lydia acquiesça :

-Vas-y Amy, tu rattraperas plus tard.

Celle-ci se leva, étonnée, et suivit le père de Stiles dans le couloir. Kaya, se doutant de quelque chose, appuya discrètement sur la poignée de la porte de secours qui se trouvait derrière-elle et sortie dans le couloir sans se faire remarquer. Elle rejoignit rapidement les trois autres lycéens dans le couloir.

-J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, il s'agit de vos parents... commença le shérif avant de s'interrompre en voyant la revenante arriver.

Amy lui fit signe de continuer, sans se préoccuper de l'intrusion de Kaya.

-Ils ont étés retrouvés morts cette nuit, dans la forêt qui se trouvait près de leur domicile.

-Ça aurait finit par arriver. répondit Amy en haussant les épaules d'un air sombre

Tout le monde eut l'air étonné sauf son amie, qui était au courant pour la relation tumultueuse que l'adolescente avait avec ses parents.

-Ça ne te rends pas triste ? S'étonna Scott

-Ils ont tué ma meilleure amie, sans raison et sous mes yeux donc, non pas vraiment. Expliqua Amy

-Ils ont étés tués par un loup garou, surement un alpha vu les blessures, tu sais pourquoi on leurs aurait fait ça ? demanda Stiles sans vraiment relever la neutralité dans le ton de la jeune fille

-C'était des chasseurs de la même étoffe que Kate Argent ou que son père, alors oui, j'ai une légère idée sur le sujet...

-Oh, génial la famille... Soupira t-il en secouant la tête

-Je peux vous poser une question sur votre autre corps ? demanda Kaya sans se préoccuper du reste de la conversation

Le shérif lui lança un regard incompréhensif : c'était quoi cette ado à la fin?!

-Elle est branchée sur vos radios. répondit simplement Amy

-Allez-y... fit l'adulte, décidant d'ignorer le fait que son fils n'était plus le seul à espionner la radio de la police

-A quand remonte la mort ?

-A une semaine, peut être plus. Dit le shérif

La brune eut l'air de réfléchir pendant un instant, les sourcils froncés, avant de sortir son téléphone pour vérifier le calendrier.

-Ça coïncide... Bon et bien, j'ai deux bonnes nouvelles ! s'exclama Kaya en rangeant son portable dans sa poche, un large sourire éclairant son visage

Les autres la regardèrent comme si elle était devenue folle, de quoi est ce qu'elle parlait ?

-Vas-y ? fit Scott en se méfiant un peu des nouvelles qu'avait la lycéenne

-J'ai trouvée qui sont les chimères et qui est leur invocateur ! annonça celle-ci


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16: Le pire plan jamais imaginé et comment il se déroula

Kaya avait décidé de ne donner ses informations que lorsque tous les membres de la meute (plus elle et Amy) seraient réunis aussi, Scott s'était débrouiller pour que Derek accepte d'utiliser son loft comme quartier général pour leur petit groupe.

-C'est bien, on sait qui sont les deux chimères. Mais maintenant on fait quoi ? demanda Lydia en passant nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux

Amy et Kaya venaient d'expliquer à toute l'assemblée, c'est à dire Scott, Stiles, Derek, Lydia, Malia, Kira, Isaac et Peter (qui s'était un peu incrusté pour le coup), que les jumeaux Prentiss se trouvaient être les chimères et que leur mère était probablement l'invocatrice. Ses enfants avaient dut mourir peu de temps auparavant et, ne supportant pas leur décès, elle les avait ramené à la vie non sans quelques désavantages.

-On les renvois d'où ils viennent. En enfer. répondit Kaya avec un petit sourire

Elle ne semblait pas du tout inquiète de devoir tuer deux adolescents et elle ne cessait de jouer avec son chapelet.

-Tu plaisante j'espère !? S'exclamèrent Scott et Stiles en la regardant d'un air horrifié

\- On ne peut pas faire ça ! Ce ne sont que des adolescents, ils ont notre âge ! Continua Kira

Amy hocha la tète en regardant Kaya avec incompréhension, elle ne s'était tout de même pas trompée à ce point sur son amie ?

-Si vous n'êtes pas capable de vous défendre, je peux le faire moi-même mais je me suis dit que vous préféreriez que ce ne soit pas douloureux pour eux. dit la brune en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres

Elle avait un air sadique au visage.

-T'es stupide ou quoi !? S'étrangla Malia, On ne peut pas faire ça... à des gens !

D'habitude, c'était elle la personne "radicale" du groupe, mais là, elle était d'accord avec le reste de sa meute.

-Ce ne sont plus des gens ! Ce sont des morts, ils n'ont pas leurs places ici.

-Il n'empêche qu'ils sont vivants désormais. Les interrompit Derek, qui n'en revenait pas qu'une lycéenne tienne des propos pareils

-Oui, c'est vrai ce sont des gens, des vivants ! Mais oui, ils peuvent rester en vie, si vous tenez à ce que Beacons Hills meurt à petit feu. Railla Kaya

La plupart hésitèrent en entendant ces mots.

-La ferme...J'ai l'impression d'entendre mes parents ! s'écria Amy, à bouts de nerfs

Kaya haussa les épaules, désintéressée du sujet.

 **Si ça part dans les sentiments, on n'est pas sortis de l'auberge...**

-Bon, vous trouvez un plan ? S'incrusta Peter en jetant un regard amusé à l'attitude de la brune

-Oh ! Débrouillez vous à la fin ! C'est vous les habitants de cette ville pourrie ! S'impatienta Kaya

-Tu peux me dire pourquoi on t'écouterait !? répliqua Lydia

La brune leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa sa veste :

-Des gamins et des lâches... Je vais m'en occuper et après je me tire ! Salua t-elle en sortant du loft en refermant brutalement la porte roulante derrière elle

Les autres restèrent murés pendant de longues secondes dans le silence avant qu'Isaac ne le brise avec son habituel ton ironique:

-Si vous voulez sauver les chimères, je conseille d'y aller avant qu'elle ne les tue.

-J'ai une idée! Kaya va forcément devoir les attirer quelque part pour les tuer, on va donc la suivre, après on intervient, si on peut les raisonner... commença Stiles, son cerveau tournant à plein régime

-Et si on ne peut pas ? l'interrompit Amy

-On se débrouillera. répondit Scott

-Mais c'est très bien tout ça ! Quelqu'un sait tuer ces saletés ? demanda Malia en s'appuyant contre l'un des piliers

-Euh...

-Je crois que personne ne sait... murmura Kira

-Bah ça doit être sensible à l'argent, comme toutes les créatures surnaturelles ! coupa Amy en haussant les épaules

* * *

Pendant qu'ils finissaient d'élaborer leur plan, Kaya se garait dans la forêt. Elle avait bel et bien décidé d'attirer les jumeaux quelque part, aussi, dès que la revenante fut dans une clairière facile d'accès, elle appela le numéro de Lucy.  
Elle avait prit soin d'acheter un téléphone à carte prépayée avant de se rendre dans la forêt. La jeune femme avait beau traiter les autres comme des enfants, elle les savait cependant débrouillard et ne voulait pas prendre de risque.

-Allô ?

-J'ai un marché à vous proposer. fit simplement Kaya lorsque Lucy décrocha

-Tiens ! Tu ne t'étais pas noyée ? répliqua cette dernière

-On dirait que non, alors ce marché t'intéresse ?

-Hm... Non. Réfléchît la chimère sur un ton amusé

-Tu es sûre ? Même si ça concerne ma propre vie ? Continua Kaya en levant les yeux au ciel

En disant ces mots, elle grimaça.

Lucy mit un peux plus de temps à répondre :

-...Qui me dit que tu ne vas pas nous piéger mon frère et moi ?

-J'ai pas de pouvoirs à par mes sabres ... C'est tout ce que j'ai et j'ai laissé mon chapelet dans ta boîte aux lettres. Tu n'as qu'à vérifier. dit Kaya avec ce qui ressemblait à de la tristesse dans la voix

Lucy demanda à son frère d'aller voir et il revint quelques instants plus tard avec la chaîne argentée.

-Tu n'es donc pas si puissante que ça, tu es très arrogante pour ce que tu es ! J'accepte, où est tu ?

-Dans la forêt, il y a une clairière avec une vielle tombe... commença la brune en regardant autour d'elle

-Je sais où c'est ! La coupa Lucy, On a faillit tuer quelqu'un là bas.

-A tout de suite dans ce cas.

* * *

Dans le loft de Derek :

-On a un signal ! s'exclama Stiles

Il se trouvait devant son ordinateur, entrain de géo localiser le portable de Kaya et son GPS.

-Où ça ? demanda Malia en regardant derrière son épaule

-Euh, il y a un petit problème, le signal GPS indique la forêt, mais son portable indique le lycée...

-On va se séparer : je vais dans la forêt avec Isaac et Kira et vous cinq, vous allez au lycée ok ? fit Scott

-Non, on ne devrait pas se séparer, Kaya est assez intelligente pour savoir qu'on tracerait son portable. Elle doit être dans la forêt. dit Amy

-Euh les gars ? Faut quand même qu'on aille au lycée... les interrompit Kira

-Pourquoi ? demandèrent Scott et Derek en même temps

Kira montra l'ordinateur qui était branché sur les caméras du lycée : un homme se tenait dans l'ombre. Il se tourna vers la caméra : ses yeux étaient jaunes mais d'un jaune différent de celui des loups garous.

-On y va !

* * *

Au même moment, les chimères arrivaient dans la clairière où les attendait Kaya, tranquillement assise sur la pierre tombale qui se trouvait là.

-Alors, ce marché ? fit Oliver avec un sourire narquois devant l'impuissance de celle qui l'avait presque tué quelques nuits plus tôt

-Vous arrêtez de tuer. Répondit Kaya

-Contre quoi ? reprit Lucy

-Contre un dernier meurtre, -la brune soupira- le mien...

-Ta proposition est alléchante, surtout que tu n'es rien sans ton stupide chapelet. Dit Oliver en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres

-Oui ou non ? Grinça la brune sans prêter grande attention à l'attitude inquiétante de l'adolescent

-Oui. répondirent simultanément les jumeaux

 **-On continuera de tuer quand même ? demanda Oliver à Lucy, télépathiquement**

 **-Duh.**

-Il y a intérêt à ce que ça en vaille le coup ! Coupa Kaya, se doutant du conciliabule que les deux chimères tenaient

Les deux jumeaux ne transformèrent que leurs dents, gardant leurs corps humains, ils s'approchèrent de l'adolescente pour lui arracher la gorge. Mais, alors que Lucy se trouvait à moins d'un mètre de la brune, Scott, Kira, Isaac et Amy arrivèrent !


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17: Pique Nique Nocturne

Ignorant les quatre arrivants, les jumeaux approchèrent leurs crocs et leurs griffes de la gorge de Kaya, qui ne semblait pas vouloir réagir.

Dans l'urgence, Scott et Isaac se transformèrent pour attaquer les chimères et sauver l'adolescente. Ils ne l'aimaient pas forcément beaucoup mais ils ne pouvaient pas la laisser mourir comme ça!  
Soudain, un coup de feu retentit, les stoppant dans leur élan.

Oliver se tourna vers eux, un air étonné au visage, avant de s'effondrer au sol. Entre ses deux yeux oranges s'étendaient un trou sanglant béant.

-Les balles en argent y'a rien de mieux ! lança Amy en faisant tourner son arme, un sourire narquois aux lèvres

Lucy se retourna, l'air folle de rage. Elle n'éprouvait aucun sentiment de perte par rapport à la mort de son frère, juste une fureur et une colère incontrôlable.  
Ellen bondit.

La chimère désormais seule attrapa brutalement le poignet d'Amy, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur à cause de la violente brûlure qui en résulta. Avant même que les autres ait put réagir, Lucy était prête à éviscérer leur amie.

Tout à coup, elle sentit qu'on lui tapotait doucement l'épaule, comme pour attirer son attention.

La rousse se retourna et fit face à Kaya. Les yeux de la revenante brillait d'une lueur sauvage, leurs pupilles fendues semblables à celles des serpents sur le point d'en finir avec leur proie. Et autour d'eux, sa peau était devenue écailleuse, prenant une couleur verte comme une opale. Elle eut un grand sourire, dévoilant des crochets à la place de ses canines.

-Qu'est ce que !?

Scott voulut bouger. Son instinct lui criait que Kaya allait tuer la chimère et qu'il devait l'en empêcher mais il était bloqué au sol, incapable du moindre mouvement. Il jeta un regard aux autres, mais tous étaient dans la même situation. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté pour eux. Mais ce n'était pas le cas pour les deux autres créatures infernales.

-Tu pensais vraiment que je me sacrifierais pour une ville ? murmura ironiquement la brune de manière à ce que seule Lucy l'entende

Maintenant, la chimère ressentait une nouvelle émotion. La peur. Un effroi viscéral qui lui criait de s'éloigner, de partir loin, le plus rapidement possible, et qu'elle prit pour que la chose qui lui faisait face ne la retrouve jamais. Car elle n'était rien par rapport à ça.

Alors que la rousse amorçait un mouvement de recul désespéré, Kaya l'attrapa par l'épaule, enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau pâle de l'adolescente et planta ses crocs dans la jugulaire de la chimère.

-What the fuck ?! S'étrangla Isaac alors qu'il recouvrait sa liberté de mouvement

-C'est un vampire !? s'écria Kira, se rattrapant de justesse à un arbre avant de tomber

Amy pointa immédiatement son arme sur la tueuse, oubliant pendant quelques longs instants leur amitié au profit de son instinct de survie qui lui hurlait que ce qui lui faisait face était un danger à éliminer.

-Pouah ! Le sang des morts, c'est franchement dégueulasse ! s'exclama Kaya en repoussant le cadavre de la rousse sur le coté

-... Des loups garous d'accord, des chimères ça passe... Mais des vampires ? On est où là?! Dans Twilight?! S'étonna Scott

-Et ! Je n'ai pas la bouche pleine de dents contrairement à ces crétins ! Ils ressemblent plus à des krakens qu'à des humains. S'irrita la brune, Faut arrêter de croire tout ce qu'on voit dans les films. Surtout si c'est Twilight. C'pas des lampes torches les vampires.

Elle s'approcha en essuyant le sang qui restait sur ses crochets. Kira dégaina son Katana et le pointa vers l'autre.

-Tsss, fais pas ça tu vas te faire mal. Soupira Kaya en jetant un regard à la lame qui se trouvait près de sa gorge

-Reste où tu es. fit Amy en la gardant en joue

-Sinon quoi? Vous allez essayer de me tuer ? Railla la brune

Son ex-amie désengagea la sécurité de son arme, prouvant qu'elle ne plaisantait pas. Amusée, Kaya fit semblant de l'attaquer. Un second coup de feu retentit. La tête de la brune partie en arrière sous le regard choqué des autres témoins. Un lourd silence s'installa. Le corps de la revenante était toujours debout.

-Aie. finit-elle par dire.

Elle rétablie sa tête correctement en levant les yeux au ciel, comme si elle cherchait à voir la plaie circulaire qui s'ouvrait au milieu de son front. Kaya secoua la tête d'un air ennuyé alors que la blessure se refermait doucement:

-L'argent marche pas sur tout le monde darling. dit elle en souriant, amusée

Amy rangea son arme, en secouant la tête. Kaya fit disparaître ses crochets et les autres se transformèrent.

-Génial, on a deux cadavres sur les bras. Soupira Isaac d'un ton faussement dramatique, tentant tant bien que mal de retirer la chape de plomb qui semblait peser sur leurs épaules

Scott regarda Kaya et Amy, visiblement ébranlé par ce qui venait de se passer devant ses yeux :

-On aurait pu éviter ça. On ne tue pas, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on fonctionne!

-Merci, mais je ne te dois rien que je sache ! Je peux encore tuer quelqu'un qui cherche à m'éliminer ! Je suis pas un membre de ta meute louveteau. répliqua Kaya en lui lançant un regard sombre

Elle haussa les épaules et s'en alla.

-La prochaine fois, je ne te laisserais pas partir aussi facilement... souffla Scott alors que la brune pouvait encore l'entendre

-J'attends de voir ça, gamin. Railla t-elle en disparaissant sous le couvert des arbres

L'alpha se retint de partir après elle. Il ne la supportait pas. Elle était tout ce qu'il réprouvait. Kaya était sans pitié et ne servait que ses intérêt sans songer ne serait-ce qu'un instant aux dommages qu'elle causait autour d'elle.

-J'ai récupérée sa conversation téléphonique... dit Kira, voyant à quels tourments étaient confrontés Scott

Elle n'avait nulle envie de disculper Kaya mais tout de même, elle devait faire part de sa trouvaille au brun.

-Et ?

-Elle a dit à Lucy : ma vie contre cette ville. Elle ne peut pas être si méchante que ça...


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18: K.O

Après que Scott eut entendu la conversation téléphonique de Kaya et Lucy, lui, Isaac, Amy et Kira avaient repris la route, direction le loft de Derek.  
Bien sur, l'alpha n'était pas convaincu par les paroles de la lycéenne, tout d'abord parce qu'elle avait menti à Lucy et Oliver sur le fait qu'elle n'ait aucun pouvoir à part ses sabres.  
Ça encore, il pouvait le comprendre : pour tendre un piège mieux valait ne pas donner tous ses avantages à son adversaire.

Et secundo, elle n'était pas à Beacon Hills depuis assez longtemps pour accepter de sacrifier sa vie pour une ville qu'elle connaissait à peine. A moins qu'elle soit très extravertie, mais c'était loin d'être le cas de la Kaya qu'il connaissait.

C'était du moins ce que pensait Scott quand il poussa la porte du loft pour faire entrer les autres. Cependant, et à leur grand étonnement, l'appartement était vide !

-Où est ce qu'ils sont passés ? demanda Kira, en cherchant des yeux une trace des leurs amis

-Ils devraient être revenu !

Isaac jeta un regard autour de lui : rien n'avait bougé, les tables et les chaises étaient ok, pareil pour les ordinateurs et l'alarme...

Les ordinateurs ! Il se dépêcha de vérifier les caméras du lycée,. Sur les quatre premières, rien ne lui semblât anormal, il passa donc à la cinquième. Son visage se décomposa : sur l'image de la caméra, on pouvait voir que leurs amis étaient au sol, apparemment inconscients !

-Scott! Viens voir ça ! fit-il très inquiet pour la vie de ses amis

Les autres s'approchèrent :

-Oh mon dieu! Est ce qu'ils sont...? s'écria Kira

-Non, ils ne sont pas du genre à se faire battre comme ça. Dit Scott pour dissimuler son inquiétude

Soudain, quelque chose bougea dans le champ de la caméra et Kaya apparut sur l'écran de leur ordinateur :

-Pas si méchante que ça, hein ? dit Scott en direction de sa petite amie

Celle-ci l'ignora, restant concentrée sur ce qu'elle regardait.

Sur la caméra, Kaya jeta un regard consterné vers les quatre personnes à terre, elle se baissa et vérifia leurs signes vitaux. La brune se releva, jeta un regard à la caméra et fit signe aux quatre qui étaient derrière l'écran de venir.

 _Dix minutes plus tard, au lycée :_

-Avant que vous vous jetiez sur moi en pensant que je les ai tué, je préfère vous prévenir qu'ils ne sont qu'assommés, ce qui est étonnant, et que je viens d'arriver pour récupérer mon portable. Les prévient Kaya alors qu'Amy et les autres venait d'arriver, passablement énervés et inquiets

-Si ce n'est pas toi, c'est qui ? demanda Scott, méfiant

-Là... j'ai bien peur de savoir mais pour ça, il me faut les bandes des caméras. Soupira la brune

Kira sortit son portable :

-Je les ai.

Elle le tendit à Kaya, l'autre visionna en avance rapide les bandes pour trouver ce qu'elle voulait voir.

-Oh...

-Quoi ? fit Isaac

-On dirait que mes prévisions sont en avance, très en avance... grinça t-elle en rendant son portable au kitsune

-De quoi tu parles ? Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? La coupa Amy

-On dirait bien que je me suis fait repérée et qu'un enfoiré de non-humain a décidé de venir finir le travail !


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19: La Tombe de Bloody Mary

Une heure plus tard, Scott rouvrait la porte du loft. Ils avaient réussit à remmener tous les blessés grâce à la jeep de Stiles qui, dieu merci, avait bien voulut démarrer. Le trajet s'était fait dans une ambiance des plus tendues, Kaya avait en effet refusé de décrocher un seul mot depuis son visionnage de la vidéo-surveillance.  
Environ dix minutes après leur arrivée dans l'appartement, Stiles, Malia, Derek et Lydia commencèrent à émerger.

\- Eh bah, c'est pas trop tôt ! s'exclama Kaya, qui avait depuis longtemps perdu patience

-Oh, la ferme ! répliqua Malia en lui jetant un regard noir

Elle se redressa sur le canapé et jeta un regard circulaire à ce qui l'entourait.

-Qu'est ce qui vous est arrivé ? demanda Kira, essayant de comprendre comment un seul homme avait put mettre K.O deux garous, une banshee et un fou avec une batte de baseball

-Quand on est arrivé, le type de la caméra n'était pas là. Commença Lydia

-On allait repartir quand Malia et moi avons entendu un bruit venant d'une de vos salles de cours. Continua Derek visiblement assez énervé de s'être fait avoir

-Du coup, on est allé voir et on s'est pris une raclée monumentale... termina Stiles, qui semblait être le moins énervé des quatre

-Pourquoi est ce qu'il vous a laissés en vie...? murmura Kaya en commençant à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, ignorant totalement les survivants

-Dis toute suite que tu préférerais qu'on soit mort ! Grinça Malia en lui lançant un regard sombre

-Arrête un peu ton délire ! Soupira la brune en levant les yeux au ciel

-Pourquoi est ce que tu as dit ça alors ? demanda Stiles en frottant son épaule douloureuse

-Parce que ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes... répondit la revenante en haussant les épaules

-Quoi !?Tu connais cet homme ? s'écria Kira, Kaya lui semblait décidément de moins en moins fréquentable

\- Crois moi, il n'a rien d'un homme.

-Donc, tu connais ce type. Fit Amy en croisant les bras, toisant son "amie" d'une main circonspecte

-... A mon grand désarroi, oui. Grimaça Kaya, apparemment peu ravie d'aborder le sujet

-Tu dis qu'il n'est pas humain... souffla Lydia

-Alors c'est quoi ? reprit Derek

-Je ne peux pas vous le dire, de toute manière, vous ne pourrez pas le battre.

-Tu le pourrais ? S'intéressa Scott

-... J'en sais rien, seule, je risque d'y rester... Ou d'y retourner. dit Kaya

-Retourner où ? Souleva Amy

Personne n'y prêta attention.

-Si on s'y met tous, on a forcément une chance. Interrompit Isaac

-En l'occurrence non : vous ne savez pas ce que c'est. Répliqua Kaya

-Alors dit le nous ! s'exclama Malia qui franchement ne s'entendait pas avec la brune

-Même si je vous le disais : ça ne vous servirait à rien ! On n'a pas le nécessaire ici : on n'a pas d'arme ! Et même si on demandait à toutes les créatures surnaturelles de la ville, on ne pourrait pas le tuer pour toujours.

-Si tu ne veux pas nous dire ce que c'est, dis nous au moins ce qu'il fait ici. Dit Stiles

-Je ne sais pas trop, peut être qu'il vient finir le travail.

Amy regarda son amie. Dans les yeux de celle-ci transparaissais une colère froide, sourde. Elle allait lui demander pourquoi quand Kaya, sans un mot, s'en alla.

-Vous pensez qu'elle est de mèche avec ce fou ? demanda Lydia, en se tournant vers Scott

-Non, je ne la supporte pas, mais je ne pense pas. Répondit Derek en jetant un regard à la porte

-Au faite, quelqu'un a des infos sur elle ? dit Amy

-Ben, c'est ton amie ! Railla Malia avec un sourire amusé

-Peut être, mais je n'ai quasiment aucune information sur elle.

-Quand on vous a rencontré, j'ai fait des recherches, j'ai ton dossier mais Kaya... Il n'y a rien ! Aucune carte bancaire, aucun achat ! Elle n'existe pas ! expliqua Stiles avec son naturel habituel

Amy décida de ne pas prêter attention au fait que le brun l'avait plus ou moins stalké.

-C'est impossible ! Il y a forcément au moins quelque chose. Fit Scott, incrédule

-Oui, on a une seule et unique information sur elle. Avoua Stiles

-C'est quoi ? Demandèrent les autres

-La première personne à l'avoir vu ici, c'est mon père et il l'a vue près d'une tombe, dans la forêt.

-Charmant, c'est un zombie ? demanda Lydia en plaisantant à peine

-Je ne pense pas, elle est pâle, mais pas a ce point. Répondit Amy sans voir le second degré. Je propose qu'on aille jeter un œil à cette tombe.

Les autres acquiescèrent.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard :

Ils ne trouvèrent pas la tombe avant le vendredi suivant, à croire qu'elle n'apparaissait qu'à une certaine heure ou quun certain jour. Pendant ces trois jours, Kaya n'était pas venue au lycée.

Scott, Amy, Stiles, Malia et Isaac réussirent enfin, lors d'une de leurs nuits de recherche, à retrouver la tombe. Celle-ci se trouvait dans une des multiples clairière de la forêt. Plus précisément, celle où les jumeaux avaient été tués.  
Les adolescents s'approchèrent donc du bloc de marbre ancien pour tenter de voir les éventuelles inscriptions.

-Mary Blade, morte en 1872. C'est bizarre, il n'y a pas de date de naissance. Remarqua Stiles en observant la pierre

-C'est quoi ça ? demanda Malia en montrant une autre inscription, plus basse

Amy écarta les herbes.

-RIH. lut Scott

-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? dit Isaac d'un air étonné, il avait bossé dans un cimetière et il n'avait jamais vu ce genre d'inscription.

-C'est rest in peace d'habitude. Fit Amy

-Ça veut dire rest in hell, reste en enfer quoi.

Ils se retournèrent : Kaya était appuyée contre un arbre, en train de les observer.

-Pourquoi tu étais là quand mon père t'a vu ? l'interrogea Stiles

-Ah... Ce ne sont pas vos affaires.

-Si, c'est notre ville. Répliquèrent Scott et Malia

-Votre ville ? Vous êtes bien présomptueux. J'étais là avant vous et je ne dis pas que c'est ma ville. Railla la brune

-N'importe quoi ! On ne t'a jamais vu avant la rentré ! s'exclama Malia

Kaya eut un petit rire ironique, le coyote-garou serra les points. Elle ne connaissait la brune que depuis quelques semaines mais elle la détestait plus que tout. C'était viscérale. Une haine profonde qui défiait toute logique.

-Bref, tout ça pour vous dire de ne pas toucher à cette tombe. Reprit Kaya

-Pourquoi ? demanda Isaac

-Parce que, en faite, si, vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez avec... Tant que vous ne réveillez pas Bloody Mary...


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20: Merry Christmas

 _Le mardi vingt-et-un décembre, trois jours avant les vacances de noël:_

Cela faisait deux mois que Malia, Scott, Isaac, Stiles et Amy avaient trouvé la tombe. Deux mois qu'ils faisaient des recherches pour trouver qui était cette Mary et pourquoi Kaya l'avait appelé Bloody Mary. Et aussi deux mois que la brune les évitaient soigneusement.

Leurs recherches avaient été un peu interrompues à cause de la fête de Noël que préparait leur lycée et qui aurait lieu dans trois jours, et même Stiles avait été mit à contribution.

-Malia ! Tu peux me passer le scotch ? cria Amy, perchée sur une échelle

-Ouaip ! dit Malia en lançant le scotch à l'autre lycéenne

Amy et Malia se trouvaient dans le gymnase, entrain d'installer une banderole pour collecter des fonds car cette fête serait certes un bal de noël mais aussi une collecte de fonds pour les malades de Beacon Hills.

Contrairement à Kaya, Amy s'était très bien entendu avec les autres, même avec Derek, ce qui était pour le moins étonnant. Surtout lorsque l'on connaissait le caractère du loup-garou.

-C'est bon, j'ai finit. Soupira Amy, cette banderole lui avait pris des heures à faire et à installer

-T'es sûre de l'avoir bien accrochée ? demanda Malia, J'ai l'impression que cette banderole tangue un peu.

-Tu crois ? S'étonna l'adolescente en fronçant les sourcils

Amy remonta sur l'échelle pour vérifier.

-Non, c'est bon, ça a l'air d'aller.

Elle allait redescendre quand quelqu'un trébucha sur le pied de l'échelle, la faisant basculer, elle et la lycéenne qui y était accrochée.

-C'est quoi ce !?

-Désolé ! fit Isaac en la rattrapant, Je n'avais pas vu l'échelle !

-C'est pas grave, mais t'aurais abîmée la banderole, je t'aurais tué ! Répliqua Amy en souriant en regagnant la terre ferme

-...!?

-Elle a mit trois heure à la faire. expliqua Malia devant l'air incompréhensif de leur ami

-Oh... comprit Isaac, Enfin bref! Je crois qu'on a finis ! On peut faire une pause.

-Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! s'exclama Malia qui commençait à sincèrement en avoir par-dessus la tête de ces préparatifs ennuyeux

Les trois retournèrent dans le hall du lycée où ils retrouvèrent Lydia, Kira, Scott et Stiles. Ces derniers avaient été chargés de décorer les couloirs et les casiers.

-Salut, vous avez finis ? demanda Amy en les rejoignant

-Bientôt et vous ? répondit Lydia en collant une étoile dorée sur un casier proche

-Terminé, malgré la tentative d'Isaac pour nous ralentir. Plaisanta Malia

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! s'écria Isaac sur un ton faussement vexé

Stiles et Kira finirent d'accrocher des bouquets de ballons aux casiers :

-C'est bon, là, on a terminé ! Se réjouit Stiles

A ce moment, Kaya passa près d'eux sans leur adresser un moindre regard. Étrangement, les professeurs n'avaient pas été pressés de lui donner quelque chose à décorer. En même temps, Kaya en train de placer des guirlandes aurait sans doute été plus terrifiant qu'autres choses.

-Je propose qu'on continue les recherches. Fit Scott en suivant la lycéenne du regard

Les autres hochèrent la tête :

-J'ai un peu fouillé dans les archives de la ville, j'ai trouvé quelques trucs mais je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de les examiner. Prévient Stiles, omettant bien entendu de préciser que ce qu'il avait fait été complètement illégal

-Cool, ça seras toujours ça de gagné. dit Kira en se dirigeant vers le CDI

Le groupe s'installa à une table dans un coin, Stiles sortit son ordinateur qu'il alluma. Plusieurs dossiers s'affichèrent : deux coupures de journaux, un acte d'achat immobilier, trois actes de location de coffres de banque et un acte de décès.

-Tu peux les imprimer ? proposa Lydia qui ne voyait strictement rien, les cheveux de Malia bloquant son champ de vision

-Yup.

Le brun imprima les fichiers, Scott les récupéra et les distribua aux autres.

-Tenez, regardez : c'est cette fille Blade. Elle ressemble beaucoup à Kaya... murmura Kira

Elle tenait une vielle photo couleur sépia tirée d'une des coupures de journaux. Sur celle-ci se trouvait une femme d'environ 25 ans aux cheveux noirs, assez jolie, en robe victorienne.

-C'est peut être son ancêtre. Supposa Scott

-Eh ! Cette fille ! Elle a été accusée de meurtre mais elle n'a jamais était arrêtée ! S'étonna Isaac qui lisait le second article de journal

-Quoi ? Ils n'avaient pas de preuves ? demanda Amy en regardant par dessus l'épaule du beta

-Oui, mais Blade a été tuée par un chasseur : il lui aurait enfoncé un pieu dans le cœur. Expliqua l'autre

\- Cette fille a était tuée sans preuve !? s'étrangla Kira

-Ils l'ont prise pour un vampire ?! s'exclama Malia

-On dirait bien... souffla Stiles, en maudissant la stupidité des gens de l'époque

-En mille-huit-cent soixante-douze. Ajouta Lydia

-Eh ! Vous cinq ! Les interpella t-on

Les adolescent se tournèrent vers l'arrivante:

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a !? cracha Malia en voyant que c'était Kaya

-Disons que si vous cherchez des infos sur m... Mary, vous auriez put simplement me demander. Dit la brune avec un sourire narquois

-Arrête de faire ta je-sais-tout ! Tu ne sais rien ! S'énerva l'autre, Kaya la mettait sur les nerfs, comme à chaque fois qu'elles se trouvaient dans la même pièce

-Tsss : Mary Blade est une jeune femme d'environ 25 ans, brune aux yeux verts. Elle vivait seule dans une maison assez imposante aujourd'hui détruite, arrivée en 1869 à Beacons Hills, en 1872 a eu lieu une série de meurtre assez... Hm... Spectaculaire. On l'accuse d'être un vampire et elle est tuée d'un pieu dans le cœur. Raconta la brune

-...C'est space... commença Kira

-Rigoureusement exact...

-Improbable ! firent Lydia et Stiles

-Comment tu le sais ? demanda Isaac

Amy regardait Kaya bizarrement, elle les avait évitée pendant des semaines et là ! Elle revenait comme ça !?

-Eh bien disons que... J'ai mes sources. Répondit Kaya

-Explique- toi. continua Scott

-C'était dans... Comment dire... Dans les « archives familiales ».

-Donc, cette personne est ton ancêtre. Réfléchit Amy

-Si on veut... Pour le type aux yeux jaunes, je vais m'en occuper mais pour ça, j'ai besoin d'un coup de main... murmura la brune en détournant légèrement le regard

-Tiens, tiens... se moqua Malia

-Pourquoi ? S'enquit Kira

-La fête a lieu vendredi soir, il va falloir que vous gardiez tous les invités à l'intérieur. Sinon il va y avoir des blessés. Dit Kaya

-Comment ça des blessés ? Qu'est ce que tu compte faire ? s'inquiéta Lydia qui, question agression lors des bals, avait déjà donné

-Le faire disparaître mais je ne pourrais pas le faire si des humains débarquent. Enfin, ça marcherait mais les humains présent le suivraient dans la tombe. Probablement.

-Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas le faire ? Railla Isaac

-Si, elle peut mais ya un risque qu'elle y reste, je me trompe ? fit Stiles, comprenant ce qui avait poussé l'adolescente à venir les voir

-Si c'est le cas, on va t'aider. Proposa Scott, oubliant presque immédiatement ce qu'il avait contre la brune au profit de son habituelle générosité

\- Vous ne tiendriez pas le choc. Le stoppa Kaya, Faites en sorte que personne ne sorte et ça ira.

Et elle les planta là.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21: J-1

 _Le lendemain :_

Les couloirs du lycée étaient bondés, et ceux malgré l'heure de cours déjà bien avancée. En effet, la plupart des professeurs du lycée avait accordé à leur élèves plus de temps libre afin de pouvoir peaufiner les décorations. Les cours de cuisine, d'art, de photo et de musique avaient prit la priorité sur les autres, à cause de l'importance qu'ils auraient le lendemain, lorsque la fête débuterait.  
Et puis, il y avait bien sûr les cours de mathématiques. Au grand désespoir de ses élèves, Mme Grump ne ressentait visiblement pas l'euphorie de noël et avait décidé de maintenir ses cours avec les bouchées doubles. L'ambiance de sa classe était invivable, et ceux qui en ressortaient se retrouvaient avec une migraine infernale ainsi que des pensées bien sombre pour une veille de noël. Leur professeur de mathématiques devait avoir une vision très tordue des cadeau et de l'esprit des fêtes...

Amy se trouvait devant le lycée après une heure d'enfer, avec Lydia, Kira et Malia. Heureusement, pour elles, leur cours suivant (à savoir science physique) avait été annulé. Leur discussion était pour le moins décousue, passant d'un sujet à l'autre sans véritable logique, bien que tout se rapportait aux événements du lendemain soir.  
Lydia priait pour qu'on ne laisse pas Erik, un élève d'un an leur cadet, s'occuper de la musique car il avait des goûts des plus déplorables; Kira espérait que ses parents n'auraient pas la mauvaise idée de la chercher pendant la soirée et Malia ainsi qu'Amy parlait surtout du "plan". Ce qu'il se passerait si Kaya ratait son coup, les dommages collatéraux éventuels, bref, des choses fort joyeuses en somme, hm?

-Au faites, vous y allez avec quelqu'un en particulier à la fête ? demanda Lydia, changeant de sujet

Elle commençait à en avoir assez de ces sujets proches de la dépression dont parlaient Malia et Amy.

\- Je ne sais pas encore et vous ? répondit Amy en haussant les épaules

-Stiles. fit simplement Malia sur un ton presque désintéressé

-J'y vais avec Scott. Fit Kira, le sourire aux lèvres, visiblement très heureuse de ce point

-Perso je verrais après. Dit Lydia avec le sourire de quelqu'un qui veut se faire désirer

-Menteuse, elle y va avec Parrish. répliqua Kira en souriant de plus belle, ravie de gâcher l'effet que se ménageait la rousse

\- Tu ne pouvais pas te taire !? s'exclama cette dernière en faisant mine de l'étrangler

-Euh...C'est qui celui-là ? Les interrogea Amy, sans prêter attention à leurs chamailleries

-C'est l'adjoint du Shérif, tu sais celui qui était là quand il y a eu le meurtre en début d'année. Lui expliqua Malia faisant allusion au premier meurtre lié aux chimères

-Oh ! Lui. Il a droit de venir?

-Et bien, la soirée est ouverte à tous, et puis, il n'a qu'une vingtaine d'année. expliqua Lydia en acquiesçant légèrement

Elles continuèrent de discuter un peu de la fête, puis, Amy s'éloigna pour récupérer un livre dans son casier. En effet, son prochain cours se trouvait être biologie, et la mère de Lydia, était un véritable bourreau de travail. Mais elle restait cependant un professeur bien plus agréable que Mme Grump, et ses cours ne lui donnerait pas une migraine capable de lui faire perdre toute joie de vivre.  
L'adolescente venait de récupérer son manuel et allait pour rejoindre sa classe quand elle faillit percuter quelqu'un :

-Oh, salut Isaac.

-Salut, t'es pas avec les autres ? S'étonna t-il en la voyant seule

-Nan, j'étais partit récupérer un livre et toi, tu n'es pas censé avoir Lacrosse? s'enquit Amy

-Le coach nous a accordé un entrainement en moins, c'est un véritable miracle. Mais c'est pour la fête, donc il s'est senti obligé de nous faire un de ces discours sans fin. se plaignit le bêta

Amy eut un léger rire, pour avoir assisté à quelques matchs et entraînements de Lacrosse, elle connaissait la manie de son professeur d'économie pour les discours digne de films d'action de série Z. Quand il ne reprenait pas entièrement celui de Independence Day...

-De quoi il parlait cette fois? demanda t-elle, s'attendant au pire

-Oh, le truc habituel. L'amitié, l'amour, les relations masculines, purement amicale, et le fait de danser aussi... Des fois, je me demande sincèrement s'il ne devrait pas aller consulter un minimum. Expliqua le plus âgé en secouant la tête

-Je vois... soupira Amy, d'un air faussement désespéré. Au fait, tu y vas avec quelqu'un, à la fête? reprit-elle

-Oui, j'ai prévu d'y aller avec une fille, mais je ne lui ai pas encore demandé, et toi? répondit Isaac

-Non, je ne savais même pas qu'on avait besoin d'y aller avec quelqu'un avant que Lydia en parle tout à l'heure. Dit-elle en secouant négativement la tête

Isaac eut un petit sourire :

-Et moi qui pensait que j'aillais m'y prendre trop tard, on dirait que je suis chanceux pour un fois. ironisa t-il avant de reprendre, Amy O'Connor, voulez vous être ma cavalière ? demanda t-il avec un air amusé et un simulacre de révérence

-Mais avec le plus grand plaisir mon cher. Répondit Amy qui se retenait visiblement de rire devant la situation, et surtout devant la tête des autres lycéens qui devaient se poser de sérieuses questions sur la santé mentale d'Isaac, ou la sienne d'ailleurs

-A demain soir alors. Salua Isaac avant de rejoindre Stiles et Scott qui se trouvaient dehors

La lycéenne sourit, amusée. Si elle s'était surtout rapprochée de Malia et de Stiles lors des deux mois qui avaient passés, elle appréciait aussi beaucoup le bêta. Et ce en grande partie à cause de son ironie et de son humour noir toujours décalé pour lesquels, elle devait bien l'avouer, elle avait un faible.  
Mais le souvenir de son cours de bio la rattrapa bien vite, sous la forme de la sonnerie stridente du lycée. Elle soupira et monta les escaliers pour aller en cours.

Amy passa l'heure à fixer un point invisible près du tableau, tout en faisant tourner son crayon entre ses doigts, ne prenant que quelques notes éparses lorsqu'elle sortait de sa torpeur. Elle était inquiète pour ce qui aurait lieu le lendemain, mais en même temps, elle était avait hâte d'y être...  
Ces pensées la taraudait encore quand elle sortit de cours.

-Amy, j'ai besoin de ton aide ! lui cria alors Lydia en la rattrapant alors qu'elle sortait du lycée

-Quoi !? Qu'est ce qui ce passe !? S'exclama Amy, prête à sortir une arme de son sac

Oui, elle avait toujours un colibri dans son sac.

-C'est un désastre! Je n'ai aucune robe à me mettre pour demain soir ! Ça te dirait de m'accompagner en ville ?

-Oh... soupira la cadette, rassurée. Oui, pourquoi pas, j'ai encore deux cadeau à acheter.

-Ouf, tu me sauves la vie! J'étais tellement désespérée que j'ai crut que j'allais devoir demander à Kaya. Souffla Lydia en souriant

A la pensé de voir Lydia traîner Kaya dans une boutique de vêtement, Amy éclata de rire:

-Je suis ravie de t'avoir éviter une exécution en règle alors!

-Qu'est-ce que tu dois acheter comme cadeau? s'enquit la banshee alors que les deux lycéennes descendaient les marches du parvis

-Je pensais prendre une écharpe pour Isaac, mais je dois avouer ne pas être sûre de ce que je pourrais acheter à Malia. répondit la brune

-Bah, je suis sûre que nous trouverons quelque chose! conclut Lydia en l'entraînant avec elle vers le centre ville


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22: Un Noël Sanglant

Amy arriva au lycée le vendredi soir avec quelques minutes d'avance. Elle portait une robe d'un rouge sang que Lydia lui avait conseillé. Soit disant qu'Amy serait venu en jean et chemise à carreaux sans elle...

L'adolescente remercia le chauffeur du taxi qui l'avait emmené jusqu'ici avant de s'éloigner. Elle aurait préféré venir en moto, mais avec sa tenue, ce n'était pas vraiment conseillé. Près de l'entrée du lycée, la brune retrouva Isaac.

Celui-ci ne semblait pas très à l'aise avec son smoking. Il n'arrêtait pas d'en desserrer la cravate, qui semblait avoir pour vocation d'étrangler son possesseur.

-Ça te donne un petit côté James Bond je trouve. Le salua Amy en l'aidant à refaire le nœud correctement

-Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment. Jolie robe en passant, mais pas tellement ton style, laisse moi deviner, Lydia? commenta Isaac en passant une main dans ses cheveux avec un sourire amusé

-Lydia. confirma la cadette avec un soupir désabusé

Ils entrèrent donc dans le lycée en discutant. Les lampes d'ambiances et les guirlandes multicolores qu'ils avaient installé plus tôt avaient toutes été allumées, éclairant les couloirs de joyeux éclats.  
Scott, Malia, Stiles et Kira les rejoignirent rapidement, tous les quatre en tenues de soirées. A savoir un smoking noir et blanc pour les deux garçons, une robe courte violette pour Kira et Malia portait une robe bleu et noire à bretelle. Ce qui choqua légèrement Amy, mais au vu du regard du coyote garou, elle supposa que cette métamorphose était due elle aussi à Lydia.

-Vous avez vu Kaya ? demanda Kira en regardant les arrivants avec un demi-sourire entendu

-Elle ne devrait pas tarder. Fit la plus jeune en haussant les épaules

En effet, la brune arriva quelques secondes plus tard, en pantalon noir et veste en cuir, au contraire du code vestimentaire de la soirée. Si Lydia avait été là, elle aurait probablement regretté de ne pas avoir embarqué la revenante à l'après-midi shopping.

-Quand on parle du diable, on en voit la queue... grinça Malia

-Vous vous en tenez à votre job, ok ? Commença la brune, toujours aussi sympathique

-Qui nous dit que tu ne vas pas l'aider ? L'interrogea Isaac, en effet Kaya lui semblait aussi peu avenante que l'homme aux yeux jaunes

Après tout, les deux s'en était prit à leur meute.

-Cet enfoiré m'a envoyé en enfer, alors ouais, bien entendu que je vais l'aider. Je vais lui préparer un petit séjour touristique à la chaufferie d'en bas. répliqua la revenante, avec un sourire sarcastique

 **Drôle d'expression.** pensa Amy, sans pour autant s'en étonner plus que ça

-Tu es sûre de ton coup? Il ne risque pas d'être accompagné avec d'autres... Gens ? reprit Scott, qui ne voulait pas que ça dégénère plus que ça, surtout si ça se passait près du lycée

-Il ne l'était pas quand on l'a croisé en septembre. commenta Stiles, l'homme aux yeux jaunes n'avait pas vraiment l'air du genre à aimer la compagnie

-Je ne pense pas.

-Et si jamais il l'est ? Continua Isaac, décidé à mettre à mal le plan, très bancal à son avis, de Kaya

-Tu compte faire quoi ? Ajouta Kira

La britannique haussa les épaules :

-Je me débrouillerais.

Elle eut un petit sourire et, après un léger signe de la main, s'éloigna vers le stade.

-Je propose qu'on la suive. Fit Malia en la regardant faire

-On devrait se diviser en deux, une partie reste là au cas où ça dégénère et l'autre la suit. Proposa Stiles, qui n'aimait pas l'idée de laisser Lydia seule au lycée si ça dégénérait, il avait déjà faillit la perde comme ça

-Vaudrait mieux que Malia et Scott y aillent, ils iront plus vite. Dit Kira

-Je viens aussi ! s'exclama Stiles, regrettant déjà de ne pas avoir emmené sa batte de Baseball

-Nous, on devrait rester là. Dit Amy en parlant d'elle, Kira et Isaac

Ce dernier sembla déçut de ne pas pouvoir participer à l'action mais l'idée de rester avec Amy sembla le rasséner.

-Dans ce cas, allons-y. conclut Scott

* * *

Dans la forêt :

Kaya arriva devant l'ancienne maison des Hale très rapidement. Et cette fois, Derek n'était pas là pour gâcher son plan. En effet, ce qu'elle n'avait pas dit aux autres, c'est qu'elle avait réussit à contacter l'homme aux yeux jaunes et elle lui avait donné rendez-vous ici. Elle commençait à installer son piège quand elle entendit du bruit un peu plus loin dans la forêt.

Elle s'y dirigea et vit Scott, Stiles et Malia qui venait de mettre K.O six omégas qui la suivait à distance. Enfin, elle était presque sûre qu'il s'agissait d'oméga, mais elle n'avait jamais été une spécialiste des garous.

 **Si il commence à s'allier avec d'autres créatures, ça va vraiment prendre du temps...** pensa t-elle

-Pas mal pour des ados, pourquoi vous me suiviez ? Je peux me débrouiller seule. Dit la revenante en s'approchant

-Parce que nous non ? releva Stiles qui n'appréciait pas vraiment la condescendance de son ton

-Je ne dis pas ça, c'est juste que si vous mourrez, il n'y aura plus personne pour s'occuper du nemeton. expliqua la brune en levant les yeux au ciel

-Quoi !? S'étrangla Malia

-Attend, tu veux dire que depuis le début... commença Stiles

-Tu voulais nous protéger ? Termina Scott

-Disons que si ça servait mes intérêts... Oui.

 **Mais c'est quoi son problème à la fin?!** s'exclama intérieurement Malia, **Elle veut nous protéger pour qu'on s'occupe d'une vielle souche?! Et elle passe son temps à nous rabaisser pour ça?!**

Scott allait dire quelque chose quand Kaya se mit brusquement à cracher du sang. Elle porta la main à son torse avec un gémissement de douleur.

-Qu'est ce qui lui arrive !? S'exclama Stiles en s'approchant

Avant même qu'il ait put l'atteindre, la brune s'effondra au sol. Un pieu dépassait de son dos.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23: Azazel

Amy venait juste de sortir du gymnase pour respirer un peu. Même d'ici on pouvait entendre la musique forte que passait un élève de terminale qui servait de DJ. Ce n'était pas forcément son genre, mais c'était tout de même sympa. De toutes manières, elle avait surtout dansé et n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention à la musique. Elle avait laissée une Kira qui s'ennuyait à mourir car elle n'avait plus de cavalier, une Lydia aux anges et un Isaac épuisé d'avoir trop dansé.

Elle allait retourner à l'intérieur quand son téléphone sonna, elle le récupéra du fin fond de son sac à main et décrocha :

-Amy ?

-Scott ? Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? demanda t-elle, en reconnaissant la voix

Elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir si ses amis étaient revenus. Ne les voyant pas, elle comprit immédiatement que quelque chose était allé de travers.

-C'est Kaya... Amy, je suis vraiment désolé... Elle est morte. Répondit sombrement Scott

Quand la brune s'était effondrée, Stiles et lui s'étaient précipités pour l'aider comme ils pouvaient mais comme l'avait dit Malia : « Sa moelle épinière a été touchée, il n'y a plus rien à faire.»

-Quoi !? Je croyais que vous la suiviez !? S'exclama Amy

Malgré sa relation plus que compliquée avec la brune, elles avaient tout de même étés amies.

-C'est ce qu'on a fait mais quelqu'un l'a attaquée par derrière alors qu'on lui parlait ! Et quand on a voulut le suivre, il avait disparut ! Lui expliqua l'alpha

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Elle les a trahis ? fit Isaac sortant à son tour du gymnase qui devait actuellement faire office de sauna vu la cravate défaite qui entourait son col

-Non, elle vient de se faire tuer... murmura sa cavalière avant de continuer, Isaac et moi on récupère Kira et on vous rejoint.

-Je vais prévenir Derek. Conclut Isaac, si Kaya était morte, ils risquaient d'avoir besoin de renfort...

Scott n'eut pas le temps de protester, elle avait raccrochée. Il se tourna vers Stiles et Malia qui se tenaient toujours à côté du corps sans vie de Kaya:

-Ils arrivent.

* * *

Quand Isaac, Kira et Amy arrivèrent là où était Scott. Lui, Stiles et Malia les attendaient.  
Le corps inerte de Kaya était appuyé contre un des arbres de la clairière. La lycéenne avait le teint encore plus pale que d'habitude, seule la couleur sombre du sang qui maculait sa tunique et ses lèvres, désormais bleuies par le froid, tranchait avec ce blanc. Si elle s'était vue à se moment moment là, elle se serait probablement déclarée bonne pour jouer dans _The Walking Dead._ Si tant est qu'elle sâche ce qu'est _Walking Dead_.

-A croire que je suis maudite... Souffla Amy en regardant le corps sans vie de celle qui avait été son amie

Toute sa famille était morte, son ancienne meilleure amie aussi, et maintenant c'était le tour de Kaya.

Derek débarqua lui aussi, seul. Pour une fois son psychopathe d'oncle n'avait pas insisté pour le suivre.

-Et merde... grinça t-il en voyant le corps de l'adolescente, c'était fichu pour le plan A

-Elle n'a pas cicatrisée ? S'étonna Isaac en s'approchant de son alpha

-Non, sa colonne vertébrale a été tranchée en deux, tout comme sa moelle épinière. Même pour les garous, c'est quasiment impossible à guérir. Expliqua Malia en secouant négativement la tête

-Je suis désolé, c'était ton amie... commença Kira en regardant la fille de chasseurs

-Trouvons plutôt le salopard qui lui a fait ça. La coupa Amy, passablement énervée

\- Que de grands mots !

Scott et les autres se retournèrent brusquement : une femme et sept hommes venaient de pénétrer dans la clairière. La femme avait les cheveux auburn et semblait très maigre, les six premiers hommes étaient aussi musclés que des bodybuildeurs quant au septième, c'était le cinglé qui avait mis k.o Stiles, Derek, Lydia et Malia !

-Et bien... On dirait que vous êtes seuls maintenant, vous comptez vous battre ? Fit ce dernier en souriant d'un air mauvais

-On est sept, mais bon. Railla Malia en sortant ses griffes, bien décidée à se venger de ce type

-On peut vous battre. Affirma Scott, ses yeux marrons remplacés par ses yeux d'alpha

\- Elle ne vous a pas dit ce que j'étais, c'est ça ? supposa l'homme aux yeux jaunes, mi-surpris mi-amusé

Il eut un grand sourire et d'un mouvement de main, il projeta tout le monde contre les arbres et les sept se retrouvèrent suspendus à un mètre du sol, collés aux troncs.

-Elle a refusé de nous le dire ! Cracha Malia

-Vous êtes quoi !? S'étrangla Scott

Lui et les autres commençaient à manquer d'air, comme si on appuyait sur leurs trachées à distance.

-Vous êtes mentalement diminués ou quoi ?! On est des démons. Vous pouvez m'appeler Azazel. répliqua leur agresseur, presque consterné par leur ignorance

Soudain, un grand loup noir aux yeux rouges sang arriva et se jeta sur les sbires du démon. Il en tua trois avant que la femme le projette plus loin d'un mouvement de bras. Cela avait tout de même réussit à déconcentrer le démon aux yeux jaunes, qui relâcha Isaac et les autres.

-C'était qui ça !? S'exclama le lycéen en cherchant des yeux le loup

-J'en sais rien ! répondit Derek en se redressant

-C'est un alpha. S'étonna Kira en attrapant la main que lui tendait Scott pou l'aider à se relever

-Bref ! Toujours est il que les démons n'existent pas ! reprit Malia, qui avait toujours trouvée ces histoires de démons, d'anges et de Dieu ridicules

-Après les loups-garous... soupira Stiles

-Elle ne vous a vraiment rien dit ... se moqua Azazel

-Kaya disait qu'on ne pourrait pas vous battre, mais je suis sûr du contraire ! s'écria Scott en faisant face au démon

-C'est qui Kaya ? demanda celui-ci, déconcerté

-Kaya Agamine, la fille que vous venez de tuer ! fit Isaac, il ne tenait pas particulièrement à la brune mais ce type venait de la tuer et il ne connaissait même pas son nom !

-Qui ? Oh, je vois ! Elle vous a vraiment embrouillés ... Son vrai nom, c'est Blade... Mary Blade. Sourit Azazel

\- Tu ne pouvais pas viser ailleurs ?! Tu sais combien de temps ça prends de reconstituer une colonne vertébrale ?!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24: Le Mensonge se brise

La meute se retourna d'un bloc vers la voix, sachant très bien ce qu'ils allaient voir... Même venant d'elle... Elle leurs aurait mentit tout ce temps?!

-Regardez moi ce gâchis ! s'exclama une femme brune aux yeux verts, en montrant les taches carmins sur ses habits d'un air exaspéré

-Le coup du pieu a l'air de bien marcher ! Se moqua Azazel avec un sourire sardonique

Devant eux se tenait Kaya, mais celle-ci avait reprit son apparence initiale : celle d'une femme de vingt-six ans. Son teint était resté pâle mais c'était d'un blanc moins cadavérique que celui qu'elle avait quelques instants plus tôt.  
Elle avait pris quatre ou cinq centimètres et ses taches de rousseur avaient disparut. Malgré la forte ressemblance avec son ancienne « version », elle semblait encore plus... Menaçante. Une aura destructrice et hypnotisante l'entourait, tel un serpent manipulant sa proie avant de la dévorer.

-C'est quoi ce délire !? S'étrangla Isaac, assez choqué par la métamorphose de celle qu'il pensait morte jusqu'à présent

-C'est...Kaya ? S'étonna Scott, il serra les poings : il était hors de question qu'elle s'en tire cette fois !

-C'est malin, t'as fichu en l'air ma couverture ! S'énerva faussement Mary : jouer les adolescentes avait depuis longtemps cessé de l'amuser.

-Et puis, un pentacle gravé? Sérieusement? Tu te répète mon vieux. Ajouta t-elle, s'adressant maintenant à Azazel

La brune lança le pieu, pointe en avant, vers le cœur du démon. Celui-ci l'intercepta, sans broncher devant cette tentative de meurtre.

-Non ce n'est pas elle... murmura Kira, la jeune femme qui se tenait devant eux n'avait plus rien de l'adolescente, si ce n'était son caractère

-Kaya Agamine... -la brune éclatât d'un rire cynique- Où je suis allée chercher ce nom moi !? Se moqua t-elle en souriant d'un air sinistre

-Alors Kaya n'a jamais existé ? demanda Stiles

Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, ça expliquait beaucoup de choses, non, pas beaucoup! Ça expliquait tout ! Le fait qu'elle sache tant de chose sur, et bien, elle même, les créatures et aussi pourquoi les avait elle traitée comme ci elle était plus vieille qu'eux, ce qui était le cas !

-Ce qu'ils sont lents... S'étonna Azazel en regardant les autres d'un air mi-impatient mi-agacé

-C'est impossible qu'elle soit Mary Blade, il n'y a que les Kitsune qui peuvent vivre plusieurs siècles ! affirma Derek, bien que très peu sûr de lui sur ce coup là

Avant même que Kaya ouvre la bouche, il sut qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire:

-C'est pas tout à fait vrai... Il y a les vampires, les démons, les spectres, les dieux, les wendigo, les crocota, les sorcières et j'en passe. Corrigea t-elle avec un sourire qui aurait put sembler gentil si elle n'était pas couverte de sang, et si elle n'était pas... Elle.

-Et toi ? T'es quoi alors? répliqua Malia, elle était plus calme que les autres pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle s'était toujours méfiée de Kaya

Mary eut un petit sourire narquois qui n'annonçait rien de bon pour le coyote :

-Je te laisse deviner...

Des paupières blanchâtres horizontales couvrirent ses yeux et, quand elle les rouvrit, ils étaient devenus verts étincelants avec une pupille oblique.  
Puis, d'un simple mouvement de la main droite, elle fit glisser Malia le long de l'arbre, finissant par la piéger au sommet. Le coyote garou aurait voulut se débattre voire crier mais elle était complètement immobilisée ! Ses cordes-vocales elles-même semblaient être prises dans la glace.

\- Lâche-la ! cria Stiles

-Tu es sûr ? Cet arbre est à plus de quinze mètre, mais bon, si tu insistes... répondit le démon avec un sourire sadique

Malia tomba alors comme une flèche vers le sol, sans que les autres ou elle même puissent faire quoi que ce soit !

Mais, au lieu de heurter le sol, le coyote fut bloqué à quelques centimètres de lui. Mary la relâcha avec un sourire d'enfant lassé de son jouet. Les garous se transformèrent et s'approchèrent d'elle, prêt à l'attaquer. On ne s'en prenait pas à quelqu'un de leur meute sans en payer les conséquences !  
Mary les regarda s'avancer en soupirant, ils ne l'attaquaient pas avec l'intention de tuer, hors, c'était le minimum quand on tentait de se battre contre un démon.  
Alors que Scott et sa meute allaient bondir sur la brune, Azazel les stoppa.

-Cessons de jouer. Lança t-il à Mary

-Avant ça, j'ai une question. fit-elle

Azazel hocha la tête.

-Le message qu'on a tous reçut en début d'année, pour nous attirer au lycée... C'était toi pas vrai?

Le démon se mit à rire :

-Oui, enfin plus ou moins, tu sais moi et les nouvelles technologies...

-Donc, tu as demandé à quelqu'un de le faire... Et on peut savoir pourquoi ? Continua la jeune femme

-Pour me débarrasser de ceux qui protégeaient cette ville et pour savoir à quel point tu avais récupéré tes pouvoirs. Répondit le démon aux yeux jaunes en haussant les épaules

-Je vois, toi et tes pions... J'ai l'impression que tu ne changeras jamais de ce coté là. Soupira l'autre en secouant la tête

Isaac échangea un regard avec ses amis, c'est vrai qu'ils avaient complètement oublié cette histoire de sms !  
Sans prévenir, Mary dirigea sa main vers l'un des sbires du démon aux yeux jaunes et le fit littéralement imploser ! Lançant ainsi le début des hostilités.  
Azazel, loin de s'inquiéter pour ce démon, envoya les quatre autres à la charge : aucun d'eux n'atteignit leurs cibles.

-Tu compte te battre un jour ou tu veux rester derrière ton échiquier ? Railla la brune

Azazel eut un rictus et envoya un coup de poing dans le ventre de Mary, elle répliqua par un coup de pied circulaire à la mâchoire et un coup de pied dans le genou pour le faire tomber. Elle commença ensuite à exercer une pression de plus de 70 bars sur le corps du démon. Possédé ou pas, elle s'en fichait pas mal.

-Ton nouveau millénaires t'as amélioré on dirait... Ricana le démon aux yeux jaunes en la repoussant d'un tronc d'arbre dans le torse

Mary ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, trop occupée à esquiver le tronc d'arbre en question. Le combat aurait put durer plusieurs heures si le loup n'avait pas réapparut et si il n'avait pas bondit sur la brune.

-kuso !*

Le loup la bloqua au sol et voulut la mordre à la gorge mais Mary le bloqua avec son bras qui commença à saigner abondamment. La brune le repoussa d'un violent coup de pied à l'abdomen et se redressa vivement. Le loup gronda et tourna autours de sa proie puis il bondit en visant le cou.

Le démon sortit une dague qu'elle réussit à planter dans les cotes du loup garou. Mais, dans une onde de choc, les deux êtres surnaturels furent expulsés à l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Le loup disparut du champ visuel de Scott et Mary fut projetée contre un arbre, ce qui l'assomma.  
Stiles, Malia et les autres retrouvèrent leur liberté de mouvements, leurs premières réactions fut de chercher Azazel mais celui-ci avait tout bonnement disparut.

* * *

*merde en japonais


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25: Ne jamais tenter le diable

Le lendemain, Mary (Kaya pour ceux qu'auraient pas lut les deux derniers chapitres) se réveilla dans un loft éclairé par la lumière matinale qui passait à travers une grande baie vitrée. Elle voulut se lever mais elle fut stoppée par deux paires de menottes qui l'attachaient à un fauteuil.

-Sérieusement ? Soupira t-elle en voyant les menottes.

 **Quelle bande d'idiots, une paire de menottes pour retenir un démon?**

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et les brisa d'un mouvement de main. La brune se leva et s'étira, faisant craquer ses articulations une à une. Visiblement, ils l'avaient ramenée dans le loft de Derek Hale. Se tournant vers la large baie vitrée, Mary croisa le regard de son reflet qui la fixait de ses yeux opalescents à la pupille en fente. Le démon poussa un soupir légèrement agacé tandis que ses paupières horizontales se chargeaient de remplacer ses yeux de reptile par ceux d'une humain.

La brune jeta ensuite un œil à ses éventuelles blessures : elles avaient toutes disparut sauf la morsure qui avait été dissimulée sous un bandage qu'elle retira. Merci à son humanité disparue, elle ne risquait pas de se transformer en loup-garou et la blessure avait déjà bien commencé à cicatriser.  
La revenante venait tout juste de retirer complètement le bandage lorsque la grande porte métallique du loft commença à s'ouvrir. Elle se glissa derrière un pilier, un sourire amusé apparaissant sur ses lèvres.

-Où est-ce qu'elle est passée ?

Scott, Stiles se tenaient dans l'encadrement de la porte, assez inquiets de ne plus voir leur "prisonnière". Derek se trouvait avec eux et secoua la tête d'un air blasé, il se doutait que les menottes ne tiendraient pas longtemps.

-Je suis là. Vous êtes sûr pour les menottes ? Non, parce que ça ne m'a pas l'air super efficace. Répondit le démon en sortant de derrière le pilier, elle faisait tourner les bracelets métalliques autour de son doigts

Les trois la regardèrent sombrement sans rien répondre, ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment attendu à ce que les menottes la retiennent mais l'ironie et l'arrogance de la brune qui s'ajoutait à sa libération, avait raison de leur pacifisme habituel, enfin, de celui des deux adolescents.

-Quoi ? J'ai repris ma forme adolescente ? demanda la plus âgée, d'un ton sarcastique

La jeune femme n'avait pas quitté son sourire narquois : elle avait envie de les énerver un peu.

-Non, tu nous à juste mentit pendant trois mois. Fit Scott, entrant sans le vouloir dans le jeu du démon-serpent

-Et tu a faillit tuée ma petite amie. Continua Stiles

\- Quand ? Avec l'arbre ? Si j'avais voulut la tuer, je l'aurais fait. répondit Mary en haussant les épaules

-Arrête de te croire supérieur à nous. Ajouta Derek, qui n'avait toujours pas digéré le fait de s'être fait battre presque trois fois par cette femme

-Je ne me crois pas supérieure, mais pour le moment je n'estime quasiment personne de ta meute. Répliqua la brune

-Quasiment ? Je pari que c'est l'alpha... Grinça Stiles avec un air sombre, de toute manière, c'était toujours la puissance que les autres regardaient

-J'estime plus l'intelligence que la transformation surnaturelle. Fit Mary en haussant les épaules, Etre complètement stupide aide rarement à survivre longtemps.

Les trois autres la regardèrent bizarrement. La revenante eut un petit sourire et sortit tranquillement du loft, prenant tout de même ses précautions en figeant les trois hommes.

* * *

Amy se leva brusquement. Elle avait l'impression qu'une perceuse était en train de sévir sur son crâne et se réveiller dans un lieu inconnu après avoir faillit mourir n'aidait pas vraiment. Visiblement, elle se trouvait dans une pièce plongée dans la pénombre. Ça ressemblait vaguement à une remise ou une cave elle était allongée sur un matelas dans une pièce plongée dans la pénombre. Et pour continuer dans le creepy, l'oncle sociopathe de la famille Hale était en face d'elle, appuyé contre une sorte de coffre.

-Ok. Là, c'est juste flippant. Qu'est ce que je fais là ? demanda t-elle en cherchant une arme du regard

Mais rien. Ce qui était étrange car elle avait toujours une arme à portée d'habitude. Surtout en connaissant ses antécédents.

-Tu ne te souviens pas de ce qui t'es arrivée ? Supposa le loup-garou

-A part les démons qui s'en sont prit à mes amis? Pas vraiment. Je me souviens vaguement d'avoir réussit à me barrer de la forêt après que celui aux yeux jaunes soit parti, mais c'est tout. Répondit la jeune fille

Peter secoua légèrement la tête.

-Il est possible que tu es raté quelques petites choses. Du genre une revenante et autres tentatives de meutres...

* * *

Peter soupira en claquant la portière de sa voiture. Il avait dû passer plus d'une heure à expliquer la soirée plutôt désastreuse qu'avaient passé les adolescents la nuit dernière à Amy, et il avait dut ensuite passer le reste de sa journée à expliquer à son crétin de neveu ainsi qu'à Scott et Stiles ce qu'il savait sur les démons. Autant dire que ça avait prit un temps.  
Il leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers l'entré de son building. Il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, avant de voir le panneau : « en panne ». Le loup garou fit craquer sa mâchoire avant de se diriger vers les escaliers.

Quelques instants plus tard, il arrivait devant la porte de son appartement. Il entrait la clé dans la serrure lorsque le battant s'ouvrit doucement vers l'intérieur. Le brun essaya d'entendre un pouls ou de trouver une odeur mais rien. Ses yeux prirent une teinte bleu glace, fouillant l'obscurité de l'appartement du regard.

-Ça fait longtemps que tu attends là ? demanda t-il en apercevant une silhouette assise sur un fauteuil

À peine avait il posé sa question qu'un rythme cardiaque reprit. Quoi de plus reconnaissable. Peter alluma la lumière et lança sa veste sur la rampe d'un escalier avant de s'approcher de la pièce centrale. Alors qu'il s'attendait à trouver une adolescente, il se retrouva en face d'une jeune femme brune qui devait avoir un peu moins de trente ans.  
Il leva un sourcil étonné. Il n'avait vu cette apparence qu'une fois et c'était en pleine nuit. Et il préférait largement celle-ci à l'adolescente.

Mary pencha la tête sur le coté :

-Vu mon âge, c'est assez relatif, mais non. Tu serais arrivé trois minutes avant je n'aurais pas eu besoin d'entrer.

L'ex-alpha jeta un regard à la serrure : celle-ci n'était pas forcée et les fenêtres étaient fermées de l'intérieur, comme il les avait laissés en partant.

-Comment tu es entré ? Interrogea t-il le démon

-J'ai plus ou moins demandé au gardien de me faire entrer. Répondit celui-ci en se redressant

-Plus ou moins ? Releva le loup garou

-J'ai été obligée d'entrer directement dans son esprit. Il devrait s'en remettre. Répliqua Mary

Peter sourit d'un air à demi amusé.

-Et que me vaut cette visite improvisée ? dit-il sur un ton railleur

Il avait passé une journée barbante (pour ne pas dire chiante) et semblait décider à se distraire.

-Un alpha. Un vrai et capable d'effectuer une transformation complète. Répondit le démon-serpent

-Oh, tu parles de celui qui t'as à moitié arraché le bras ? Railla le loup garou en s'appuyant contre le bar en noyer qui se trouvait en face du siège de la brune

Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel:

-Il ne m'a pas arraché le bras, il m'a simplement mordu.

-Et je suppose que la morsure n'a pas d'effet sur ton espèce ? devina Peter

-Ça fait un mal de chien mais c'est tout. Confirma l'autre

-Qu'est ce que tu voulais savoir ? reprit le brun en attrapant deux verres dans le meuble qui se trouvait derrière lui

-Juste si tu avais une idée de son identité. Répondit le démon en haussant les épaules

-Si je le savais, tu penses vraiment que je serais toujours un simple beta ? Ironisa Peter en lui passant un des verres

La brune acquiesça vaguement avec un sourire à peine dissimulé derrière sa boisson.

J **'ai comme l'impression que quelqu'un ment ici...** Ironisa t-elle intérieurement, elle savait très bien qu'on ne pouvait pas voler les pouvoirs d'un vrai alpha

-Comment ils l'ont prit ? demanda le brun, changeant de sujet

-Qui ?

-Scott et les autres, pour ta... Disons, vrai identité ?

-Oh... Mal, je crois. Mais le pire c'est Amy, je pense qu'elle a prit ça comme une trahison personnelle. Expliqua Mary, Pourtant, ma forme adolescente était pas terrible. Et je parle même pas du nom que j'avais prit.

-En tout cas, je sais quelle version je préfère. Ajouta Peter avec un sourire amusé

Le démon fronça les sourcils. Elle haussa les épaules et termina son verre qu'elle posa sur la table qui était devant elle.

-Je suppose qu'ils t'ont posé des questions sur les démons ? Continua la brune

-M'en parle pas, j'y ai passé la journée. Grinça le loup garou, Tu risques de rencontrer un peu plus de résistance la prochaine fois que tu voudras t'amuser avec eux.

-Parce que tu leur as dit la vérité en plus ?

-Qui suis-je pour mentir à mon cher neveu ? Railla le beta avec un sourire ironique

-Le meilleur en général. lança la brune en se redressant

-Je suis vexé. Répliqua Peter

La revenante leva un sourcil amusé et un sourire fin étira ses lèvres.

-Mais bien sûr. De toute manière, tu as bien le droit à une petite revanche après avoir joué au feu de camp. Lança t-elle

Le brun eut un léger rire :

-De ce coté là, je crois pouvoir dire que nous sommes à égalité. Je me trompe ?

Le sourire du démon se figea et son regard changea, reprenant son allure froide et reptilienne. Une aura sombre et menaçante commença à se propager autour d'elle, sans pour autant avoir l'air d'inquiéter le loup garou.

-Garder le même nom n'était pas ta meilleure idée. Ajouta t-il

-On ne t'a jamais dit de ne pas tenter le diable ? Grinça la brune en se levant

Vu l'air sombre qu'elle avait au visage, il était difficile de savoir ce qu'elle prévoyait. Mais ça avait plutôt l'air d'être d'ordre mortel. Ou alors, elle voulait juste partir. Au choix.

-Je crois que je viens de le faire. Et je ne regrette pas. Répliqua l'autre sans se départir de son air narquois

Mary leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête.

 **Comment je me suis retrouvée là moi ?**

-Merci pour le verre. Lança t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte

Elle allait passer l'embrasure lorsque Peter lui attrapa le bras. Elle se retourna, probablement pour lui exploser le crâne ou quelque chose dans le genre, mais avant qu'elle est put dire quoi que ce soit, ce dernier l'embrassa, la plaquant à moitié contre le mur.

Mary le repoussa, échangeant leurs places, et plaça son avant bras droit contre la gorge du beta, avec la ferme intention de l'étrangler.

-Tu tiens tant à mourir que ça ? demanda t-elle

-Non, je voulais juste tester avec un démon. Répondit le brun avec un sourire amusé

Le démon en question lui lança un regard assez surpris, faisant s'agrandir le sourire de Peter, puis son visage changea, de même que ses yeux. Ses pupilles prirent une forme verticale.

-Ne jamais tenter le diable. Réitéra t-elle

Pendant un instant, Peter eut un doute sur ce qu'elle allait faire, puis il sentit ses lèvres sur les siennes. Mais ça n'avait rien d'un baiser romantique, ça ressemblait plutôt un combat enragé pour savoir qui aurait le contrôle. Un combat entre loup et serpent.

Ils finirent par se séparer quelques instants plus tard. Le brun ne laissa pas le temps au démon de reprendre sa respiration, il échangea de nouveau leurs places. Mary eut un sourire narquois et claqua des doigts, les faisant carrément changer de pièce.

Le loup n'eut pas le temps de s'en rendre compte qu'elle le plaquait sur son propre lit. Le sourire du démon s'agrandit, dévoilant deux crochets à la place de ses canines, elle se pencha et le mordit au niveau de la jugulaire.

* * *

Le lendemain, ce fut la lumière du jour qui réveilla le beta. Comme il s'y attendait, il était seul. Il se leva et grinça de douleur. Il passa une main sur son cou et sentit les traces de crocs sur sa peau. Peter leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire à demi amusé.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapitre 26: Un étrange tatouage

 _Le premier Lundi des vacances de noël :_

Kira se réveilla tôt ce matin : elle avait promis, tout comme Scott; Lydia; Stiles; Isaac; Amy et Malia, d'aider à ranger le lycée. Ce qui leurs rapporteraient des points de vie scolaire qui leurs permettraient d'augmenter leur moyenne générale, et vu leurs notes en math (sauf pour Lydia, qui était apparemment l'élève préférée de Mme Grump), ce n'était pas du luxe.

 **C'est drôle comme ce genre de petites choses peuvent rester inchangées malgré les grands événements...** songea t-elle en repensant à ce qu'elle avait vécue avec ses amis la soirée passé

Elle sortit de son lit et alla ouvrir ses volets et sa fenêtre : dehors, tout avait été recouvert par une couche de neige blanche et brillante. Kira sourit et alla se préparer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle finissait son déjeuner, saluait ses parents et sortait de chez elle. Alors qu'elle regardait autour d'elle pour apercevoir son petit ami, un missile de neige glacée l'atteignit en pleine figure !

-Eh !

Scott sortit de derrière le mur en riant. Kira se vengea en lui envoyant un grand paquet de neige dès qu'il se fut approché. Scott leva les mains en signe de reddition :

-Ok, ok, tu as gagné, j'abandonne ! fit-il alors que la brune s'apprêtait à récidiver

-Mais j'espère bien ! s'exclama cette dernière en riant

Ils finirent par s'embrasser, puis, ils allèrent au lycée.

* * *

Tous leurs amis étaient déjà là, à l'exception d'Amy qui manquait à l'appel. Ce qui aurait put être un retard anodin les inquiéta tout de même, après tout, personne ne l'avait revu depuis le soir de l'attaque...

-Bah, elle est surement entrain de faire la grasse mat'! les rassura Stiles en souriant

Les autres hochèrent la tête et se mirent au travail sans pour autant se détacher de cette impression amère.  
Cependant, lorsque Amy finit par arriver, son air désorienté et épuisé ne les rassura pas.

-Est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda immédiatement Isaac quand elle arriva vers eux

Des six adolescents, c'était surement lui qui c'était le plus inquiété, comme le prouvait les dix appels manqués de sa part sur le téléphone d'Amy.

-Ouais, désolé pour le retard les gars. S'excusa t-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés

-Pas grave. Répondit Stiles en haussant les épaules

-Au faites, où tu était passée ? L'interrogea Malia en croisant les bras, elle aussi s'était beaucoup inquiétée de l'absence de leur amie

-On t'a plus revue à partir du moment où ce démon nous a à moitié tués. Continua Scott

-J'ai dû être assommée à cause du choc lorsqu'il nous a écrasé contre les arbres. Je me souviens pas vraiment de ce qui c'est passé après, lorsque j'ai reprit mes esprits, j'étais Amy

Isaac fronça les sourcils mais s'abstint de parler. Après quelques dernières parole, la cadette les laissa pour aller détacher les décorations du gymnase.

-Elle ment. Dit Malia dès qu'elle fut sûre que Amy ne pouvait plus les entendre

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? demanda Stiles, il ne voyait pas pourquoi est ce que leur amie leur mentirait, surtout à propos de ça

-Il faut qu'on sache ce qui lui est arrivés, Ka... Mary nous a déjà filé entre les doigts, pas questions qu'elle fasse pareil. Prévient Scott, devenant méfiant

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de risquer la vie des membres de sa meute si jamais Amy n'était pas qui elle prétendait être.

-Je vais lui parler. Conclut Isaac

Pour lui, cette histoire ne pouvait être qu'un malentendu. Amy décrochait un bouquet de ballon des paniers de basket quand il arriva.

-Je viens de finir. avertit-elle en l'entendant arriver

Elle s'attacha les cheveux, puis récupéra un ballon qui s'était échappé du bouquet. Isaac remarqua alors des profondes marques de griffes au niveau de sa colonne vertébrale ainsi qu'un tatouage : le triskel des alphas.

-Qu'est ce que tu as dans le cou ? S'étonna t-il, craignant le pire

-Les marques de griffes ?

Isaac hocha la tète, sa cadette se tourna vers lui et récupéra les guirlandes qui se trouvaient par terre.

-Elles y sont depuis mon réveil. Répondit t-elle en haussant les épaules

Isaac écouta attentivement le cœur d'Amy. Elle mentait encore.

-Et pour le tatouage ? reprit t-il

-Lui, je l'ai depuis toujours. Affirma Amy

Cette fois elle ne mentait pas. Ils retournèrent dans le hall, Amy s'en alla après avoir saluée ses amis et Isaac rejoignit sa meute.

-On a un gros problème... leurs dit t-il en regardant vers là où était partie la fille de chasseurs

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda Scott, inquiet d'apprendre une autre nouvelle du même genre que l'existence des démons

-Sur sa nuque, elle avait des marques de griffes. Leur expliqua le beta

-Du genre les mêmes qu'avait Jackson ? Continua Stiles

-Tu crois qu'elle va se transformer en kanima !? S'étrangla Lydia, se remémorant à quoi ressemblait son ex-petit ami quand il en était un

Kira et Malia avaient un peu de mal à suivre étant donné qu'elles étaient arrivées après ces événements.

\- Je ne préférerais pas... souffla Isaac en grimaçant

Puis, voyant que les autres le regardaient bizarrement, avec un drôle de sourire, il se reprit :

-Et il y avait pas que ça, elle avait un tatouage assez particulier.

-Comment ça ? C'était quoi ? demanda Kira en fronçant les sourcils

Elle espérait que ce ne soit pas le même genre de tatouage que celui de Mary...

-C'était un triskel.

-Comme celui de Derek ? Réagit Malia

-Non... Plutôt comme celui de la meute d'alpha... répondit le beta

-Quoi !? S'exclamèrent Scott et Stiles

-Elle a le triskel des alphas tatoués sur la nuque. Affirma Isaac

-Mais Amy est humaine, non ? Elle peut pas faire partie d'une meute d'alphas si elle n'est pas un loup garou. fit Lydia

-Elle est humaine, enfin, je crois... Lâcha Scott

-Il faut qu'on le sache, à qui on pourrait poser des questions sur Amy ? Réfléchit Lydia

-Sa famille a été massacrée. Répliqua Stiles

-Il y a toujours Argent. Dit le Kitsune, se rappelant que c'était un ami de la famille d'Amy

Les autres hochèrent la tète :

-D'accord, on va le voir ce soir mais il nous faudrait quelqu'un d'autre, au cas où. Continua Malia

\- Je ne vois personne d'autre. Soupira Isaac

Malheureusement pour eux, il y avait des chances pour que Christopher Argent ne soit pas très objectif...

-Moi, je vois très bien qui... murmura Stiles

-Non, non, non! Hors de question qu'on aille **la** voir ! Elle nous a assez manipulés comme ça ! s'écria Scott, comprenant très bien de qui son meilleur ami parlait

-Il n'a pas tord, mais de toute façon on ira la voir que si Argent ne sais rien. Conclut Lydia en soupirant


	27. Chapter 27

Chapitre 27: Enfin des réponses?

Le débat pour savoir qui iraient poser des question à Christopher Argent ne fut pas long. C'est donc moins d'une heure plus tard que Scott, Stiles et Isaac montèrent dans la tour d'immeuble où se trouvait l'appartement du chasseur. Ils avaient pris l'ascenseur et se trouvaient désormais devant la porte du chasseur. Les trois adolescents échangèrent un regard et l'alpha frappa à la porte.  
La porte s'entrouvrit et le chasseur apparut dans l'encadrement:

-Désolé de vous déranger, mais... commença Scott, assez mal à l'aise de se retrouver devant Argent

Ils ne s'étaient revus que deux fois depuis l'enterrement d'Alisson, et encore, c'était juste des entrevues!

-On voudrait en savoir un peux plus sur Amy. Termina Stiles, comprenant ce qui arrivait à son meilleur ami

Argent fronça les sourcils et les laissa entrer. Il était en fait surpris qu'ils ne viennent que maintenant.

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez savoir ? Leur demanda t-il alors que les adolescents s'installaient dans le salon

-On a remarqué un tatouage très spécial sur sa nuque, on voudrait savoir comment elle l'a eu. Répondit Isaac

Christopher Argent leur jeta un regard incompréhensif.

\- Le triskel des alphas. On commence à se demander si elle est vraiment humaine.

-Les O'connor étaient des chasseurs très réputés et ce malgré leurs méthodes... Qui étaient pour le moins expéditives. Mais ça restait de bon chasseurs. Pour ce qui est d'Amy, même si ils l'aimaient beaucoup... ce n'était pas leur fille. Expliqua Christopher en s'appuyant contre son bureau

-Quoi ?! S'étranglèrent les trois adolescents

-Amy a été adoptée, Alexander et Joanna l'ont adoptée quand elle n'avait que trois ans. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que si Amy avait été ne serait ce qu'à 1% surnaturelle, ils l'auraient remarqué. Continua t-il

-C'est vrai que si Amy avait été un loup garou, elle se serait forcément transformée à un moment. Réfléchit Isaac

-Si elle est comme Kira, elle s'est peut être découverte qu'il y a peu. Dit Scott

-Sauf que ton amie, ses parents étaient au courant. Répliqua Argent

-Donc, il n'y a vraiment aucune chance qu'elle ne soit pas humaine ? s'assura Stiles

-Aucune. Coupa le chasseur

-Merci, on voulait jute vérifier. Conclut Isaac, plutôt soulagé

Les lycéens saluèrent Argent et s'en allèrent. Ils retrouvèrent ensuite Kira, Malia et Lydia chez Scott :

-Alors ? Pressa Kira

Le groupe d'adolescent se trouvait dans la chambre de leur alpha, Stiles s'était assit sur le fauteuil à roulette du bureau, Scott était appuyé contre le chambranle de sa porte; les trois filles étaient assise sur le lit et Isaac était à moitié assis sur le bureau.

-Elle a été adoptée mais vers ses trois ans. Donc si elle avait été surnaturelle, ses chasseurs de parents l'auraient remarqué. Lui répondit Scott

-Mais on devrait quand même croiser les infos, tu ne crois pas ? Questionna Lydia

Elle était surement la plus septique sur l'humanité d'Amy.

-Hors de question qu'on aille voir cette sal*** ! s'exclama Malia, grognant à moitié

-On n'a pas le choix, Argent ne devait pas être très objectif, les O'connor étaient des amis proches de sa famille. Lança Stiles

-C'est pas très étonnant vu les deux familles... grinça Scott

-Dans ce cas... On va devoir aller la voir... Soupira Isaac, Quelqu'un sait où elle habite ?

-C'était surement dans son dossier. Répliqua Stiles en cherchant son portable dans ses poches

Il alluma son téléphone et récupéra le dossier qu'il avait stocké via Icloud:

-Elle habite au numéro treize, tour deux. Dans le quartier qui se trouve vers l'église et le cimetière.

-Ouais, je vois où c'est. fit Malia en hochant la tête

-Allons-y.

Malia, Stiles, Isaac et Scott montèrent dans la vieille jeep du second et se dirigèrent vers le quartier sud de la ville.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils en descendaient : devant eux se trouvaient quatre tours d'appartement grisâtre, rendue assez lugubre par sa proximité avec le cimetière. Ces tours ne payaient pas de mine, mais leurs appartements se louaient ou s'achetaient à prix d'or: tous avaient étés construits et décorés par un designer américain de renommée mondiale.

Les adolescents montèrent les escalier de la tour deux jusqu'à arriver devant la porte numéro treize à laquelle Scott frappa. Quelqu'un jeta un coup d'œil par l'œillet puis Mary entrouvrit la porte:

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? S'étonna t-elle en voyant les adolescents

-Des infos. Lâcha Scott qui, ça se voyait, ne tenait pas à être là

-Merci, ça m'aide beaucoup... ironisa Mary en s'appuyant contre le chambranle de sa porte

-Amy, elle a un triskel sur la nuque, on voudrait savoir pourquoi. Dit Isaac

-Pourquoi est-ce que je vous aiderais ? demanda la brune en levant un sourcil interrogateur

\- On ne te donnera pas notre âme pour ça. L'avertit Stiles sur un ton catégorique

-Tiens, vous avez enfin fait des recherches sur les démons, ce n'est pas trop tôt. Sourit la créature démoniaque, Mais désolé, je ne vous dirais rien.

-De toute façon, tu ne sais rien je parie. Grinça Malia

Elle savait qu'elle avait un point commun avec le démon: elles répondaient toujours aux provocations. Et devinez quoi? Aussi gros que fut le piège, il fonctionna:

Mary haussa les épaules :

-Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'Amy a la fâcheuse tendance de disparaître lors d'événements violents et surnaturels. commença la revenante en haussant les épaules

-Des exemples? s'enquit Isaac, ses yeux bleus prenant une couleur cassante.

-Le massacre de sa famille et l'attaque d'Azazel vous suffiraient-ils?

-Quand tu as faillit nous tuer ! Tu penses vraiment qu'on va prendre en compte le moment où tu as faillit tous nous tuer? la coupa le coyote

-Nan, vous ne seriez plus là si j'avais voulut vous tuer. Quand au triskel... Si vous êtes là, c'est que vous savez utiliser un ordinateur ou un portable, non? répliqua Blade

Scott allait ajouter quelque chose mais le démon leur claqua littéralement la porte au nez.

-Je vais la tuer ! s'écria Malia


	28. Chapter 28

Chapitre 28: Le Sceau Brisé

Mary faisait de nouveau les cents pas devant la baie vitrée de son appartement. Dehors, un croissant de lune pâle peinait à faire luire la neige tant il était entouré de nuages sombres. Le manteau blanc prenait des teintes oscillant entre le bleuté et le gris du sol en dessous.

Non, elle n'était pas torturée par sa conscience. Tout d'abord parce qu'elle n'en avait pas (ou tellement peu que nous n'en parlerons pas) et aussi parce qu'elle avait autre chose à faire que d'avoir des remords.  
La fuite d'Azazel la mettait sur les nerfs. Il faut dire que les deux ne s'étaient jamais entendus et le fait qu'Azazel avait toujours eu le dessus sur elle (Eh, on ne peut pas se débarrasser d'un prince des enfers en un claquement de doigts, à moins d'être un archange, mais c'est une autre histoire) n'avait pas vraiment amélioré leurs relations. Mary avait passé la moitié de son temps post-mortem à essayer de se débarrasser de lui et ça avait faillit fonctionner. Une fois. Et puis Azazel s'était enfui.

C'était son premier sujet d'agacement, jamais elle n'aurait une nouvelle occasion comme celle-ci. Le second sujet était l'alpha qui avait détruit la-dite occasion. Mary détestait perdre. Et cet alpha avait littéralement réussit à la mettre hors-service pendant quasiment douze heures. Il était hors de question qu'un être aussi puissant survive. Elle n'avait pas pour habitude de laisser des obstacles lui barrer la route.  
Et, même si elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué elle-même, il s'était passé quelque chose lorsque l'Alpha l'avait attaqué. Lorsque le démon était revenu d'entre les morts, elle avait due sacrifier une partie de sa puissance pour récupérer son ancien corps. La partie qui concernait sa transformation complète et sa capacité à passer des pactes. Cependant, cette partie lui était revenue dès que l'onde avait eu lieu. Détruisant le sceau qui bloquait ses pouvoirs, mais ce n'était pas tout...

La brune secoua la tète pour chasser cette idée stupide : si il existait un alpha assez puissant pour générer une telle onde de choc, même si elle n'avait à ce moment que la moitié de ses pouvoirs, elle l'aurait forcément remarquée. On ne pouvait pas cacher un tel pouvoir aux yeux d'un démon, la preuve! Elle avait repéré Scott dès son réveil!  
La seule personne qui aurait put dissimuler un tel pouvoir était morte il y a seize ans, et Mary ne l'avait même pas connu !  
Quand au symbole sur lequel les adolescents étaient venus l'interroger... Soit Amy avait un lien quelconque avec la meute d'alpha qui était passée ici, soit... Le triskel qu'ils lui avaient montrés se trouvait être un symbole protecteur, il agit pour protéger quelqu'un et empêcher les attaques ou toutes autres manifestations surnaturelles.

Dans ce cas, si c'était bien le symbole protecteur... Quelqu'un qui s'y connaissait pas mal en matière de surnaturel avait voulut protéger Amy, sauf qu'il n'y avait personne qui ait eut les compétences dans son entourage...

-A moins qu'on ne le lui ait tatoué avant son adoption... murmura Mary

Soudain, la sonnerie de son téléphone retenti. Plongée dans ses pensées, la revenante n'avait pas prête attention à la lune qui avait terminé sa descente pour être remplacée par une aube rosâtre.

-Un meurtre : la victime est de type caucasien, homme de quarante ans, visiblement recherché pour coups et blessures et trafic de drogues... On dirait que mes réflexions philosophiques vont devoir attendre.

Récupérant le lieu de l'attaque, la "jeune" femme attrapa ses affaires et sortie.

* * *

L'attaque avait eut lieu dans le hall de marbre poussiéreux d'un hôtel de luxe que la récession avait frappé plus que durement, le laissant à l'abandon sans possibilité de rachat. La ville aurait bien aimé se débarrasser de ce nid à squatteurs mais le bâtiment étant la propriété d'une banque, elle n'en avait jamais eu le pouvoir.

Il n'avait pas fallut longtemps au shérif Stilinski pour comprendre que, comme d'habitude à Beacon Hills, ce meurtre n'avait pas été commis pas un être humain normal. Il avait donc décidé d'appeler son fils et son meilleur ami sur la scène de crime. Mieux valait qu'il les appelle lui-même plutôt que de les voir débarquer un quart d'heure plus tard.

Les deux lycéen arrivèrent devant l'immeuble quelques instants plus tard. Stiles gara sa jeep une rue plus loin pour éviter les voitures de police et ils rejoignirent le père du conducteur dans le hall. Au milieu de ce dernier se trouvait une flaque de sang coagulé avec, en son centre, le corps lacéré d'un homme. Sur son bras droit était tatoué le sigle d'un gang local.

-Pas cool... fit Stiles en voyant le corps

Il eut la désagréable impression qu'il finissait pas s'habituer aux cadavres qui jonchaient le sol de sa ville natale. Les deux amis grimpèrent les cinq marches qui les séparaient du mort pour l'examiner:

-Celui qui a fait ça n'était pas humain en tout cas. Lui dit Scott en lui montrant les traces de griffes et de morsures sur le corps

-Je m'en serais pas douté, tiens ! Railla son meilleur ami, C'est pas comme si on avait le droit à beaucoup de crimes "normaux" par ici en même temps.

Mary quand à elle se tenait sur le toit. Elle avait préféré passer par l'immeuble adjacent pour éviter les policiers qui entouraient la scène de crime. Le démon fit sauter la charnière d'une des lucarnes et descendit dans les couloirs tagués de l'immeuble jusqu'au hall. Elle s'arrêta brusquement en voyant les deux lycéens et se dissimula derrière l'encadrement de la porte qu'elle passait.

 **-Tch ! Je ne vais quand même pas posséder quelqu'un pour voir un cadavre !?**

-C'est l'œuvre d'un garou, ça ya pas de doute. Disait Stiles en tournant autour du corps

-Mais de là à savoir quoi... soupira Scott en fronçant les sourcils, Ce n'est pas comme si on connaissait tous les types.

-Je dirais un loup alpha, comme celui de la dernière fois. Lança Mary en s'approchant des adolescents

-Qu'est ce que tu fous là !? S'exclama Scott en se tournant brusquement vers la jeune femme

-Je vous donne un coup de main, je tiens autant que vous à retrouver cet Alpha. Répondit la brune en haussant les épaules

-Je parie que c'est parce qu'il t'a mis K.O. sourit Stiles, moqueur

-Urusai*... C'est lui qui a fait ça, qui plus est, il n'est pas à Beacon Hill's par hasard...

-Quoi !? S'étranglèrent les deux adolescents

-Le tatouage d'Amy, il sert à repousser les êtres surnaturels et Azazel l'a brisé. Si cet alpha est ici, c'est pour elle.

* * *

*La Ferme


	29. Chapter 29

Chapitre 29: Nanotechnologie et Sortilège

Amy se gara dans le parking de son nouvel immeuble. Elle revenait de son entrainement au tir journalier qu'elle avait effectué dans l'une des parties les plus calmes de la forêt.  
Elle entra dans le bâtiment et rejoignit son appartement au deuxième étage. Elle avait dut attendre presque un mois, à cause des travaux et de la paperasse, pour enfin y habiter. Christopher, qui l'avait hébergé jusque là, lui avait proposé de l'aider à payer mais la lycéenne avait refusé. Autant que son héritage serve, non?  
Amy balança ses clés sur sur le plan de travail gris de sa cuisine et se servit un verre d'eau. Soudain, la chanson you da one de Becky G qu'elle utilisait comme sonnerie de portable retenti :

-Amy.

-C'est Scott, on est tous chez Stiles, tu pourrais nous rejoindre ? demanda de but en blanc l'alpha

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? S'étonna la lycéenne en reposant son verre, un air inquiet au visage

-La police a trouvé un corps ce matin et on pense que c'est l'alpha de l'autre soir qui l'aurait tué. expliqua Scott

Amy fronça les sourcils:

-Je vois, je vous rejoins dès que je peux. Où est-ce qu'habite Stiles?

Scott lui donna l'adresse puis raccrocha. La jeune fille prit le temps de recharger l'une de ses armes et de la glisser dans son sac. Au cas où. Ceci fait, elle redescendit de son appartement jusqu'au parking où elle démarra sa Honda Accord.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, la fille de chasseurs arrivait devant une maison marron claire, coincée entre deux autres maisons semblables dont l'une était à vendre. Elle repéra celle de son ami grâce à la jeep qui était garée devant.

-Vous êtes où ? demanda Amy, en entrant après avoir frappé

-Dans la chambre ! répliqua la voix de Scott du premier étage

-Si je ne vous connaissez pas, je me poserais des questions ! Lança t-elle en poussant la porte de la pièce

-Ahaha, très drôle. fit Stiles en souriant pendant que les autres riaient

Dedans se trouvaient donc le brun, Scott, Malia, Isaac et, assise tranquillement sur le rebord de la fenêtre en train de pianoter sur son téléphone, se tenait Mary, version adolescente.

\- Toi !

Amy se précipita immédiatement sur la brune, prête à la frapper, de préférence au visage et en faisant mal.

-Tsss... Bonjour à toi aussi. Dit cette dernière en arrêtant l'adolescente d'un mouvement de main accompagné d'un air neutre

-Qu'est ce qu'elle fiche ici !? s'écria Amy en se tournant vers les autres

-Elle nous aide. La calma Stiles, sans être trop précis : travailler avec le démon ne lui plaisait pas non plus beaucoup

-Aider à quoi ?! Elle va encore nous faire un sale coup, si on a de la chance ! Et si on en a pas, elle risque encore de tenter de nous éliminer ! s'exclama t-elle

-Je suis d'accord. Grinça Malia en jetant un regard sombre au démon

-Je ne vous demande pas de lui faire confiance. Commença Scott en essayant de calmer jeu

Malgré les pouvoirs de Mary, si Malia et Amy s'y mettaient à deux, il ne donnait pas cher de la peau du démon.

-Si vous le faites, c'est que vous êtes complètements cinglés ou complètement stupides. Railla celle-ci

-La ferme ! Coupa Isaac d'un air blasé

Lui aussi avait contesté la présence de Blade, et il n'était toujours pas convaincu que ce soit une bonne idée, mais Scott était son alpha et il devait lui obéir.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Kira en entrant dans la chambre

Elle grinça devant l'atmosphère lourde qui pesait dans la pièce, telle une chape de plomb.

-Quelqu'un a été tué par un loup-alpha et on pense que c'est celui de l'autre fois. Lui répondit Stiles en se tournant vers la nouvelle arrivante

-Mais il nous a sauvés la vie ! S'étrangla Kira en posant son sac au pied de la porte

-Visiblement, c'est pas son travail à plain temps. ironisa Isaac

-On pense qu'il en après toi, Amy. Ajouta Scott en fixant la fille de chasseur

-Quoi ? Pourquoi !? S'étonna Amy

Elle n'avait jamais croisé d'alpha, Scott était d'ailleurs le premier qu'elle rencontrait! Avant, elle avait toujours eu affaire avec des Omégas ou des Bêtas, au mieux.

-Ton tatouage, le triskel, c'est un sceau protecteur. La personne qui te l'a tatoué s'y connaissait assez en vieux sorts et elle l'a fait pour te protéger de quelque chose de surnaturel. En t'attaquant, Azazel l'a brisé à cause d'une sorte de surcharge de pouvoir, donc l'alpha t'a retrouvé. Expliqua Mary en mimant les guillemets avec ses doigts

-C'est du grand n'importe quoi ! Et comment tu sais ça ? répliqua Amy qui ne voulait presque pas la croire

-J'ai plus de deux milles ans, j'ai finis par apprendre pas mal de truc sur comment le mode fonctionne en haut. Lâcha Mary d'un air irrité

Elle rangea son téléphone et s'appuya contre la vitre, les bras croisés. Les lycéens regardèrent la revenante pendant cinq bonne minutes, bouche bée.

-Pardon ? S'étranglèrent t-ils

\- Rassurez-vous, si on ne compte pas les années que j'ai passée aux enfers, je dois avoir dans mille cinq-cent-trois ans, plus ou moins. dit la brune en haussant les épaules

-Je crois que je préfère encore me concentrer sur l'alpha... murmura Stiles

Cette fille était aussi âgée que les pyramides !

-Grave... souffla Kira sans pour autant détacher son regard de Mary

-Bon, comment on pourrait le retrouver ? reprit Stiles en secouant la tête pour recentrer ses pensées

-Je peux m'en occuper. Proposa le démon en se redressant

-Comment ? S'étonna le kitsune, elle doutait qu'un démon puisse utiliser un gps

-Le soir où on a croisé Azazel, quand l'alpha s'est attaqué à nous, j'ai réussit à placer un traceur sur lui. expliqua le démon

-Ouais, dis plutôt le soir où tu as faillit tous nous tuer. Grinça Malia en lui jetant un regard sombre et lourd de menaces

-Te tuer, pas pareil. répondit Mary

\- Calmez-vous toutes les deux ! ordonna Scott

A la suite des paroles de la revenante, le coyote s'était mis à grogner, ses yeux prenant une teinte bleue glace.

-Comment tu as put placer un traceur ? S'intéressa Amy, une fois son amie repassée à la normale

-Grâce à de la nanotechnologie. Il y a quelques temps, j'ai récupérés des nano traceurs pour les étudier et j'en ai mit sur l'une de mes dagues que j'ai planté dans l'alpha. répondit Mary

-Donc, c'est dans son sang ? supposa Isaac

Elle hocha la tête. Kira l'observa, très étonnée, pendant plusieurs secondes:

\- Tu ne t'es pas fait remarquer ?! S'étrangla t-elle

-Nan, il était trop occupé à me bouffer le bras. répliqua le démon avec un sourire amusé

Amy eut un petit rire, c'était bien l'une des seules bonnes choses qui soit arrivée lors de cette nuit là.

-J'ai mon ordi' si tu veux. Avertit Stiles en montrant le portable, posé sur son bureau au milieu de papiers, de livres et de manuels

-Non, il me faut le mien, j'ai le logiciel pré installé dessus, je vais retourner chez moi. Répondit la brune en se levant de son rebord de fenêtre

Elle fit craquer ses épaules et reprit sa forme adulte. Les garous grincèrent des dents: ils n'arrivaient pas à s'habituer aux changements d'énergie et de force qui s'opéraient quand le démon faisait ça.

-Pourquoi tu veux le retrouver ? S'intéressa Malia

-T'occupe, je vous aide pour cette fois, c'est tout. dit Mary en haussant les épaules

Elle se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre et se tourna vers les autres:

-Je vous préviens quand je l'ai trouvé. Salua telle en sortant

Elle partit de la maison et retourna dans la barre d'appartement qu'elle habitait depuis près de cinq mois. Une fois rentrée dans son loft, la brune se dirigea vers la chambre.  
Mary tira un grand coffre en acier, gravé de symboles, de pentacles et autres pentagrammes de dessous une armoire. Elle déverrouilla le cadenas en y entrant un code: 1,5,0,3. Dedans se trouvait un autre coffret, noir, nervuré de vert avec une serrure. Le tout semblait ancien, très ancien.

La revenante enleva un des colliers qu'elle portait, dessus se trouvait une clé qui devait avoir le même âge que le coffre. Elle l'ouvrit: à l'intérieur se trouvait un vieux carnet de cuir orné d'une émeraude ; plusieurs flacons de couleurs plus ou moins naturelles, des pierres et d'autres choses qui avait tout d'un kit de sorcellerie pour sorcière confirmée.

Le démon tira le carnet et un des flacons contenant un liquide rouge presque noir qui ressemblait à... Du sang. Ainsi qu'un rectangle de tissu blanc. Elle plongea deux doigts dans le flacon et traça un pentagramme, entouré par un serpent se mordant la queue* sur le tissu.  
La brune plaça ensuite la dague avec laquelle elle avait frappée l'alpha au centre. Elle ajouta une carte récente de la ville au dessus et récita une formule en ce qui ressemblait à du latin. Une flamme verte apparue presque aussitôt au dessus de la rue de Stiles. Mary eut un sourire narquois et saisit son portable pour appeler Scott :

-Scott ? J'ai localisée l'alpha.

-Où est il? demanda l'adolescent

-Pas très loin de là où vous êtes. Tout le monde est avec toi ?

-Non, Amy vient de partir. Répondit Scott

-Où est son appart ? continua la brune en cherchant sur sa carte

-Si je me souviens bien, son appartement est au quinze rue Edison, ça se trouve près du lycée. Pourquoi ? Expliqua l'autre

-Rien, je voulais vérifier que l'alpha ne la suivait pas, mais c'est bon, il ne va pas par là.

-Vers où il va ? S'étonna le brun

-Et merde! s'exclama la brune, je l'ai perdu !

-Ton logiciel a bugé?

-J'en sais rien, j'l'ai piquée à la NSA. expliqua Mary

-C'est pas grave, au moins Amy n'est pas en danger. Rappelle-moi si tu as du nouveau. Termina Scott, décidant de ne pas s'attarder sur le fait qu'un démon de deux mille ans avait piraté la NSA

-D'accord. Salua la brune en raccrochant

Elle eut un grand sourire et jeta un regard à la carte où un point de feu stagnait dans la forêt.

-La crédulité humaine !


	30. Chapter 30

Chapitre 30: Un autre mensonge

 _-La crédulité humaine !_

Mary fit craquer ses cervicales et se releva. La brune sortit de chez elle après avoir prit son chapelet et verrouilla sa porte d'un claquement de doigts. Elle retrouva sa Yamaha dehors et la démarra.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le démon s'arrêtait à l'orée de la forêt. La revenant descendit de son véhicule et rejoignit la chaîne qui barrait l'entré du chemin. elle descendit de sa morpho est se dirigea vers la chaîne qui barrait l'entré du chemin. Mary eut un sourire ironique et fit exploser les maillons de la chaîne. De toutes façons, le panneau propriété privé n'avait pas eu d'utilité depuis n certain temps déjà.  
Tout en marchant sur le sentier, elle sortit son portable pour vérifier la position du loup. Emmener tout le rituel aurait juste été une perte de temps et d'espace, aussi avait-elle poussée la carte en dessous de la caméra de son appartement. Comme quoi, technologie et rites démoniaques étaient parfois complémentaire. L'alpha n'avait visiblement pas bougé, restant dans l'enceinte de la forêt. le trouver ne serait pas compliqué.

 **-Où tu te cache, enfoiré ?**

La revenante marcha jusqu'à la maison en ruines des Hale avant de sentir la présence du loup-garou. Celui-ci n'était pas sous forme animale, sinon, elle l'aurait perçut bien plus tôt. Mary chercha du regard toute trace de lui avant d'entendre un craquement de branche derrière elle.. Elle se retourna brusquement :

-Toi !?

Chez Stiles :

-Tu vas arrêter oui !? s'exclama Malia

Isaac tournait en rond depuis plus de dix minutes dans la pièce où se tenaient encore Stiles, Scott, Kira et Malia. Le premier était assis devant son ordinateur avec Scott et Kira, en train de faire des recherches tandis que Malia, qui ne comprenait pas grand chose à la technologie, était obligée de regarder le beta faire les cents pas.

-Désolé ! répliqua le loup-garou, Je m'inquiète c'est tout !

-Pour qui ? Pour Amy ? demanda le kitsune en se tournant vers les deux garous

Le lycéen s'arrêta et roula les yeux avec son habituel sourire ironique, Kira échangea un regard entendu avec Scott.

-Si tu t'inquiète pour elle, appelle-la ! S'amusa Stiles sans pour autant quitter son écran des yeux

-Déjà fait... soupira Isaac en faisant craquer ses doigts

-C'est pourtant pas son genre... s'étonna Scott en fronçant les sourcils, On devrait aller la voir, histoire de vérifier que tout va bien.

-T'as eu des nouvelles de l'autre ? Grinça Malia en jetant un œil à l'ordinateur par-dessus l'épaule de Stiles

-Non, elle a put le suivre mais il a réussit à désactiver les traceurs ou quelque chose comme ça.

-D'où le fait que je cherche comment les réactiver. D'ailleurs, vaudrait mieux que je connaisse la marque, vous devriez aller la voir pour lui demander, elle ne répond pas à mes textos. Et, puis pendant ce temps là, Isaac pourrait aller voir si Amy va bien. expliqua Stiles

-Bonne idée, Kira viendra avec moi, Malia, tu iras avec Isaac. Acquiesça Scott

-Moi, je vais rester ici, au cas où l'une des deux viendrait. Ajouta le brun

Les quatre autres hochèrent la tête et partirent, laissant le seul humain du groupe dans la chambre. Soudain, il fronça les sourcils en fixant son écran. Quelque chose clochait. Mary avait dit avoir employée des nano-traceurs, qui se trouvaient donc dans le sang de l'alpha.

-Il n'a pas put les désactiver... comprit-il en repoussant sa chaise

Du coté de Scott et Kira :

-Tu connais son numéro d'appartement ? demanda Kira en observant les tours d'habitation qui se trouvaient devant eux

-Ouais, c'est le treize. Répondit Scott

-Venant d'un démon, je me serais plutôt attendu à un manoir ! remarqua la brune en entrant dans la tour

Scott eut un petit rire :

-D'après ce que j'ai vu, l'intérieur est pas mal, et puis, si c'était le cas, tu vivrais dans un palace toi aussi.

Kira leva les yeux au ciel en souriant. Les deux lycéens commencèrent à monter les marches de l'immeuble. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivaient devant la porte du treize.

-Mary ? C'est Scott... Annonça l'alpha en toquant à la porte

Il fronça les sourcils : aucune réponse ni aucun son ne provenait de l'appartement. Même pas de rythme cardiaque. Mais en même temps, est-ce qu'un démon pouvait avoir un rythme cardiaque?

-Elle n'a peut être pas entendu. Supposa Kira

-Tu veux rire ? Elle a la même ouïe que les garous ! répliqua Scott

-...Qu'est ce qu'on fait alors ? On entre ?

-Tu sais crocheter une serrure ? demanda Scott

Kira eut un sourire espiègle et retira une épingle de son chignon. Elle commença à crocheter la serrure sous les yeux ébahis de son petit ami, dans un clic sonore, la porte s'ouvrit sur les murs clairs du loft.

-Bien joué ! S'étonna t-il

La brune sourit et entra, suivit de Scott. Personne ne semblait être à l'intérieur. Le brun se dirigea vers le salon pour trouver l'ordinateur du démon. La pièce était grande, peinte en blanche avec un parquet moka. En face d'un canapé chocolat qui avait l'air très confortable se trouvait un télé plasma noire accrochée au mur. Le lycéen y jeta un coup d'œil légèrement envieux avant de retourner à ses recherches. L'interrompant, Kira l'appela.

Dans la chambre où elle était, devant un lit double à peu près fait, se trouvait le matériel que Mary avait utilisé pour localiser l'alpha.

-Pourquoi je m'en doutais... soupira Scott en voyant la flamme verte bien présente au niveau de la forêt

Du coté d'Isaac et Malia :

-Amy ? Appela Isaac en frappant à la porte

-T'entend quelque chose ? Chuchota Malia

-Non... Attend, je la rappelle... fit Isaac en tapant le numéro de son amie

La sonnerie retentit à l'intérieur :

-Bordel...murmura Isaac

-J'entend pas son cœur. Ajouta le coyote

-Où est ce qu'elle peut être ? S'inquiéta Isaac

-J'en sais rien, on devrait retourner chez Stiles. Proposa Malia

Isaac hocha la tête.

-Je vous l'avais dit ! s'écria Malia, Elle nous a encore trahis !

De retour chez Stiles, ce dernier et Scott avaient raconté à Isaac et à Malia ce qu'ils avaient découvert.

-Du calme ! s'exclama Scott

Malia était tellement énervée que ses yeux s'étaient transformés et ses griffes suivaient le même chemin.

-Comment tu veux que je me calme !? On s'est encore fait roulés par cette salope de démon ! répliqua t-elle

-Je propose qu'on se préoccupe de l'autre humain de ce groupe. Dit Stiles en changeant de sujet

\- Il a raison, Amy n'était pas dans son appartement et son portable était à l'intérieur. Continua Isaac

-Si Mary a raison sur le fait que l'Alpha en a après Amy... commença Kira

-Dans ce cas, elle est surement dans la forêt ! conclut Scott

-Il faut qu'on y aille ! s'exclama Isaac en se dirigeant vers la porte

Actions


	31. Chapter 31

Chapitre 31: Les démons de la forêt

En quelques instants, la meute était entièrement (ou presque) rassemblée dans la jeep de Stiles qui, heureusement, accepta de démarrer.

-On devrait peut être prévenir Derek, vous ne pensez pas ? dit le brun qui ne tenait pas à ce que le loup garou tente de le tuer à coup de mâchoires sur-développées

Scott eut un moment de réflexion, si l'alpha était contre eux, seul, ils pourraient se débrouiller mais si les démons de l'autre fois ou si Mary retentait un coup comme la dernière fois, un loup garou en plus ne serait pas du luxe.

-D'accord, mais dit lui juste qu'on va chercher l'alpha, comme ça si on a un problème, il saurât où on est. Dit-il à Stiles

Celui-ci repêcha son téléphone dans sa poche et le lança à Isaac pour qu'il appelle l'ancien alpha.  
Alors qu'ils arrivaient tout les cinq vers la forêt, la radio de la jeep s'alluma toute seule, passant les stations sans jamais s'arrêter, passant du classique à la pop, dans un grésillement désagréable.

-Stiles, arrête ça. Fit Malia, qui observait la forêt approchante par la fenêtre, le bruit la gênant

-C'est pas moi ! s'exclama le brun, qui essayait en vain d'éteindre la radio

Kira pâlit, les soirées films d'horreur remontaient un peu dans sa mémoire mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment.

-Tu te fous de moi ? Grinça Isaac en se tournant vers Stiles

-Non ! répliqua l'humain

-Bah, ça doit être juste un bug. Vous avez trop regardé de films d'horreur les gars. Soupira Scott en haussant les épaules

Comme pour le soutenir, la radio s'éteignit.

-Vous voyez ? Ajouta l'alpha

Leur discussion fut interrompue par l'arrivée à l'entrée de la forêt, Stiles gara sa jeep et les quatre autres descendirent. Devant eux se trouvaient la Yamaha de Mary.

-Bon, au moins on sait qu'elle est là. Fit Kira en avançant à l'intérieur de la forêt

Les cinq adolescents entrèrent dans la forêt et commencèrent à chercher le démon et l'alpha.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ici !? S'étrangla Malia

Ils venaient d'arriver devant les ruines de la maison Hale, tout autour, les arbres étaient cassés, certains presque couchés au sol !

-J'en ai aucune idée... murmura Scott en observant les alentours

Soudain, les garous se tournèrent d'un coup vers l'est de la maison. Ils avaient tous les trois entendus du bruit.

-Qui est là ?! s'écria Isaac

Il y eut des rires provenant de la maison, puis quatre personnes sortirent de derrière. Il y avait un homme, chauve et carré comme un boxer, une femme aux cheveux teint platine, un autre homme aux cheveux noirs, tout aussi massif que le premier et un autre, plus trapu, brun avec ce qui ressemblait à une arme à feu. Tous avaient des yeux noirs sans pupille !

-Encore des démons ?! supposa Stiles

-Je crois bien ! répliqua Kira

Aussitôt, le brun commença à fouiller dans son sac-a-dos.

-Qu'est ce que tu cherches ? demanda sa petite amie

-De quoi nous débarrasser de ces enfoirés. Répondit l'humain en continuant de fouiller

Après la mésaventure avec Azazel et les autres, Stiles avait fait des recherches sur les moyens de se débarrasser des démons, il avait donc emmené des copie d'exorcismes, de l'eau bénite piquée à l'église de Beacon Hills, du sel et quelques autres trucs beaucoup moins sur. Il avait trouvé ces informations sur le site d'un groupe nommé les GhostFacers.

-Tiens, regardez qui est là ! lança la femme du groupe de démons

-Ça ne serait pas les ados qui étaient venus nous déranger la dernière fois ? remarqua le chauve

-Si, si t'as raison Clawde, c'est bien ces idiots, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il en manque... soupira celui qui était armé

-Attend, c'est les démons de la dernière fois ? S'étonna Scott

-Impossible, ils se sont fait tués par l'alpha et par Mary ! répliqua Isaac

-Ils possédaient des corps, ils leurs a suffit d'en changer. Expliqua Stiles

-Bon les gamins, on a pas de temps à perdre avec vous ! Alors soit vous dégagez gentiment et vous retournez à votre bac à sable, soit on vous tue. Les menaça le seul démon qui n'avait pas parlé

-Non, mais je rêve... grinça Kira

-Vous vous êtes fait exploser à six contre un ! Vous ne devez pas être si puissant ! Railla Isaac

D'un simple mouvement de main, la femme le projeta contre un arbre.

-Toujours plus puissants qu'un simple beta ! s'exclama t-elle

Scott, Malia et Kira s'apprêtèrent à bondir, transformés pour aller aider Isaac mais Stiles les arrêta :

-Stop ! C'est pas avec vos crocs que vous allez les blesser, vous risquez juste de tuer ceux qui sont possédés ! Balancez leur ça !

Il tendit des sachets de sel et des gourdes d'eau bénite à chacun d'entre eux.

-Quoi ?! Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on fasse avec ça !? S'étonna Kira

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel et lança de l'eau bénite sur le démon le plus proche, celui avec l'arme à feu. Celui-ci cria en se tenant le visage :

-Petit enfoiré ! Hurla t-il

De la vapeur passait sous ses mains qu'il avait plaquées sur son visage. Quand il les enleva, il ressemblait à un grand brûlé !

-Tiens, une pizza quatre fromages ! Gémit Isaac, qui, malgré l'emprise de la blonde, continuait d'ironiser

La blonde se contenta de resserrer son emprise sur le loup-garou, qui commençait vraiment à manquer d'air. Le démon que Stiles avait arrosé continuait de hurler.

-Ça vous va comme explication ? Lança t-il au autres

Ceux-ci hochèrent la tête et attrapèrent ce que Stiles leur avait tendu. Scott commença par lancer du sel dans les yeux de la blonde, qui feula de douleurs et d'irritation, relâchant son emprise sur Isaac, qui glissa le long de l'arbre.

-Merci, je commençais justement à m'ennuyer. Sourit le blond

Pour toute réponse, Scott lui lança du sel et une gourde que le beta attrapa au vol.

-Vas falloir que vous les distrayiez ! les avertit Stiles en cherchant les copies des exorcismes qu'il avait faits.

-On s'en occupe ! lui répondit Malia en lançant un peu de sa gourde au visage du chauve qui venait de projeter un tronc d'arbre sur elle, ce qu'elle n'avait esquivée qu'au dernier moment

Isaac semblait quant à lui décidé à se venger de la blonde car il la bombardait sans arrêt de sel ! Kira s'occupait, avec Scott, de celui qui était désarmé mais qui pourtant, semblait être le plus fort des quatre démons. Stiles avait un grand un grand sourire alors qu'il rassemblait ses feuilles, pour une fois, la première, il pourrait se battre à égalité avec ses amis.

-T'es bientôt près ? Demanda Kira, interrompant ses joyeuses pensées.

-Parce que là, on est bientôt à court ! ajouta Malia

Le brun sourit et il commença de réciter l'exorcisme :

- _Exorcizamuste te, omnis imundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas. Omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo, draco maledicte. Ecclesiam tuam securi tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audio nos !_

Les démons poussèrent des cris horribles tout en tentant de s'approcher de Stiles pour l'empêcher de réciter l'exorcisme mais ils étaient maintenus à distance par Malia, Isaac, Scott et Kira. Enfin, l'humain termina l'exorcisme et, dans un cri bestial et inhumain, une fumée noire sortie de la bouche des quatre démons et disparue dans le ciel.

-Pfffiou, c'était moins une... soupira Isaac, qui avait dépensé toute son eau bénite et son sel.

-Bien joué Stiles ! lança Scott avec un grand sourire

-Sans ça, on était, légèrement, morts. Sourit Kira

-Et bien, je ne m'attendais pas à ça... s'étonna une voix

Personne n'avait perçu le nouvel arrivant, trop concentré à se débarrasser des démons.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapitre 32: Quelque chose de surprenant

Tout le monde se tourna d'un coup vers la voix qu'ils avaient tout de suite reconnue :

-A croire que j'avais tord. Ajouta t-elle

Devant eux se trouvait Mary, et elle n'avait pas l'air d'être dans la meilleure des formes. Elle avait plusieurs estafilades en cours de cicatrisation au visage, ses vêtements étaient couvert de sang et déchirés par ce qui devait être des griffes, ou des crocs.

-Dis moi qui t'as fait ça, que j'aille lui offrir des fleurs... grinça Malia avec un sourire narquois

Le démon pencha la tête sur le coté avec un demi sourire :

-Pas sûr qu'il apprécie les fleurs.

-C'était Azazel ou l'alpha ? demanda Scott en ignorant les piques que s'envoyait Mary et Malia

De toutes façons, elles faisaient ça depuis des mois maintenant, ce n'était pas près de changer.

-L'alpha, Azazel s'est barré d'ici, je crois que le loup et moi lui avons passé l'envie de venir squatter votre ville.

-Alors tu vas partir aussi, je suppose ? fit Stiles

-Pas tout suite, d'abord je me débarrasse de l'alpha et après je me tire. Corrigea le démon

-C'est pas comme ça qu'on fonctionne. S'interposa Scott

Mary fronça les sourcils et s'approcha du lycéen.

-Écoute moi bien, « Saint McCall » je fais ce que je veux, et aux dernières nouvelles je ne fais pas partie de ta meute, donc tes ordres, tu te les gardes. Coupa t-elle d'un air menaçant, laissant libre cours à son aura

L'atmosphère autour de la meute et du démon était devenue électrique, chacun étant prêt à se battre s'il le fallait.

-En parlant de l'alpha... Vous ne devinerez jamais qui c'est... reprit la brune, changeant de sujet comme une girouette, comme à son habitude

-Je sens que tu vas te faire un plaisir de nous le dire... railla Isaac en secouant la tête

-C'est votre... commença Mary

La jeune femme fut interrompue par l'alpha qui, sorti de nulle part, bondit et la mordit à la gorge, la faisant tomber au sol.

-C'est pas vrai, t'es tenace toi ! s'exclama Mary en repoussant le loup grâce à une onde de choc

Elle se releva : du sang coulait d'une plaie énorme à sa gorge, qui avait l'air à moitié arrachée, et imprégnait son T-shirt. Elle la referma avec un soupire irrité. Elle dégaina un de ses katanas et se mit en garde, une main en avant.  
Le loup grogna et se rapprocha de nouveau. Kira et les autres tentèrent d'arrêter les deux êtres surnaturels mais, d'un mouvement de main, Mary les envoya contre les arbres avec force, leurs coupant la respiration.

-Restez en dehors de ça, koso.* leurs lança t-elle

Le loup garou tenta de la re-projeter au sol mais un coup de pied dans la gorge l'envoya bouler contre un arbre.

-Quand est ce que tu comprendras que tu n'es pas assez fort contre un démon, même un alpha de naissance comme toi ! S'énerva Mary

La brune leva son index droit et le loup garou s'éleva de quelques mètres dans les hauteurs. Mary ouvrit la main et commença à la refermer, comme pour écraser la gorge du loup. Celui-ci commença à se débattre, commençant lentement à manquer d'air.

-Arrête ! S'exclama Scott

-Tu vas le tuer ! Continua Stiles

Le démon jeta un regard amusé à la meute et laissa tomber l'alpha à terre.

-Attendez-vous à une légère surprise. Sourit la brune

-Quoi ? S'étonna Malia

L'alpha commença petit à petit à reprendre une forme humaine, et au grand étonnement de Scott et des autres, le loup noir laissa place à une adolescente aux cheveux châtain clairs.

-Amy !? S'étrangla Isaac

-Je vous avais dit que ça serait... Surprenant. S'amusa Mary

Alors que les adolescents restaient bouche bée par cette révélation, Mary soupira et lança dans le vide :

-Sors de là, tu sais très bien que je t'ai vu.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'homme qui arrivait.

-Je peux savoir ce que t'as foutu ?! S'irrita Peter Hale en voyant Amy K.O

-Tch, apprend à surveiller tes plans si tu ne veux pas que je m'en débarrasse. Répliqua la brune

Le loup-garou eut un regard exaspéré.

-Comment ça vos plans !? demanda Scott, son regard alternant entre Peter et Mary

-Qu'est ce que vous avez encore fichu ?! S'exclama Stiles

-C'est vous qui avez transformée Amy ? supposa Isaac

Peter et Mary ignorèrent les adolescents et continuèrent ce qui ressemblait légèrement à une dispute de couple.

-Ça m'étonnerait qu'elle ait décidée de t'attaquer. Reprit le brun

-Et bien figure toi que si ! Et je te signale que ce n'est pas parce qu'on a couché ensemble que je dois suivre tes plans ! S'énerva Mary (toujours aussi délicate)

Les adolescents échangèrent un regard étonné. Peter leva les yeux au ciel et ses yeux prirent leurs couleurs bleu glace surnaturelle.

-Un conseil, ne te mets pas en travers de ma route. Lança t-il

La brune se mit à sourire d'un air narquois, elle passa sa langue sur ses canines :

-Sinon quoi ? N'oublis pas qu'Elle a essayée et c'est une alpha.

Peter se transforma totalement et bondit sur Mary qui semblait beaucoup s'amuser de la situation. Elle balaya ses griffes d'un coup de bras et lui envoya un coup de la tranche de la main dans la gorge. Celui-ci recula et tenta de la mordre au bras qu'elle avait en défense. Mary para mais il s'agissait d'une feinte et le second coup la pris de court, la déconcentrant.

Pendant ce laps de temps, Isaac avait réussit à se libérer de l'emprise du démon et s'était caché pour demander de l'aide à Derek, car à ce train là, la situation allait complètement dégénérer !

Mary, commençant à s'ennuyer, attaqua Peter avec son katanas, sans le dégainer et finit par assommer le beta d'un coup avec le fourreau. Elle le bloqua ensuite contre un arbre, tout comme les autres. Alors qu'elle allait s'en aller, Derek Hale arriva, l'air passablement remonté :

-C'est le défilé aujourd'hui ou quoi!?

Soudain, alors que Derek s'apprêtait surement à attaquer le démon, Amy se redressa, les yeux rouges sangs, assez énervée :

-Je t'interdis de toucher à un seul cheveu d'un membre de ma famille ! Cracha l'adolescente

-Quoi?! S'étrangla Derek

Amy attaqua la brune, ignorant la tête bouche bée des autres (ainsi que la réaction de Derek).

-Ah, mais tu commence vraiment à m'emmerder toi ! s'exclama Mary

Elle esquiva l'attaque de la louve, attrapa son bras gauche et cassa le droit d'un mouvement de mains avant de l'assommer d'un coup à l'arrière du crane.

-Je te jure les nièces, ce que c'est chiant.

-C'est... C'est une Hale !? S'étonna Isaac

-C'est ta sœur ?! Continua Malia, avant de se rendre compte que si Amy était la sœur de Derek, c'était aussi sa cousine

\- Vous n'étiez pas au courant ? demanda Mary, sincèrement étonnée


	33. Chapter 33

Chapitre 33: Réunion de famille

Derek recula de plusieurs pas, complètement sous le choc de ces révélations. C'était impossible... Ça ne pouvait être qu'une autre manipulation du démon et de son psychopathe d'oncle. Mais le visage de la première semblait honnête cette fois...

-Je croyais que t'avais que deux sœurs !? lança Isaac en allant aider Amy

-Dont une morte. Ajouta Stiles avec un vague hochement de tête

-Mais j'en ai que deux ! La troisième est morte quand elle avait moins de deux ans ! s'exclama l'ancien alpha en fusillant le démon du regard, Tu en as pas marre de jouer avec les sentiments de tout le monde toi?!

Mary haussa les épaules, un air désintéressé au visage:

-Pour une fois que je ne mens pas, le minimum serait de me remercier, non? -elle eut un court rire- Et puis, je n'ai aucun intérêt à protéger un secret pareil, je n'en retire rien.

-C'est vrai que ce n'est pas son genre d'agir au contraire de ses intérêts. Admit Scott

Le démon lui adressa un sourire narquois avant de reporter son attention sur les deux lycéens qui s'étaient éloignés.

\- Eh réveille-toi... Amy ? murmura doucement Isaac

L'adolescente se redressa brusquement, manquant d'envoyer un coup de tête à Isaac qui n'avait pas eut le temps de s'éloigner.

-Fuck... C'est passé quoi ? Souffla t-elle

Apparemment, son bras cassé ne la faisait pas trop souffrir. Elle rougît d'un coup, Isaac détourna le regard et lui passa son manteau.

-Si tu cherches tes vêtements, ils sont dans le sac qui est derrière le chêne. lança Mary d'une voix moqueuse

Amy lui fit un fuck et alla chercher ses affaires. Elle revint, habillée d'un haut rouge et d'un jean sombre.

-Kylie ? Appela Derek en la regardant comme si elle allait disparaître

-C'est ça mon vrai prénom ? Je crois que je préfère Amy. Dit-elle en tendant son manteau à Isaac

Les autres adolescents eurent un léger rire, malgré la situation plus qu'étrange, Amy gardait son humour.

-Donc, t'es ma cousine. Remarqua Malia en souriant

-On dirait bien. S'amusa Kira avec un grand sourire aux lèvres

-Et toi... T'es mon frère, c'est ça ? demanda Amy à l'intention de Derek

-Bien sur que c'est... commença Peter en se relevant, dans le dos du démon

Mary l'interrompit d'un coup de coude en pleine tête, renvoyant le beta au tapis pour le moment.

-Merci ! fit Derek

-Mais de rien, ça m'a fait plaisir. Répliqua la brune avec un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, comme à son habitude

Avec elle, on aurait put croire qu'assommer son petit ami était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal.

-Et bien, ravie de te rencontrer mon très cher frère. Dit Amy amusée et souriante, essayant de cacher son malaise devant la situation à laquelle elle était confrontée

Derek s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, surement quelque chose de très sentimental ou fraternel mais le démon-serpent le coupa dans son élan :

-Bon, c'est très joli, très sentimental votre petite réunion de famille... Mais moi, j'ai quelqu'un à tuer.

Mary sortit un quarante-cinq magnum d'un holster dissimulé sous sa veste et le pointa sur Amy.

-Quoi !? Mais pourquoi !? S'étrangla Scott

Personne ne bougeait, de peur que le démon ne tire sur Amy. Isaac aurait adoré lui déchirer la gorge, de même que Derek et Malia mais leurs rapidités n'équivalaient pas celle du démon.

-Il me semblait avoir précisé que je ne partirais qu'une fois que je me serais débarrassée de l'alpha. Ce que je vais faire. Expliqua la brune

-Mais c'est Amy l'alpha ! Se récria Stiles

-Nan tu crois ? J'avais pas remarquée dis donc ! Railla Mary

-C'est ton amie ! Continua Kira

Amy fit une grimace du genre, je ne crois pas, non. Le démon leva les yeux au ciel :

-Désolé de te décevoir petit renard, mais je suis une enfoirée de démon, manipulatrice de surcroît, alors les amies -Mary haussa les épaules avec un sourire ironique- C'est pas vraiment mon truc.

-Touche à un seul de ses cheveux... grinça Isaac

-Et je te découpe en morceaux, avec les dents. Continua Malia

-Je guéris vite.

Mary laissait ça durer, ce n'était pas vraiment (voire pas du tout) à son avantage, mais tant qu'elle s'amusait...

-Elle t'a sauvée la vie! S'exclama Stiles

Mary lui jeta un regard sombre tandis qu'Amy acquiesçait : ça pour le coup, c'était vrai. Après tout, Mary se serait probablement noyée en septembre si elle n'avait pas été là. D'ailleurs, elle regrettait d'avoir fait ça, à un très haut point.

-... Désolé de vous dire ça, mais elle n'a pas sauvée ma vie, elle a sauvée votre peau et celle d'une grande partie de cette ville en me réveillant.

Les adolescents échangèrent un regard incompréhensif. La brune haussa les épaules :

-Croyez-moi, vous ne voulez pas me voir quand je perds les pédales.

-Parce que tu les as pas encore perdues ? Grinça Amy

-Je te jure que si... reprit Derek en essayant de s'approcher du démon et de la louve

Le serpent leva les yeux au ciel, ça y est, elle s'était lassée de ce petit jeu. Elle désengagea la sécurité de son arme et commença à appuyer sur la détente du magnum.

Soudain, la chanson Two minutes to midnight d'Iron Maiden commença à jouer, surprenant tout le monde.

-Euh ?

-C'est celui de qui ? demanda Stiles en regardant autour de lui pour trouver la source du bruit.

-Pas le mien. Répondit Amy

Au départ Mary n'eut aucune réaction, puis elle leva les yeux au ciel, et (tenant toujours son arme de la main gauche) sortit son téléphone, qu'elle décrocha.

-Allo ? ... Ruby !? T'es sortie de l'enfer !? ... Bien sur que je l'ai senti ! C'est pas tout les jours qu'une porte du diable s'ouvre ! répliqua Mary

Les autres échangèrent un regard incompréhensif, ils devaient agir mais le démon tenait toujours Amy en joue.

-Quoi ?! Comment ça Azazel est mort à ce moment !? C'est arrivé il y a cinq jours ! Et j'ai croisée cet enfoiré il y a deux jours ! ... -Mary fronça les sourcils, cette discussion n'avait pas l'air de lui plaire- Qui ça pourrait être ? Elle ? Nan, elle est en enf... Elle est sortie aussi c'est ça ? –Mary soupira- Tant mieux, depuis le temps que je veux la tuer celle-là.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel : encore des projets de meurtres...

\- Déjà prévu ? Je sais que tu lui en veux autant que moi mais... Récupérer un contrat ? Pourquoi faire ? Ah pour ça... Et qui est l'idiot qui à signé ce contrat ? ... Lui !? Et bah... si je m'attendais à ça, le père est mort ou quoi ?! ... Ça explique tout, sacré John, il a faillit me tuer au mois d'Octobre. ... Bien sur que je veux participer, c'est pas tout les jours qu'on peut tuer la reine de l'enfer ! Quand est-ce que ça commence ce joyeux bordel ?

Amy amorça un mouvement mais Mary lui fit signe d'attendre en la bloquant d'un mouvement d'index.

-...Quoi ? Tu te fous de moi !? Il y a plus de deux mille kilomètres entre Lincoln et Beacon Hills ! S'énerva la brune, Ça n'a pas encore commencé ? ... Dans cinq heures ? Ça devrait aller, si je pars maintenant du moins. On se rejoint devant ? Ok. A plus Ruby. Salua t-elle en raccrochant

Mary leva les yeux au ciel et rangea son portable.

-Et bien désolé, je dois partir plutôt que prévu.

Les sept autres retinrent leur souffle, s'attendant à ce qu'elle tire sur Amy/Kylie. Mais au lieu de ça, le démon soupira et rangea le magnum dans son holster.

Aussitôt Malia, Derek et Isaac sortirent leurs griffes, prêt à se jeter sur Mary. Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel et dit (sans leur prêter grande attention) :

-Bon et bien, je vous souhaite bon courage avec cette ville pourrie et toi –ajouta t-elle en s'adressant uniquement à Stiles- Un conseil, finit tes études et devient chasseur parce que franchement : très bon exorcisme.

-Attend, on peut savoir ce que tu fais, là !? S'exclama Scott, étonné

-Bah je me casse, pourquoi ? fit Mary qui commençait à partir

-... Je connais pas beaucoup de démon, mais je suis presque sure que t'es l'une des plus tarée... grinça Kira

Le démon en question haussa les épaules :

-Pt 'être.

Elle s'éloigna avec son habituel sourire narquois. Son départ signifiait la fin des hostilités à Beacon Hills mais n'engageait rien de bon pour les habitants de Lincoln.


	34. Chapter 34

Epilogue:

 _Journal d'Amy, dernière page:_

Après le départ quelque peu précipité de Mary (il y a plus ou moins trois semaines, je crois), et qui était tout à fait le bienvenu, nous sommes repartis. On a reprit nos vies habituelles, nos routines avec quelques petits changements bien sur.

Première chose : j'ai enfin une vrai famille (Adieu les chasseurs psychopathes) Malia est ma cousine ainsi que ma meilleure amie, j'ai une sœur nommé Cora qui vit actuellement au Mexique que je suis censée rencontrer fin janvier, un oncle sociopathe qui a essayé de me manipuler (qui c'est d'ailleurs bien remis de sa rupture et du coup à la tête de son ex-petite amie détestable et démoniaque), et bien sur un frère : Derek Hale. Bref, la famille que tout le monde rêve d'avoir quoi.

Pour le moment, mon second trimestre au lycée se passe bien : plus de démons, ils se sont tous enfuis (grâce à moi d'après Isaac). J'ai des notes plutôt bonnes, pour un loup garou, je veux dire, je continu le basket, avec un petit plus grâce à mes pouvoirs bien sûr.

Et madame Grump est partie en congés, pour une durée indéterminée ! Scott a retrouvé une lettre après que l'on nous ait annoncé la nouvelle, apparemment c'était le cadeau d'adieu de Mary : elle y dit qu'elle déteste cette ville et ce lycée et que, pour contribuer à les rendre vivable, elle a mit (et je cite) Mme la vielle pie en asile pour quelque temps, en effet plus le temps (et le démon) s'éloigne moins son influence agira, ce qui est (pour une fois) dommage.

Chris a eu un sacré choc quand il a apprit que j'étais la fille de Thalia Hale, mais d'après lui, ça explique mon caractère soit disant rebelle, et le fait que je n'ai jamais voulut devenir chasseuse.

Malgré que je puisse utiliser mes pouvoirs à plein temps désormais, je préfère m'en tenir à mes armes, bien que j'aie appris à contrôler ce que j'étais, je les trouve plus sûres. Et puis, mieux vaut que le moins de monde possible sache que deux vrais alpha soient à Beacon Hills, à cause de ça Scott et sa meute ont eu pas mal de problèmes avec une meute d'alpha qui « recrutait ».

Pour le moment, les personnes au courant de ce que je suis sont :

Isaac, Derek, Malia, Scott, Stiles, Peter, Kira, Chris, Lydia et la mère de Scott...

Que je vous explique, à la base c'était pas du tout prévu ! J'étais chez Scott (et Isaac) car il voulait voir si nous avions les mêmes pouvoirs (en intérieur, ouais je sais, pas une bonne idée) et au moment où on testait notre vitesse de transformation, Melissa est entrée et je me suis retournée : griffes sorties, crocs et yeux rouge, la totale quoi.

Elle a faillit me frapper avec une batte de baseball en mode Negan de The Walking Dead, avant que Isaac et Scott lui explique, je lui en veux pas, je devais pas être superbe à moitié transformée. Je me demande si c'est à cause d'elle que Stile emmène toujours une batte de baseball... Je devrais sûrement lui dire de l'enduire de sorbier et d'aconit ou d'argent d'ailleurs.

Bien sur, tout n'est pas tout rose : le fait que Mary soit partie est certes une très bonne chose mais je reste inquiète pour les personnes qui croiseront sa route, même pour cette mystérieuse reine de l'enfer. D'après Stiles, il n'y a pas de quoi s'en faire, mais bon, après ce qu'elle nous a fait, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.  
Je ne vais pas mentir, avoir quelqu'un que vous pensiez être votre amie coller le canon d'une arme sur votre tempe est loin d'être une expérience réjouissante. Je reste persuadée qu'elle aurait tiré sans la moindre hésitation s'il n'y avait pas eu ce coup de fil.

Nous (comprendre la meute et moi) avons eu quelques accrochages avec des créatures peu sympathiques de la banlieue Est. Apparemment ce serait des sortes de « hyènes-garou ». Vu le caractère de certain élèves du lycée privé de Beacon Hills, ça ne m'étonnerais pas qu'ils fassent parti de cette meute. Et non, je ne dis pas ça uniquement parce qu'ils ont faillit nous battre au basket.

Chris cherche toujours qui a tué Alexander et Joanna, mais j'ai bien peur de savoir qui c'est... après tout, j'étais le seul garou capable d'une transformation complète dans le coin... Je voulais le lui dire mais Derek m'en a dissuadé, il dit qu'il vaudrait mieux le faire quand il sera remis de la mort d'Allison. Et puis même si je lui disais, je ne saurais pas comment le lui expliquer...

Quoi d'autre... Ah, oui! Je ne sais toujours pas qui est mon père, car d'après un test ADN effectué par Deaton, je n'ai pas le même père que Derek... Mais je continue les recherches ! On dirait que mes histoires de famille ne sont pas encore terminées.

Je crois que c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire pour clore ce récit... Ah ! Non, j'oubliais !

Je sors avec Isaac, il me l'a demandé après que tout le monde (enfin, surtout Derek et moi) se soit remis de ses émotions ! Il va sans dire que j'ai accepté, au départ mon très chère frère, qui a décidé de devenir protecteur, n'étais pas vraiment pour, il disait que ça allait me mette en danger. Mais je lui ai fait valoir que, étant un alpha (et donc plus forte que lui, enfin sur certains points du moins) les ennuis, je les aurais sans l'aide d'Isaac. J'ai pensé à lui rappeler sa confrontation avec Mary, mais s'aurait été vraiment fourbe de ma part.

Et après lui avoir fait tout un discours moralisateur, il a enfin accordé sa permission à Isaac, bien que je m'en serais passé, personnellement.

Les événements précédents n'ont pas étés des plus agréables à vivre et j'espère ne plus avoir à en vivre de comme ça. Peter s'est peut être bien remis de la trahison de Mary, mais c'est loin d'être tout à fait mon cas. Mon bras à bien cicatrisé mais avoir été à moitié tuée par son ex-amie, ça laisse des traces.

Ce sont les dernières choses que j'avais à consigner ici, alors, adieu.

Amy O'Connor.


	35. Chapter 35

Remerciement et notes:

Hey! Bienvenue sur la dernière partie de cette fan-fiction.

Déjà, merci de l'avoir suivit jusqu'ici.

J'ai commencée cette fiction en fin cinquième début quatrième, je suis désormais en terminale, je vous laisse imaginer à quel point elle compte pour moi. Bien que la majorité des trois dernières années ont été passées à de la correction et de la réécriture, peut être qu'un jour je posterais la première version (vraiment, la toute première), en bonus...  
C'est clair que je suis pas une grande auteur mais ça me plaît donc je vais continuer, en grande partie grâce à vous.

Je voulais aussi remercier ma meilleure amie, c'est elle qui m'a fait découvrir Teen Wolf et c'est elle qui lit ce que je fais depuis ma sixième donc merci à toi Shasha2412 !

Notes:

Vous pensiez que j'allais arrêter cette fiction là? Si oui, eh bah vous avez tort et si non, bien joué.

En effet, deux nouveaux tomes sont déjà prévus: un qui se passera pendant la saison 5 de Teen Wolf et un autre qui se passera lors de la saison 3 de supernatural. Le premier suivra donc l'histoire d'Amy et de trois autres nouveaux personnages, qui j'espère, vous plairont et le second suivra Mary qui à l'air bien décider à se venger de Lilith, quoi que cette dernière lui ait fait.

Le Tome 2 sera donc nommé: The Fourth Chil, Tome 2, The Chimeras, The Half-Angel and the Loas of Death. En gros, Les Chimères, le demi-ange et le loas des morts. J'en ai déjà environ trois chapitres qu'il faut que je continue. Je ne promets pas une sortie prochaine donc, on verra lorsque j'aurais au moins 5 ou 10 chapitres, chapitres qui sont d'ailleurs bien plus long que ceux que vous avez eu jusque là.

Pour celui sur Supernatural, je l'ai un peu commencé, mais avec les 14 saisons déjà sortie, je pense qu'il va falloir que je revois mon arc narratif. 

Je vais arrêter cette note sur ceci: Si vous souhaitez plus d'informations sur les prochains tomes, juste parler de l'histoire ou des vôtres d'ailleurs, je vous invite à vous rendre sur le serveur discord ci-dessous. Sur ce, je vais ranger mes os dans leur cercueil! A plus!

Fait scientifique: les gens avec une imagination débordante ont souvent un gêne pouvant mener à plusieurs maladies mentales. Libre à vous de choisir si vous voulez rester saint d'esprit ou si vous comptez embrasser votre folie intérieure.  
Mais si vous veniez à choisir par le plus grand des hasards la seconde option, nous serions ravi d'accepter un nouveau citoyen dans notre monde de plumes et d'encre. Après tout, qu'est-ce que l'art si ce n'est l'explosion la plus infernales des couleurs qui constituent notre imagination et notre diversité? Et notre royaume est une véritable usine de dynamite...  
Que vous soyez un artiste des lettres ou des visuels, un personnage de jeu de rôle déjanté ou un maître de jeu des plus sadiques, un fan invétéré d'un jeu, de films, de musiques, de mangas ou de séries, vous prendrez bien un peu de nitroglycérine avec votre thé ?

/WnV9f3z


End file.
